Juvia Bluesky Lockser
by Moonlight Starlove
Summary: Bluesky is from our world. One night her and Juvia's souls switch bodies. Bluesky must bind her soul to Earth Land so she will not become a lost soul, and only one can help her with that. Her reason to stay... Follows the anime to some extent, but not completely. Ch1 starts before Phantom arc. Gray x OC -Complete
1. Chapter 1

**So I write things when I feel something is missing. I don't think anyone wrote a Juvia = OC fic, the OC coming from our world (their souls switch bodies), if it has been done, sorry for the mistake, but it was something I thought could be fun. Originally I also thought it to be GajeelxOC instead of GrayxOC, but I figured out it would mess too much with the story since I've decided to follow the anime to a certain extent. I might take a different turn after the Tenrou arc, but I have not decided yet. It's a big project I guess.**

 **Updates will be once a month at least. More might come, but it depends on the process in writing, it takes longer than you might think to write while the anime goes. It's a lot of pausing-writing-play-pause...so on xD December will be two updates. The second chap will come 23 dec, most likely.**

 **I'll say this once:** _ **I do not own Fairy Tail ,**_ **also I apologize now for grammar mistakes and other mistakes that might be noticed (that I haven't when going through it)**

 **Enjoy reading! R &R**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Mia Bluesky Star had never imagined that her life would take an unexpected turn. Neither had she imagined her parents leaving her all those years ago. Of course she could not really blame them for dying, but she did blame them for not being there for her. Instead she was left with a distant aunt and her greedy husband. As soon as she could she moved out and in with her best friend Cornelia. Together they started college and both forgot their previous life.

Mia, or Bluesky as she preferred, spent a lot of time with Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail had been the world she could dream herself away. Imagine she was part of it, or just read fanfiction for that matter. She was a fan, but she was not a _crazy_ fan. She was a fan in silence.

Cornelia was the one who first introduced her to FT, though for her it did not take long before she lost interest. Mia never did. Her interest stayed with her for a long time. No matter how much it sometimes annoyed her best friend, but she really could not help herself. Maybe that was why things seemed to happen to her? She was not obsessed, far from it, but sometimes she really preferred the fantasy world. Why not? Why couldn't she? Not that she ever would be paired off with one of the hotties in the guild. No, she preferred the sidelines. Just to observe in her own imagination.

It was summer. Well, the end of summer and school had started up again. The hectic days were back, and both Mia and Cornelia were stressing in their own rooms. However, Mia always somehow found the time. She stood in front of her mirror and brushed through her long and wavy light blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes stared back at her and she briefly looked down. It was the eyes that always reminded her of her past and her family that was no more.

Mia was beautiful, tall, and skinny. Sometimes her best friend thought she was keeping check on her weight, but that was not true. She loved food, and she was great at making it too. Maybe not great, but good. And her favorite food was always great. She just had an awesome body. Her breasts were small, not too flat, but they were not in the way and that's how she preferred them. How else could she move more freely when practicing with daggers? She loved it. She was happy with herself, at least in looks. Although not so much with her personality. Every day seemed to be an act from her part and it was no longer because of her parents' death.

Her life had changed her. Living at her aunt's place had changed her. A lot. She was no longer her happy self who always seemed cheerful. No. She was simply a mask. Because behind the mask was bitterness. Even though she did not live long with her aunt, it was enough to shape her. She was cruel and made her out to be part maid in the house she lived in. Sadly she could not compare herself to Cinderella. That's why it had been such a relief to move in with Cornelia. The pieces had fallen into place. Or so she had thought. She was not able to get back to her old self. It was almost as if she was stuck in the past.

"I swear Mia, if you are not ready soon I _will_ leave without you," Cornelia threatened.

Mia shrugged and grabbed her purse before she ran to the front door. Cornelia's hair was a mess and she was tapping her foot hard against the floor with arms crossed. No, she was not a morning person, especially when she overslept.

"I brought a brush," Mia said. Cornelia smiled and she knew she had been forgiven.

"Good, now I don't have to worry," Cornelia said and added a loud sigh.

Quickly they left and went through their day. It was uneventful like most days. When they returned home Mia made dinner, they ate, and then they watched a movie before they both went to their rooms. Mia finished her homework and then went straight to read fanfiction of FT. It did however not take her long to get bored. It was so much of the same! And it was just not enough fanfics for her to read. With a heavy sigh she got ready for bed.

It was a night where she was restless. Almost as if she knew something was going to happen. She kept twisting and turning in bed with no idea that in another dimension where Fairy Tail was real, Juvia Lockser had the same problem. At the same time, in a dream, they both wished to be somewhere else. Juvia, somewhere without magic, and Mia, a place with magic. At the same time their souls left their bodies and made the switch. Only time could tell if they would return, unless their soul got bound to the place they now had chosen. For both girls it would be an interesting morning, but Mia would maybe have the hardest time. Because in that moment her fate was changed and she was now Juvia Bluesky Lockser. Guild member of Phantom Lord.

* * *

Mia woke up feeling _very_ strange. A loud banging on the door made her aware of a new day and she was surprised she had not heard her alarm. She stretched and yawned loudly. Her voice sounded different and she frowned. She looked down on her arms and noticed first that she was _very very pale_. She was pale before, because she was not the greatest fan of the sun, but this was taking it another level.

"What in the world," she mumbled. Her voice was still different and sounded oddly familiar. She did not have time to get out of bed as the door burst open and several planks of wood flew her way. She screamed and held her arms out in front of her. A strange sensation was felt in her body and then as no impact ever came she looked up and lowered her arms.

"Juvia, what the hell is going on! You have never forgotten a mission!"

Mia gaped. In front of her stood no other than Gajeel. _The Gajeel_.

 _Wait, Juvia?_ Mia thought shocked. A hand went automatically to her hair and she grabbed blue strands of hair. Her eyes widened and then she took in the room. It was _so_ not her room. She was back at gaping and she had no idea of what to say.

Gajeel seemed to notice her shock and rolled his eyes. Why would she act so strange all of a sudden? Was she sick? The thought did not exactly last for long as Juvia seemed to run out of bed and past him. He barely turned and saw her look through each door in her own apartment until she found what she was looking for. The bathroom. The scent caught him first. It had slightly changed, as if she was another. She was no longer of only summer rain, but of a coming storm as well. He sniffed again and frowned. The rain woman had something going on. Sadly for him it did not take long before he heard her again. Whatever she had eaten the day before was coming up again and it made him grimace. Maybe she was sick after all?

"Rain woman!" he growled and knocked harshly on the door.

"Give me a minute!" Mia shouted and flushed. She wiped her mouth and stood in front of the mirror again. Her nightwear was off and she was staring at the guild mark in horror. She was not only in the world of Fairy Tail, if she was not dreaming of course, but she was in Phantom! The blue guild mark was on her thigh, just where Juvia's FT mark would later be.

 _That must mean the Phantom arc has yet to happen!_ she thought and stared wide-eyed at herself. _Ok, calm down. This might just be temporarily. And if it's not, then I must make a decision. First of all. I need to get a friend. So far, Gajeel seems like the only one approachable. After that, there are some events I do not want to happen, while at the same time there is a lot I need to let happen. Ugh, this is so confusing!_

"I'll get ready, just gimmie a min!" Mia shouted and looked at the clothes that were neatly folded on the counter beside the sink.

Gajeel's frown did not want to disappear. Juvia did certainly not speak like _that_. And soon enough the door opened and revealed a heavy breathing Juvia, who also looked a bit guilty. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. She looked away. Yup, something was up.

"The mission," he said and held up the flyer in front of her.

"Oh, right! The mission!" she responded and took it out of his hands. She stared at it for a while and she seemed to pale more, if that was even possible.

"Cut the pretense. Yer not the rain woman," he finally said.

She swallowed and hugged herself. "That obvious, huh?"

He grabbed her by her throat and pushed her against the wall. "What did ya do with her?"

His voice was threatening and it made her tremble. However, considering she was in a new body and she did not know how to control her powers, she turned into water and fell through his grip. Soon she was a pool on the floor and panicking.

"Get yer act together!" Gajeel growled as the crying would not stop.

"I don't know how!" Mia cried.

Gajeel sighed. "First of all. Relax. Then think of gathering all your parts to become a solid body, or something like that."

Mia snorted. Or something like that? What was he? Ten? However, it seemed to do the trick, and soon she was back as Juvia. _I forgot she had a water body_ , she thought and met Gajeel's eyes. He seemed ready to attack her again and hurriedly she held her hands up to stop him.

"Wait!" she yelled and he hesitated. It was enough. "I'm Bluesky!" she said and then cringed. She had just used the middle name she gave herself after turning eighteen.

Gajeel raised a brow, confused by her behavior, no doubt. "Bluesky?" he wondered.

"Mia Bluesky Star, of earth, from earth, not from here… or something." She had lost her grip again and outside the rain was pouring down. Connected to her mood.

"From earth?" he asked slowly.

"I'm not from Earth Land. I'm sort of from another dimension or something? But I don't know how I came to be here! Or where Juvia is for that sake! However, I do know that I did not die. Unless I had a heart attack at the age of twenty-two, that would be strange."

"Rambling," he stated.

"Oh, right."

The silence was killing them both. Neither had an idea of what to say to the other. It was just too strange for both of them.

 _So if this was a fanfiction that I read, then my soul would have travelled, true? Which means that maybe her soul and mine switched? Unless she actually died, but I do find that hard to believe._

"But yer the rain woman now, without knowing how to use her powers." He sighed and gained Mia's attention again.

"Right." Mia nodded.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll help you."

Mia gaped. He was going to help her? Gajeel. Gajeel later of Fairy Tail, of all people, was going to help her! She squealed and hugged him tight. It took him by surprise and before he could react, she let him go again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

The rest of the day did not help much. There was a lot of talking to be done and they had a mission to do as well. It was a good thing Gajeel could easily do it alone. But because he and Juvia had been somewhat friends he had agreed to go with her. That was at least what he told Mia. No, she was no longer Mia. She was Juvia, and she had to act like it. Gajeel explained that in private, it was ok to act like herself, but in public, at least in front of guild members, she had to speak of herself like Juvia normally would. It was not going to be easy, and neither would the next month be. Not only had she been transported somewhere else, but she was back at being a teenager. With huge boobs. Ok, maybe they were just huge in her opinion, but they felt in the way as she was not used to move around with them. Her arms almost felt trapped and most of the time she was scowling. Gajeel however found it funny as she constantly complained about huge boobs, after all, he did not see the problem since girls usually wanted them even bigger.

"Speak for yourself," she had muttered and then had a little thought of how it would be if she could cut them off. Though she easily dismissed it. She could not ruin Juvia's body.

Juvia Bluesky Lockser. She refused to remove Bluesky, as that was a name that she wanted all the time. It was different. Special. She would be Juvia, when she got enough control, and she would act like her, except for some events. She would not stalk Gray like a crazy person. However, she would appear at the tower of heaven like supposed. Just _how_ she still had to work out. Actually, it was a lot to work out. Especially the Phantom arc. How could she also convince Gajeel to be a little softer? How could she change both their futures for the better?

"Juvia. Juvia. Juvia!"

She snapped out of it and looked at Gajeel with wide-eyes. The mission was already over and Gajeel was determined to train her. On her own she was also eager to become stronger than the original Juvia and work even harder. Both she and Gajeel would have to, and maybe eventually she could open up to him.

On the way back they stopped to camp in the woods close to the mountains. Gajeel had not really said how long they would stay there, but a lot of training had to be done. The new Juvia had a lot to learn before going back, and even then they had to keep working on her.

In the start it was hard as he kept pushing her body and spirit. She was already broken from being in another body, let alone control it. But the physical was as important as the mental part. He kept her going and even at the hard times he motivated her, strangely enough. They seemed to fall into a comfortable friendship as they often talked. The Gajeel she met for real was a lot more different than what she had read and seen. She would share with him of her world. The things there, no magic. In return he would teach her about Earth Land. The magic world.

It took time, but it was all worth it, and eventually it was easier to control the rain that usually followed her. Her emotions were somehow lighter in the presence of Gajeel. They were close, or close enough, but that did not stop them from going at each other's throats. Gajeel would often sneak into her tent and sleep close to her because he liked her scent, however, he knew they were not mates, but the familiarity made her like family. Strangely enough she liked it. Of course after a while she almost wished they were mates, because then she would not have to worry about much, but then again, it would change a lot. No, she was content as it was and they became good friends. Best friends she dared to call them. In private he would call her Bluesky, as it was what she preferred, but all other times he would either call her rain woman or Juvia. It was ok, to keep up the act. Maybe the strangest of all was the first time she went to the guild.

Gajeel had prepared her after a month of absence and he barely spoke to the master before taking an S-class mission and dragged her out after him. No one were the wiser, and no one suspected them. They returned two months after that, she had become much more confident in herself and was ready. It did not seem to matter as no one truly spoke to her. Gajeel kept close and it seemed to stir the guilds curiosity, but it was easy for Gajeel to put on his hard skin and put them in their place.

It had been half a year and they were out again. The fire was burning great and there was no clouds near. The rain would stay away.

"Ya had to tell me something Bluesky?" Gajeel asked and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah." She let it out and nodded to herself. "It is time I told you. After all, it is the least I can do as it concerns our futures."

Gajeel did not comment as he knew it was best to let her continue in silence.

"In my world it was a series called Fairy Tail. Based on the manga. Doesn't matter. It followed Lucy as she joined that guild and certain events. Eventually Phantom was hired by her father to bring her back. You did quite the damage. Juvia, some. However, she became distracted by an instant crush on one of the members." She snorted and Gajeel frowned. "Fairy Tail must win. Phantom must disband as supposed. And we will join a bit after. However, I do not want it to be exactly as the story goes and I hope I can prevent that." She met his eyes and a careful smile was gracing her lips.

"What are you saying?" he asked seriously.

"I have a plan. Which you need to be much nicer in."

"Yer kidding." He wrinkled his nose and glared at her.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"I'm listening."

So she briefly went over what she wanted to do and what she hoped for. Gajeel was not the same person after she had barged into his life. Well, her soul had.

* * *

She did not expect her dream after her return to her apartment. It was a room. A light room with one mirror in it. The room was oval shaped and the mirror stood in the middle. She stepped towards the mirror as Juvia, but the one she saw on the other side, was Mia. For a long time they both just stared at each other. Neither one of them had any words to say. It was not a reflection. On the other side of the mirror was her old room.

"Bluesky," Mia said.

"Juvia?" she asked and touched the glass.

Mia sighed and looked relieved. "I'm glad," she said and smiled.

"You are me now," she muttered and looked away.

"And you are me," Juvia said.

Her eyes shot up again and met hers. "It's strange to not hear you talk in 3rd person."

"Cornelia helped me."

"You told her."

Mia nodded. "Just as you told Gajeel."

"How do you know?" She was gaping.

"I dreamt it. I was worried."

"Do you know how we can get back?"

Mia looked away guilty.

"What?" she asked, feeling panic rise.

"We can't switch back. I am already soul bounded to this place."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found my happiness here I chose to stay and my soul got bound to this place without magic. Now you must do the same. You must find your true reason to stay. If it takes too long your soul will try to leave the body several times. In the end you will be a lost soul if you do not get bound."

"How do you know this?"

"It's hard to explain, but I just do. We won't be seeing each other again, Juvia Bluesky. Farewell."

"No!"

Mia disappeared from the mirror and she saw herself as Juvia. It was only a reflection now. She was left to stay in Earth Land. She had nothing to say in the matter, or she would become a lost soul.

The strange room disappeared as her mind became aware of the approaching morning. Soon everything was gone, nothing left, except the darkness.

Also the darkness seemed to disappear as light shone on her eyelids through her window. The sun was shining but it did not last long. Her mood was not great and soon she could hear the start of rain falling before she opened her eyes. It was not a great day to start.

"Juvia?" The banging would not stop.

"Give Juvia a minute Gajeel!" she hurriedly said, afraid that someone was with him.

"It's just me."

"Oh," she breathed and pulled a bathrobe around her. Then she went to unlock her door.

"What's troubling you?" he asked concerned when he came inside. He brushed right past her and headed straight for the kitchen.

She sighed and then pulled a small smile. Their routine had become quite pleasant and she followed after him, ready to make breakfast for both of them.

"It's raining." It was a statement and he followed her every move.

"That it is," she agreed and opened the fridge.

The chair he sat on scraped against the floor and soon arms surrounded her and startled her. She dropped the box in her hands and it fell to the floor. His head was against her neck and then he let go. He turned her around so she faced him and there was no way she could escape. Yes, it would be easier if they could be together, but a sibling relationship did not bother her.

She sighed again and bit her lower lip. "I had a dream. I met me. Uhm… former Juvia. Mia. She said that she is soul bounded to earth. She cannot return to Earth Land. I cannot leave Earth Land. I need to be soul bound as well. If not, I will eventually become a lost soul." Her voice was shaking at the end. "She would not even tell me what would make my soul bound!" Her sobbing started and he pulled her in for a brotherly hug. It was so easy. So easy to forget when she had him. So easy to forget how Gajeel was truly supposed to be. She had changed him, as much as he had changed her. She finished crying and wiped her tears. Feeling lighter she made them breakfast before they headed to the guild together. It did not take long before Gajeel was summoned to the master's office and she was left alone.

It seemed to take a long time and the element four was gathered at one table. All four in their own thoughts. The rain was pouring harshly outside and soon they were summoned as well.

It was as she feared. It was starting. The Phantom arc was in motion and she had to talk with Gajeel. Help him. It was the only way to make things right.

Together they left the guildhall with the master's eyes following them. He had noticed their close relationship and saw it as a good thing. They got a lot of work done, and both seemed to have grown stronger over the last half year. What brought in the change he could care less about, as long as it made his guild win the war.

She sat and listened to Gajeel as he filled her in at their favorite café. Then after a parting hug, they both knew what had to be done, and what soon would happen.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is a long chap, and updated when promised ;) For those that like the story, see it as a christmas gift, hehe, **_**and if you don't like it, well, don't read it :D** _ **This is the whole Phantom Arc. Next update will happen after 12 jan, because I need to get home from vacation first, but I can admit that the next chap is already finished, just need to go through it. Oh yes, I also apologize if the characters might seem a little ooc, but it's fanfiction after all, anything can happen o.o**_

 _ **Thank you reviewers! For those I cannot answer in PM, I will answer here in updates if it is any questions.**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

 _ **Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"You only knock them out fast, hang them up, and nothing more, ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

"And try to minimize the damage to the guildhall, but it must still be enough so they have to rebuild it."

"You're sounding like master now. I already know what to do."

"No, Juvia thinks Gajeel is stupid and that he's not listening."

"Freak."

"And you love Juvia."

"Tch."

"Please, we must do this right and according to our own plans if we're going to seem a bit _nicer_. And while you must hurt Lucy somewhat to keep up appearances, do _not_ _overdo_ _it_."

The conversation kept going along the same pattern as Bluesky tried to explain to Gajeel why it had to be like _this and this_. To be honest she kept distracting him. This was it. They would pretty much be separated from now. Which was why she had decided to learn Organic Link Magic, and in this case, it was Communication. She had not exactly been very creative with the name and simply called it Water Communication. It linked her to whomever she wanted. For now it was Gajeel. On both their wrists appeared a dark blue star with several smaller ones around, making it look like a bracelet.

"Are you ready?" Bluesky asked and held her right hand over his left wrist. He nodded and she sucked in a deep breath. "Water Communication," she whispered and the mark appeared. First on him, and then on her. "Now, remember to cover it up _well_. We don't need anyone to see it."

Her voice was strict and Gajeel knew she was under a lot of stress. They had worked so hard. The last six months had not been for nothing. Bluesky was pretty confident with her new body and mastered it well with her determination. Through the link he could already feel her strongest emotions. A little side effect when she learned it, but it was not bad, in fact it helped in most cases when they used it. Hurriedly he covered it up with the magic cream and the link was invisible.

 _Can you hear me?_ she asked inside his mind.

 _Of course I can,_ he answered and rolled his eyes.

 _Off you go then, it's time you start your part_.

 _On it._

It did not take long before Bluesky saw Gajeel disappear through her window. With a sigh she turned to her bag and packed a few things. Next stop was Magnolia. It was no problem to get there, the problem was her fanside. She could not believe she was _actually_ in Magnolia! Her internal squeal got cut off by another gruff voice in her head.

 _Quit it! I'm working here!_

 _Oh, Gajeel. Sorry, but it's not like I knew you were listening._

It got quiet and she sighed as she made herself comfortable in the hotel room. She knew Sol was close and he was one of the element four she disliked the most. He was just too creepy to describe. His constant staring at the guild, as if that was not enough. However, the other three of the element four had indeed noticed a change in their water element, and she was not interested in sharing. That's also a reason she was so thankful for Gajeel. He had her back and looked out for her. He made her feel safe.

 _Your emotions are running all over the place again._

 _Oh, right, sorry Gajeel._

 _Bluesky._

 _Yes?_

 _It's ok._

The caring tone he had was enough to make her heart feel warm and she truly did not feel alone. Their strong bond only grew, but deep within she knew it would not last forever. He would find his mate eventually and she knew who she was, even if she refused to tell Gajeel himself. Maybe that was the fun part, that he kept bothering her about it. That it was something that kept coming up between them since he could not control his curiosity. It was quite adorable. At least in her opinion and she grinned. She would _so_ get for this later. Too much thinking tended to make him grumpy if he overheard anything. Which often happened. Although that went both ways.

Night fell and she closed her eyes. She had to wait for her time. For her turn.

She woke with a start and knew something was going on. Gajeel was in her head. He was back in Oak town, in the guild and both knew what would happen.

 _Hell, I overslept,_ she thought and looked at the alarm that stood on the bedside table. _Really really overslept!_

 _Can you hear me, Juvia?_ Gajeel asked in her head.

 _Juvia, huh?_ she teased.

 _Just making sure._

 _Are they there?_

 _What do you think?_

 _Ok, relax. Sorry for asking._ Bluesky sighed and hurried to get dressed.

She could feel Gajeel's excitement through most of the time. He was excited for the fight to come and he did nothing to hide it. _Men_ , she thought and rolled her eyes. She headed for the door and hesitated. The rain started. It was Bluesky's turn.

The streets were covered in the water from her rain as she walked with the pink umbrella. It did not do much, but it kept up appearances, it was not like they knew she had a water body. She neared Lucy, and she felt her heart hesitate again and the umbrella disappeared. But it was something that had to be done. The rain fell harder.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked a bit guarded.

Bluesky heard her. "Drip, drip, drop." She kept walking. "Juvia is the rain woman. Drip, drip, drop." She knew she had to play her part well. "Who are you?"

Lucy looked baffled. "Um, who are you?" she asked.

"Drip, drip, drop..." Bluesky walked past her and while Lucy was wondering, her umbrella appeared again and she opened it. "It was a pleasure. Fare thee well," she said and kept on.

"Non, non, non." Sol's known voice made Bluesky stop and turn as he kept repeating the same. Lucy was shocked and she hid her own surprise. "With non of 3, 3, 7, I say you, bonjour!" Sol was whole and Bluesky refrained from shuddering.

She ignored Lucy's chatter and focused completely on Sol.

"Juvia, you mustn't abandon your job now."

"Monsieur Sol," Bluesky said. Her face a mask.

"My monocle, it whispers to me, yes. It tells me that this mademoiselle is our beloved cible."

Bluesky kept from rolling her eyes. _Duuh,_ she thought but she did not voice that. "Oh, so it was this girl?" she asked.

"Cible?" Lucy asked. "Target?"

"I do apologize for the late introduction," Sol said and his body was twisted. "My name is Sol, one of the element 4. People call me Sol of the Land… Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"The element 4? Phantom!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Correct!" Sol said. "We two have come to collect you for the great Phantom Lord! And this is the rain-woman of the element 4." He gestured to Bluesky. "People call her Juvia of the Deep."

Lucy lost her groceries and was about to grab her keys. "How dare you do such a thing to Levy?" she asked, hands still on the side.

Bluesky acted fast and the water surrounded the blonde. She ignored Sol as he kept talking.

 _Rather annoying, ain't it?_ Gajeel asked her.

 _You could say that again_ , she answered.

"What is this? Let me go!"

Bluesky's attention was back to Lucy. "Juvia's water lock cannot be broken." She seemed to be close to lose consciousness.

"Très bien!"

"Do not fear. Juvia will not kill you. Because it is Juvia's job to bring back…" _Sorry,_ she added in her mind. "…Lucy Heartfilia."

"Victoire!" Sol added.

"We have captured the target. Drip, drip, drop…" She met Sol's eyes. He nodded. And away they went. It was time they brought the target to the master.

Bluesky ignored Sol on the way to the guild, well, the other guildhall, where Natsu would rescue Lucy. It was almost difficult to give Lucy over to the master as she felt the guilt clearly. However, she could not stray from her path or what she was supposed to do. After all, she would get herself out. So instead she went to a quiet resting place while waiting for everything to start up again. Hopefully would Gajeel find her soon. It would take a while before they could truly rest.

 _They retreated. Just like you said they would_.

Gajeel's voice startled her and she looked around in confusion. Had she been so distracted? Had she dozed off? _Gajeel?_ The thought was but a whisper.

 _Who else? Are you in your right mind, rain woman?_

 _Sorry, I must have been a little out of it._

 _They also know we got Lucy now_.

 _Good_.

 _You don't like it._

 _Of course not._

His sigh was loud in her head and she told him to keep it down. But in his defense, he was not the one to put up the link between them.

Bluesky knew that Natsu had to be on his way then, and she knew she could not watch. No matter how tempting it was. Instead she went back at closing her eyes. It did not take too long for Gajeel to return after that and the giant started to move. Lucy had to have been saved for it all to have happened and she could breathe out in relief. It was time she took her position. It was her time to fight.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gajeel asked her and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mm. Juvia is fine. Gajeel should go to master so he does not get upset."

"Tch. Whatever."

Bluesky hid her smile and her serious mask was in place. She could feel the rain wanting to pour, but she had to let it wait. It could come when it was supposed to. _How_ it was supposed to.

 _It is strange,_ she thought. _How much I love the rain. The water itself. I could never have imagined feeling like this in my former life_. She shook her head. It was no time or no place to be thinking such thoughts and she could only hope Gajeel had not tried to listen in.

The giant stopped moving and the floor was shaking underneath her. Jupiter was ready. The shaking and a sound of a shot. She barely let any emotion show.

"Makarov," rung through the halls as well for Fairy Tail's ears. Bluesky barely tilted her head. "And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission." A small pause. "You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now." The threat was clear and Bluesky could only imagine from her memory what was going on on the outside. "Hand her over." She did not like his tone and she already knew why. She did not like the master period. She never had. But she had stayed. Gajeel had stayed. "Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!" It did not help that he was in the same room as the element 4. They were after all still channeling their power to the cannon. It was not like they had a choice. Well, the element 4 weren't the ones standing and feeding the cannon, someone else in robes who were completely covered did. The element 4 were simply present in the shadows.

 _There is always a choice_ , Gajeel reminded her.

 _But this must be done_ , Bluesky responded.

"Quiver in fear for the 15 minutes it takes to charge!" master Jose yelled. "Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops. Or be blown away by Jupiter!" It took some, but there was silence for the elemental. Then Jose's talking caught her attention again. "That's right. Phantom soldiers where just a touch will sap away your life! That is Shade!"

She refused to shudder, but she was certainly glad she was not out there. No matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she wanted to stand on their side. It was almost time to move. Her battle would soon come.

"Totomaru, it seems someone has reached the center lacrima. Will you go check it out?" Jose asked and Bluesky barely moved her head to look at the master.

Totomaru nodded and the other three of the element 4 awaited the master's orders.

"Scatter. There are more coming," Jose said and waved with his hand.

Bluesky gave a firm nod and walked calmly out of the room. Once out she felt more at ease, lighter than before and she walked the halls. The building shook and she knew Natsu had succeeded when it came to the cannon. _Only the giant is left now, well of course, Jose as well_. The building was changing. She stopped.

"You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids. Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!" Jose's voice rung through the halls again.

 _The magic circle has started for Abyss Break_ , Gajeel said in her head.

 _I am aware_.

 _Of course you are._ She could mentally see him roll his eyes.

 _It's almost my time._

 _Good luck._

 _I will not need it_. Her thought was faint and she knew he did not hear her.

"I knew from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't there." Jose's voice startled her and she shook her head. It was no time to get easily distracted. "I detest girls like this who try to deceive me."

 _Oh no, Mira,_ she thought worriedly. _Soon the rain will fall_.

"Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly."

 _I can only rely on that it will go as supposed to._

The clouds took time to gather and the drops started ever so slowly. _Finally outside_ , she thought and she knew it was only a matter of time, and he did not disappoint.

"Drip, drip, drop…" She saw him halfway out the broken window. She had his attention now. "Yes… Juvia is the rain woman, one of the element 4. Drip, drip, drop…"

He was fully out and turned towards her as she neared him. "You're one of the element 4?"

Her mind was working fast. How could she find the strength to fight him when she did not truly want to? Where did she keep her strength? However, it did not matter as she could not let the mask break. "I never would have thought that two of the elements would have been defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria." Her voice sounded so dead and she could only imagine how she looked. Though honestly she preferred not to think too much about it.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends. Even if they're women or children…"

Bluesky wanted to laugh at his look. He almost looked like a drenched cat and it was quite a funny sight to see it for real. And the stare felt never-ending. Warmth spread to her cheeks and she could feel Gajeel's shocked feelings and the ones of disbelief. However, she partly mirrored him. She could simply not believe herself. She was not even the real Juvia!

She turned. "R-really?" she stuttered and started to walk away. "Juvia gives up then! Goodbye!"

"Whoa there! What the heck?" She could only imagine what his face looked like, but she did not find the strength.

 _Hey, rain woman. Listen to me._

 _I'm freaking out here! My heart is beating too fast and I cannot believe I'm crushing on this guy!_

 _Still, listen to me. Turn your emotions from your past into power. Think back and let it fuel you._

"Wait, you! Stop the giant!" Running steps after her.

She turned. "Water Lock!" Her blush was still there and she felt utterly embarrassed. In her head Gajeel was laughing and she mentally threatened him.

Gray was trapped inside.

"Oh no!" Bluesky exclaimed. _Crap, so not what Juvia really says._ She was freaking out, but it did not take long before the water was shattered and he was free.

She leaned back in shock as the ice crystals fell. _It's so much different truly seeing it. So beautiful._

 _Get your mind back to it, woman!_

 _Oh, right…_

He was on the ground and she straightened up. "Trying for a surprise attack, you bastard! Ouch!" He held over bandage and Bluesky had to refrain from gaping. He was injured. Of course. _How could I forget_? She mentally facepalmed. _He's stripping_? "I don't want to frighten a woman, but you'd better surrender immediately. Otherwise you're gonna get hurt! Ice Make Lance!"

The ice came flying towards her… and then went straight through her.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Yes… drip, drip, drop..." Her water body was getting back together. "That's right… He's an enemy," she muttered to herself. Just in this case it was for another meaning. She did not truly _want_ to hurt him. But she had to for the events to pass right. "But Juvia will not lose heart!" Her arm straightened out towards him with her hand open. She refused to add Juvia's love parts. _She_ was not like her. "Water Slicer!" The slices went fast and did not hit him. "High powered water jets can even cut through steel," she explained as he stared behind himself. "Underestimate water, and you will regret it."

He turned to her with fists ablaze. "Ice Make Battle Axe!"

It did not work. "Try again and again, but nothing will change. Against Juvia, physical attacks are ineffective. Yes… Drip, drip, drop…" Her body was whole again. He muttered to himself and straightened his body. "You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartfilia, please." It was mainly a taunt on Bluesky's part. "If you do, I will ask my master to withdraw."

"Hey, don't give me that crap. We're both already way past the point of retreating. And Lucy is our ally! I'll give up my life before handing her over to you!"

 _Oh, so dramatic Gray,_ Bluesky thought amused. She let go of the umbrella. It was time to get serious. To let her past fuel her. Mainly her anger. Her anger at the real Juvia who had made it so she certainly never could return. "What pain! What harsh fate!" she screeched, but at least it was not directed at Lucy. Her anger was simply great. Emotions she had tried to suppress came to the surface. She was holding to her heart as the anger was blazing inside of her and she briefly heard Gajeel's worried voice in her mind.

"What's the matter? Are you ill?" Gray asked.

The water stood out from her and she could barely control it. The hot water shot out towards Gray and hit straight on him.

"Ouch! Boiling water?"

Another beam of the boiling water was coming towards him.

"Ice Make…" He did not get further as he had to avoid the attack. But it kept going after him. Until he nearly fell off the building. _What the hell is going on?_ Gray wondered and managed to regain his balance. "That was close…" Steps nearing made him aware of his surroundings again and he turned towards the elemental.

"Ever since Juvia was born, she's lived within the rain. In the rain, there is no one who can defeat Juvia!" It was partly true. It rained a lot less around her since she became Juvia, but for the previous one, well for her it was the truth. "Be boiled inside Juvia's anger!"

"What?" Gray jumped out of the way and it continued like that. "Ice Make Shield!" _What incredible heat!_ he thought. _She said anger. Her anger is fueling her powers._

"I told you already! Inside the rain is Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" Bluesky stopped the attack and in the steam Gray had disappeared. She walked towards the broken window. _At least he's not only a pretty face,_ she thought a bit smug. Then she cursed herself. _Stop thinking like this Bluesky!_ she scolded herself. She knew she had to stop him and he was already running. She sent water down a different window and soon he was shot out and up. "This is the end for you!" she yelled and a beam of water went his way.

He turned in the air. "Why, you…" he yelled and the water surrounded him. "Freeze!" he yelled while going down the beam and towards her.

She could only stare shocked as the ice surrounded her. "Juvia's boiling water was frozen?" She had never really believed it could so easily freeze. After all she had been practicing her powers and training so long to get stronger. Not to get weaker. It did however not take long for her to notice Gray's hand on her breast and she felt horrified. _Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed. This is worse than having Gajeel seeing me naked!_

 _Hey! That's actually not happened,_ Gajeel said in her mind with an annoyed tone.

 _Well, it could. Plenty of occasions, and I would have kicked your butt!_ she yelled back. And before she knew it the ice was gone.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed and pulled back his arm.

Bluesky fell to her knees in surprise. Her will to fight had truly disappeared again. She had let petty anger move her forward and it had not been right.

"Let's start over again!" he said and she sighed. However, it went unnoticed by the male.

"No, I can't. Juvia cannot bring herself to harm you…" she said determined and clenched her fists.

"Huh? So you're admitting you can't win against me?" Gray asked a bit cocky for Bluesky's tastes.

"Juvia is stronger…" she muttered to herself. She had worked so hard for this. To get where she was. Of course she could never dream of going back, but the thought that the previous Juvia, Mia, had robbed her of the chance, was her strongest fuel to her anger. She had lost the option.

The rain started to pour more heavily down as her thoughts continued. She did regret a lot from her previous life, or so it seemed. But now she also started to question whether she had made the right decision now or not. She was standing.

"Sheesh, now the rain's gotten stronger," Gray said and caught her attention again. "Man, this rain is so gloomy…"

Bluesky froze. She fell to her knees again. Yes, he had to think like that didn't he? How could he not love the rain? Why did so many see it as gloomy? The rain was beautiful, why couldn't others see the same?

"What's the matter?" Gray asked, turned to her again. But he did not have much time to think as the water came hot out of her again. Her anger built up again. _How the…_ he started to think, but it was no time to be distracted. The water surrounded him so fast and he was flung back with great force. _I'll freeze it again_ , he thought and regained his footing. His arms were out in front of him. _It won't freeze? Is it even hotter than before?_ he thought shocked. The force got stronger and once again he was floating away.

"Juvia is nothing but a gloomy rain woman!" she yelled as the water continued. "And yet Phantom Lord accepted Juvia for who she is! Juvia is one of the element 4! A Phantom wizard!" She used her water body and flew towards Gray with her power.

"I'm not gonna lose! Not to Phantom!" Gray yelled and shielded himself. Then with his free hand he shot it out to freeze the water that was coming.

Bluesky jumped away in time. "He even froze the rain," she said surprised as she fell.

"Ice Geyser!" Gray yelled and the ice trapped Juvia. She screamed, no doubt from anger as the ice surrounded her. A feeling of regret went through him as he saw her covered and the ice exploded.

 _Pull yourself together Bluesky!_ Gajeel shouted in her head. _You are wonderful and I wouldn't usually care, but you made me care. Don't make me come over to kick your butt._

 _Gajeel_ , she thought and everything faded as she fell. She opened her eyes shocked and then a hand grabbed her and she looked up. Gray held onto her and for a moment her mind went blank.

"Please let Juvia go," she whispered as tears started to fall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked. "Don't let go of my hand! I'm not letting you fall!"

"Idiot," Bluesky muttered, low enough so he would not hear her. But on the inside she felt strangely happy. He managed to pull her up, however, she was too weak after all the anger faded and the rain stopped. The clouds remained as she tried to sort out her feelings. "Why did you save Juvia?" she then asked as he sat beside her.

"Beats me. Anyway, get some sleep," he said.

She felt even more confused now, and a little bit curious. His back was against her and she could not see his face. She just laid there, breathing. Her anger had cooled down and her rational part made her realize that she had snapped for so little. Such a little comment and she had went crazy. She felt ashamed that she had let it so out of control.

"So, finally cooled down?" he asked turned towards her. Gray could not read the emotion on Juvia's face as she simply stared up. She looked tired and he briefly wondered if he had overdone it again. The clouds cleared and the sun shined brightly on the sky. He looked up in wonder and then back at her. She had tears in her eyes as she stared up.

"The rain has stopped…" she whispered. "So silly…" she muttered and wished for a hole to come and make her disappear.

"What's so silly?" Gray asked. He caught the last part and stared at her curiously. She looked another way and he understood that she would not answer him. She bit her lip and he wondered what had happened to the confident rain woman he had seen not too long ago. He let it pass and their eyes met. "So, up for round 2?" he asked. Mainly for fun. The reaction was not what he expected. She glared at him and turned to the side. Her eyes closed and she seemed to be far away. "Hey, are you alright?" No response. _What to do? What to do?_ he thought a bit panicked. He shook his head. She was clearly breathing and she did not look in pain.

"Gray!" The sound of Mira and Elfman made Bluesky want to peek. However, she kept her focus so she would not get distracted and act away from how she was supposed to. She had to remain "unconscious".

"Elfman! And Mira too!" Gray exclaimed.

"So this is the third element 4?" Elfman asked. "Why does she look so content?"

"Beats me. Maybe she's having a nice dream," Gray answered.

 _Close,_ Bluesky thought.

"Only one left!" Mira said. "If we can defeat one more, we can stop Abyss Break."

"The Magic Giant moves using the power of the element 4," Elfman explained.

"We can still do it," Mira said. "We can do it!"

Mira and Elfman started to leave. Gray looked down at Juvia and saw that a small smile graced her lips. He found it safe to leave her, but at the same time he thought it odd that he even considered staying with her to look after her until she woke up. Just to make sure she was ok. He shook his head and followed the siblings.

Bluesky heard that he left. She had ignored him and focused on Gajeel emotions instead. Her body was sore and she would not be moving for a little while and she took the time to lay under the sky and rest. She was out. Only Aria was left to fuel Abyss Break. She was glad. She was glad she was defeated even if she had a little wish for winning. It had been so tempting. Yet, it had to more or less go as it should. She did not think she had messed a lot up by not saying everything as the real Juvia, or acting as her. After all, _she_ _was_ Juvia now and she acted from that. Even if she got an unexpected crush on the ice maker mage. Again she could not believe herself. How stupid could she get?

It took time and she knew there were plenty of battles. She rolled more to the edge and looked down at the water. It was time she did as she planned all along.

 _Hey, Juvia. Are you alright?_

She lifted her right hand and placed her wrist with the stars close to her lips. "I'm fine," she said softly. She knew he heard it. And only he could.

 _Something is going on with your emotions again, Bluesky. I can feel it._

"I'm sorry Gajeel," she whispered. "Focus on your fight with Natsu, then tell me when you're done."

 _Stay in character,_ he reminded her.

"Juvia is fine Gajeel. Don't worry, for she will manage."

The giant moved again. No doubt falling. Abyss Break would not be unleashed. Bluesky sighed in relief. "Juvia's glad," she whispered and the smile got wider. She rolled to the side as Gajeel informed her he got Lucy again. And she in turn reminded him to not be too harsh on her, but at the same time play his part. The arguing in their heads might have been funny if it was not for Bluesky's serious emotions.

Gajeel felt her clearly through the link. She was up to something. Something she obviously had not told him. In a way it pissed him off more than he wanted to admit and he used his feelings towards her. She was smart and she managed to block him off a little. However, she had used a lot of magic power, and it was not easy to say how long the link would stay between them. He stopped bothering her as he knew she had to rest to keep the link open between them. He channeled a little bit of his magic into the link and he felt her gratefulness.

"We have captured Lucy!" Bluesky rolled back on her back and she listened to Jose. "So, we have accomplished one of our objectives. Thus we have one final goal that remains to be fulfilled. Wiping you off the face of this earth! You worthless brats!" She clenched her fists. The only thing keeping her calm was that she knew Makarov would eventually come and save the day from Jose.

 _I must admit Bluesky, Lucy is a damned tough woman,_ he whispered in her mind.

Bluesky smiled brightly. _That she is_. She let her laughter in her mind to his. _Don't stray from your focus Gajeel. I know he's there with you now._

 _Yeah_ , he answered and it got quiet again.

She wondered how it would have been if Gajeel had not helped her in the start. If he had not believed her. Or decided to kill her for that sake. The thought almost made her laugh. She could not imagine Gajeel as she knew now, trying to kill her. He was too good hearted. He was her best friend and she realized that she had taken it a little for granted. She could have been so unlucky. Everything could have happened differently and it could have happened so that she had to take care of herself. But she _had_ been lucky and she would forever feel grateful. She could no longer imagine leaving without Gajeel. Leaving would be betraying him. Though she was not leaving Earth Land, she was still sort of leaving. The resort would be a nice break. Nevertheless, Gajeel could not know about it, and she shielded her mind well while thinking of it.

She could no longer imagine leaving Earth Land. She had a new future awaiting her. Although she still did not know how to place her new crush. _And I hope that is all it is to it_ , she thought. _It cannot be more, right?_ She did not know what to do if her feelings did not go away with time, but she was certain she would not take after Juvia-Mia and become a stalker. She personally thought that would creep _any_ guy out. Unless he was Lyon, she added with a thought. He had the same tendencies. However, she would thankfully not meet him for a while.

For a moment there was a bright light and she knew that Makarov had taken out Jose. The relief was great inside her, however, she did not get to be with her peace for long.

 _I'm beat_ , Gajeel said in her mind. A tiny bit of surprise leaked through.

 _You're beat? Did you go all out?_ She asked a bit smug.

 _Sorta,_ he answered.

"Sorta? What answer is that?" she whispered into the link. It was easier and less magic was used that way.

 _It means that even if we trained a lot it was not like you prepared me completely. He took me a bit by surprise. He's fucking strong, but don't tell him I said that. Now I can barely move. And what was that fucking light?_

"Talk in the link, Gajeel. I won't tell. And thanks for not swearing so much, so I will let this one pass since you've been so good," she said amused. "Juvia could not reveal it. It had…"

"…to be done," Gajeel finished as he talked into the hidden link. He could practically feel the stare on him.

 _Fairy Law_ , Bluesky whispered in the mind.

"Who're you talking to?" Natsu asked.

"None of yer fucking business," Gajeel answered harshly. He blocked out the fire dragon slayer. "Hey, are you there?" he asked into the link.

"Yeah," Bluesky answered. It was time she told him. "Remember to approach him early." _Undercover mission_ , she added in her mind. "He will let you. He will see the truth. Tell him a little of me as well, but not too much."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked into the link and felt the panic rise. Something was not right with Bluesky. There was something she was not telling him. "Rain woman, I swear that if you don't tell me-" He was cut off by her voice in his head.

"I'm leaving. I'll join later, I promise. But there is something I must do first," Bluesky said and felt a tear fall. She was half sitting now and the link was near to disappearing.

"Juvia, you're not leaving, goddamn it! Don't you dare!" he yelled into the link.

"Who's Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia!" The link was gone and with his dragon senses, he briefly heard the water. She had used it as an escape. "Juvia, don't you dare!" he yelled and looked over the edge of the broken giant. He saw the shape of Juvia and she waved up apologetically and then she disappeared with the water. He turned on his back again. He could barely move and she caused him more stress than he wanted to admit sometimes. Why would he even listen to her?

 _Because she's like a sister to you_ , his mind reminded him, reflecting his heart.

"Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

 _I wish I didn't_ , Gajeel thought annoyed. And highly irritated.

"I can't hear nothing'," he answered.

"So hey, where did you learn Dragon Slayer magic?"

So Bluesky had been right there as well. He guessed he shouldn't be so surprised anymore that things happened as she said they would. And now she was out of his sight. Gone for an uncertain amount of time.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next monthly update. It might become some hectic now, so I decided to post now ;) Just in case… Here is also a tiny peek of Bluesky's past (will be more revealed eventually).**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Bluesky_

I stayed close. Well, as close as I could after the battle. I just had to make sure that it all went ok. But I stayed in the water so Gajeel couldn't smell me. I knew when he was out of sight I could finally emerge for just a short amount of time to make sure it went fine with Fairy Tail. It did, and I was glad. I would have hated myself if I had changed anything.

So instead of pining after Gray and stalking him I went ahead to the next place. It would be a little while until they would come, but I would need that time to think. Lucy would save Loke first and I was tempted to watch that happen. The down side was that the Spirit King would probably sense me or something and I would ruin the moment, so I kept to my original plan.

The guilt of leaving Gajeel like I had was not easy to ignore either. Even if it had to be done, it was hard on me and I wondered if he had followed what I said. A part of my mind wondered what he would do when I returned and I almost felt sick to think of any reaction. What if he did not want to talk to me anymore? What if he hated me when I came back?

Akane Resort was interesting. The room I booked was wonderful and I was glad I had saved as much jewels as I had. My days were spent at the beach and I soaked up the sun. I did not forget that I was not the biggest fan of it, and a parasol cast a shadow over me while I relaxed. My skin stayed pale, even when I tried to lay in the open sun. I wondered if it was some sort of side effect to being a rain woman.

It had taken me some time to get there as I had let myself swallow in guilt and camped in the woods, but then I had finally let myself rest. I could not keep feeling guilty forever. The sun stayed up for many hours and I took the time to stay outside until it disappeared beyond the horizon. If people gave me looks, I did not notice.

That night, before it would start, or that was my feeling, I dreamt of the past.

" _Mia, are you alright? That's the forth visible bruise this week," Cornelia said._

 _I tried to stand, but my legs were shaky. I was sixteen. My aunt did not care and I could still not move without getting problems. My ex-boyfriend, he was a problem though._

" _I'm alright now. He's not near me."_

" _Just because you refused to sleep with him, and then broke up with him. It's not right. At least you finally called the cops."_

" _What does it help?" I asked, teary-eyed. "It's not like my aunt cares either, and her husband just wants my money. I'm glad they are not entitled to them though. Neither do I love them enough to share my heritage with them."_

" _Which is what gives you this problems in the first place. They treat you like shit. Your ex does… What would you have done without me?" Cornelia asked with hands on her hips._

" _I probably would have gone mental," I admitted._

" _Exactly. Come now, mom wants me to bring you to the hospital. Just to check that everything's alright, kay?" Cornelia's worried eyes made me shatter._

 _She and her mother cared when no one else did. How could I have ended up like this? What had I done to deserve this?_

 _The hospital visit was over and done fast since Cornelia's mother was a doctor. Thank goodness for that. Returning to their place I fell exhausted unto their couch._

" _Let's watch Fairy Tail," Cornelia said excited and lifted my legs so she could sit down._

" _Fairy Tail?" I asked._

" _Yeah, it's really fun!"_

My dream world shattered and I woke up covered in my sweat. The memory was too clear and I cursed it for resurfacing. The only good part about it was Fairy Tail. The first time I had seen it. When I was introduced to it.

I sighed and decided I could after all just get up. It was no use in sleeping anymore. I dressed lightly and exited my room. The lobby was quiet and I went into the restaurant to eat breakfast. It went rather fast and I returned to the beach. It was not many people and I knew it was early. However, as the sun went higher on the sky, the more people came.

"Give me back my boxers!" I heard Gray's voice and startled I sat up. Further away I could see them. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza and at last, Gray. Natsu was dancing with the boxers and I refrained from laughing. I turned my attention again as I did not want to seem suspicious. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Phantom!" I heard Lucy whisper, shocked. She was not too far away.

"What is it Lucy?" Erza asked.

I sighed and arose. Pretending I did not see them, I packed up and headed back for the hotel. I did not need this right now. The nice day would soon turn, that I understood. At least I was here and I would not let them be without Juvia. She was supposed to be close to Gray and I had to do as supposed. Sometimes I briefly wondered if I was doing the right thing. Or if I was causing more problems for myself than necessary. Nevertheless, I kept going as planned. To prepare and get ready. It would not be much resting from here on and out.

* * *

The evening came faster than Bluesky liked to admit. It was almost going too fast. When she came downstairs she walked past Natsu who was banging his fists on a machine. She had to hide her laughter behind her hand and she kept going. She spotted Gray playing and she decided to make herself known.

"Gray…" she said to gain his attention. It did not help that he first stared straight towards her chest. A faint blush decided to make an appearance and she wanted to curse herself for picking such a dress.

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray exclaimed.

Bluesky only nodded and barely tilted her head as he threw away the cards. He motioned for her to follow and she did, curiously. They sat down together and she could barely control her filter. Words wanted to pour out but she had to stay in check and in character.

"I heard that Phantom was disbanded," Gray said.

Bluesky met his eyes. "Yes. Juvia is now a free wizard," she answered. Suddenly she felt the presence and her guard was up, though she refused to show it to Gray.

"So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail, then?" Gray asked.

 _What makes him think that?_ she thought and barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. It was not like she was trying to make it obvious.

"Yeah, Juvia does," she answered. Not as enthusiastic as supposed maybe and she saw that Gray caught onto it. Thankfully he did not call her out on it.

"But after all that… Well, I don't mind, but I'm not sure what the master would say."

"Juvia will do anything," she answered seriously and the attention was fully on her. Their eyes were locked.

"I wouldn't say that so lightly if I were you." Gray's tone was serious as well and she smiled in turn.

The steps were right behind them.

"Gray Fullbuster?"

Bluesky turned before he did. Simon was already here. She knew what was going to happen and got ready to protect. Gray turned as well and it started. The explosion was not the biggest, but it was big enough. She was flung a bit from Gray and the instant pain was not very welcome.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted. "Why you…" He did not like the feeling that went through him when he saw Juvia hurt. It was not a very known feeling and in that moment it was not pleasant. But what he knew for sure was that he did not want to see Juvia hurt and it angered him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Where is Erza?"

Bluesky heard it clearly. So did Gray.

"What?" he asked.

"Where is Erza?" Simon asked again.

"You think I'll tell you?"

Bluesky had managed to pull herself together and was forming in front of Gray so she was between him and Simon. "I will not allow you to lay a finger on Gray," she said as she appeared. "Juvia will be your opponent." She held her arms out protectively.

"Juvia…" The wonder in Gray's voice made her heart skip a beat and she told herself she could not lose focus now. But it was not easy when her heart chose to play other games.

"Danger is closing in around Erza," she muttered high enough for him to hear.

"Sure looks like it," he answered. Neither of them stopped looking in front of them.

Simon took two fingers to his head. "What? You found her already? Oh, I see… So I can clean up here? Understood."

Bluesky knew it was time to act. The darkness came quick and she was glad she was so close to Gray.

"Whoa, it went dark!" he said at once and Bluesky was able to hear the stress in his voice.

"It's Dark Lineage Magic," Simon said. "Dark Moment."

Bluesky acted fast as she grabbed Gray ready to protect him. "Leave a double," she whispered. It did not take long after that that a gunshot rung and then the lights came on. However, she kept the position and did not move.

"Gray… No!" Lucy's voice made her aware that they were moving forward again. The time was no longer still. Lucy's panicked voice was funny when ice-Gray fell apart and she had to keep herself from laughing aloud. "I-I-It'll be okay! I'll fix you up, promise!" Lucy's voice was shaking as she in a panic tried to put together ice-Gray.

"Please stay calm," Bluesky said and gained Lucy's attention. The water appeared and so did she.

"It's you, one of the element 4!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, Lucy!" Gray shouted from underneath the water. It disappeared and came back to Bluesky's body. "She's not our enemy anymore," Gray said, his voice calm.

"That is correct," Bluesky started. "Gray was inside of Juvia." It came out faster than she thought but when she had said it she realized how wrong it truly sounded.

"I-inside?" Lucy stuttered.

Bluesky felt horrified that she had managed to say it like this and with such a serious tone as well. It was just so wrong. They both got up, and standing Gray was taking off his tie. Letting the comment slide.

"After it got dark all of a sudden, I figured I'd leave a double and see how things turned out, but…" He was starting on his shirt. _She also told me to leave one when I was already thinking of it…_

"In order for him to not be discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Gray in her Water Lock," she explained.

"And thanks to your meddling, he got away!"

Bluesky felt her anger surface. How dared he! Her fists clenched and she bit her teeth together harshly. She could not let herself waver.

"Lucy, where's Natsu and the others?" he asked.

"I don't know about Natsu, but Happy and Erza have been…" Lucy had no chance of continuing as the flames stood out high. Distracting the three.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy yelled at the same time. They started running towards the flames and Bluesky followed after. Soon they reached him. "Natsu!" they yelled again.

"Did something happen?" Gray asked.

"Is it normal to go shooting people in the mouth?" Natsu asked angrily. "That hurt! A guy could get hurt really bad!"

Bluesky refrained from hitting him and internally face palmed. Only Natsu. She felt a bit defeated watching him and she knew she was not the only one. Lucy was the first to speak. Commenting. Then she could not help herself but add, "Such is the Salamander." Her tone was serious but it went unnoticed as Natsu was not done with his fit.

"That damn blockhead!" he yelled. "I won't let him escape!" he continued and then started running.

"After him!" Gray said.

"Sure, but where did they go?" Lucy asked.

"He's got a nose on him that'd put animals to shame," Gray said and Bluesky nodded in agreement even if they did not see it.

They started to run after.

It did not take too long before they were onboard a small boat. It was certainly interesting for Bluesky who indeed found Natsu's motion sickness hilarious. However, she did not make it obvious.

"Hey, do you think the people trapped in the cards were saved?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"We alerted the army, so they're probably fine by now," Gray answered.

"I hope so…"

"But anyway, where are we?"

"Perhaps Juvia's group has gotten lost…" Bluesky spoke up.

Lucy turned her head annoyed. "Natsu, are you sure they're in this direction?"

However, it was not much of an answer from him as he hung over the edge over the boat. It was disgusting but funny. _So strange,_ she thought.

"We're relying on your nose here! Get it together, man!" Gray yelled. Both girls kept quiet as he continued his rant. "Damn… I can't believe that Erza and Happy were kidnapped while we were knocked out. How pathetic is that?" he added.

Bluesky refrained from face-palming. "But how did a wizard as powerful as Erza get defeated?" she asked.

Gray's look was utterly creepy and she was barely able to refrain herself from shuddering while he said, "She wasn't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about Erza!"

"I-I'm sorry," Bluesky stuttered and nearly cringed. _I know more than you would believe, Gray,_ she added in her thoughts.

"Gray, calm down!" Lucy scolded.

"Tch."

"They said they were Erza's old friends. Even we don't know anything about Erza, really…" Lucy explained.

Suddenly Natsu came to it and drew their attention. He stood up and said, "Something feels very dangerous…"

"The birds…" Lucy gasped as the birds fell.

"What in the world is this?" Gray wondered.

The fish was dead as well, not only the birds. It meant they were getting closer to their destination. She felt the chill down her spine and she straightened a little. "This is not normal…" she said.

"This wreckage… It's from Fiore's military ships!" Gray said.

"I don't like this…" Lucy complained.

"Hey, look." Natsu turned his head and the others followed to see the same.

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked.

Bluesky lifted her right arm. "Water Dome!" she said. The water surrounded them quickly. "Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach," she suggested.

Lucy was speechless. "W-whoa…"

It did not take long before Natsu's motion sickness made itself known again. "I just can't…" he said with a sick voice.

"We're almost there, sheesh!" Lucy complained.

"Don't you have any sense of dramatic tension?!" Gray asked.

Not long after they reached land and was up and running on solid ground. They stopped where the stairs started up to the tower. It was really eerie. Bluesky jumped into the water to search underneath. It did not take too long and she managed to catch the end of what Team Natsu was talking about before she decided to come over the surface to tell them.

"No! Erza and Happy are captured!" Lucy said, her tone final. "If we don't do this right, we could put the two of them in danger."

"That would put us at a disadvantage," Gray said, agreeing with Lucy.

She emerged. "I've found a way in underwater," she said.

"Really? That's great!" Gray said excited.

"It's about ten minutes underwater," she explained.

"That ain't a problem," Natsu said.

"Nope," Gray added.

"No way! Impossible!" Lucy was clearly panicking.

Before Bluesky thought of the best way to assure her, she said with her usual monotone, "Then put this on your head." She held out the water bubble for Lucy. "It's oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe under water," she explained.

"You're awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "So, who are you…" he trailed off.

Bluesky felt her free fist clench. But how could she expect else? This was Natsu after all. Instead of reacting she gave them each a water shell so they hurriedly could jump into the water. They did not have much time to lose.

Bluesky led the way and soon they emerged underneath the tower from the water.

"So this is the base of the tower," Gray said.

"Where's Erza and Happy?" Natsu wondered.

"These things are pretty convenient, if a bit tacky…" Lucy said as she still held her water shell.

 _Hell, I forgot to make it larger,_ Bluesky thought as she looked at Lucy with a panicked expression. "Uh, sorry Lucy. I forgot," she said. After that she cursed herself inside her mind as her normal-self slipped through.

"It's ok, Juvia," Lucy said calm in response. It did not seem like she noticed and Bluesky sighed in relief.

A monster roared from the air and the four looked up. "Intruders!" the guy on the monster yelled.

"Crap!" Lucy yelled.

So came the guards. "Well then…" Gray started. "…guess there's only one thing to do!"

"Right!" Bluesky agreed.

"You're asking who we are?" Natsu asked, heat starting to surround him. His right fist up into the air. "Your allies attacked us, and you don't even know?!" His tone was angry and then his fist connected with the ground together with flames.

The explosion from it gave enough of a distraction.

"We're Fairy Tail, you idiots!" Natsu yelled and the four jumped out of the smoke. Then the fire was on the opponents.

Gray followed close with his ice, then Lucy with Virgo and then Bluesky. The blades did not affect her and it seemed to startle her opponents.

"Take this!" they yelled all together. However, their attacks just went through her yet again.

"What the heck is with her?!"

"Drip, drip, drop…" Bluesky made her attack ready. "Water Slicer!" she yelled and they washed away. The ones left she trapped in her water lock's. It went quickly and they were soon standing together again. "We're mostly finished here," she said.

"Seems like it," Gray said, in his underwear.

"After making all this noise, don't you think we'll be…" Lucy stressed. "Oh, who am I kidding…" she finished defeated.

"Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Where's the blockhead?" Natsu asked impatiently.

A door opened from the strange skull-like mask in the stonewall. What supposed to look like the mouth was what opened, and the tongue came out and down towards them. Making a path.

"They're telling us, `Come on up´?" Gray wondered.

Natsu started to run ahead yelling in the process. "Blockhead!" It was clearly he had a grudge against the guy, and it was truly funny for Bluesky to witness. They came to a room with a table filled of food.

"Don't yell like that!" Lucy scolded.

"We already made such a big mess downstairs…There's no reason for us to be sneaking around anymore," Gray said, and right after stuffing his mouth with food, just like Natsu was. Bluesky beside and picking in the food, but also eating.

"What are you eating?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared," Virgo said, stating the obvious. "Shall you partake, princess?" she asked.

"Um, look here…" Lucy had no words as she watched her team and Juvia.

"The door from before was operated by remote control through magic. Our presence is completely known," Bluesky explained from where she was sitting.

"Then why in the world…" Lucy trailed off.

"Maybe they're challenging us?" Gray suggested.

"A challenge?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, yes, princess… Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?" Virgo suddenly asked.

"Appropriate?"

"Let us change those clothes…"

"Right here?!" Lucy squeaked.

Gray turned his head and got quite the look. "Hey, wait…" he managed to press out.

Bluesky turned her attention away from the food. "Gray! Don't look!" she scolded. Thankfully Lucy was by then dressed. _Poor Lucy with such perverts,_ she thought defeated.

"These are clothes from the Spirit World," Virgo explained while Lucy posed. The other three left the table to get a closer look.

"What do you think? I know, I know… I look good…" Lucy complimented herself.

"That's pretty cute," Gray commented.

"It's nice," Bluesky muttered with a small smile.

"What was that?" Gray asked and looked at her. Her smile startling him as well as the others.

"Thank you," Lucy answered, a little unsure of how to take it.

"Princess, I wish you the best of luck," Virgo said and bowed.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy said and her spirit disappeared. "Speaking of which, are you sure you want to stay in those wet clothes?" Lucy asked.

Natsu was aflame and Gray stood close to him. "We'll dry them off in a jiff," Gray said.

"Human drying machine!" Lucy exclaimed shocked.

"There they are! The intruders!"

The voices brought the four out of their little bubble. However they did not have much time to think as slices from swords came through.

"Erza!" Gray and Natsu shouted.

Lucy was relieved to see her friend again. "You're safe!"

"Cool," Bluesky whispered, not really thinking over it.

Erza turned towards them as the opponents were out. Shocked. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why?" Lucy asked, feeling confused.

"Um… Juvia is…" She did not have time to continue.

"Go back!" Erza ordered. She _had_ to protect her friends! "This is not a place you should have come!"

"Don't go sayin' that, Erza! If we retreat with our tails between our legs, that'll shame the name of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a firm tone. "I am not going to let that Blockhead off easy!"

"I said go back."

"But…" Lucy started.

"Happy's been kidnapped!" Natsu said hotly. "Do you expect me to leave him?"

"Happy?" Erza breathed. _Millianna couldn't have…_ she thought.

"Where is he?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know," Erza answered honestly.

"Okay, got it!" Natsu said.

"What do you get?" Gray asked.

"Happy is waiting for me!" And with that Natsu took off running.

"Natsu…" Erza breathed.

"That idiot…" Gray muttered.

"Natsu…" Bluesky whispered.

"We're going too!" Lucy said certain.

"No!" Erza exclaimed and held up her sword in front of them. "Millianna loves cats above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy," Erza explained. "I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. You get away from here as quickly as you can."

"No! Not without you, Erza!" Lucy protested.

"This is my problem! I do not want you to get involved." She started to walk away.

"It's already plenty our problem," Gray spoke up. "You saw Natsu, right?"

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is Jellal?" Lucy asked. "I understand if you don't want to tell us… You said that they used to be your companions, right? But now we're your companions… We're on your side, no matter what Erza!"

"You heard the lady," Gray said with a smile.

"Go back!" Erza hissed.

"Erza…" Lucy felt surprised.

"This isn't like you, …" Gray said lazily. "You'd usually say, `Follow me and no complaining!´ We'll lend you a hand. Even you get scared sometimes, right?"

Erza turned with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world…"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked as Lucy gasped.

"This is a future I cannot oppose," Erza said. "Therefore… Therefore while I still exist, I'll tell you everything."

Lucy gulped.

Bluesky listened carefully while Erza told her story.

"If it is possible to call a person `evil´, then that is what I shall call Jellal," she finished.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next chap ;) and to the reviewers, thank you! All of you give me fuel to write more :)**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"We rose up for our freedom, and to save Jellal," Erza continued.

Bluesky felt stiff and barely moved. She felt like they were wasting time, but Erza had to tell her story. She understood that. However, it did not help her distracting thoughts that was rushing inside of her at the same time. She was truly wondering how everything would go now as she was Juvia instead. The tiny whisper of how Gajeel was fairing as well was ever present and her nearness to Gray kept bothering her. Especially how her body reacted to his presence.

"I… will fight Jellal."

Bluesky heard the tears drop to the floor. Maybe she was too familiar with them. The endless rain of tears that was used to be locked inside of oneself. Nevertheless, it brought her focus back.

"Wait a second, Erza," Gray said. "That Zeref that was in your story…"

Erza had dried her tears and straightened her pose. "Yes, you should know about Zeref too," she said, her tone serious and firm.

"I'm pretty sure they called that monster that came out of the Lullaby one of Zeref's demons," Lucy said a little out of breath. Shocked by all the information and of her dear friend's past.

"That's not all," Erza said. "I suspect that Deliora was also one of Zeref's demons," she explained.

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect this Zeref person?" Bluesky asked carefully.

Erza turned and looked straight at Juvia, then at them all. "I don't understand his motive. Sho… One of my friends in the past… He said something about when the resurrection was complete, they'd become rulers over heaven…"

"But what I don't understand is why your past allies turned against you," Lucy wondered. "Wasn't the traitor Jellal and not you, Erza?" she then asked.

"He must have indoctrinated them somehow after I disappeared," Erza answered. "But I left them here for 8 years. The fact is, I did betray them."

"But it was for their sake!" Lucy exclaimed hotly. "And, yet…"

"Enough, Lucy." Erza's tone was final and Lucy looked another way. "If I can defeat Jellal, this will all be over," she explained.

Bluesky could easily see the gears turning inside of Gray, though the fact that she even noticed was almost creeping her out. Then he came. First the voice. Then the sound of his steps.

"Sister… That story… What is that supposed to mean?" Sho asked.

"Sho…" His name was but a whisper on Erza's lips.

"You trying to get sympathy from your pals with that tall tale?" he asked angrily. "Give me a break!" he shouted. "That's not even close to the truth! You blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk into the sea! Jellal told us that was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way to use magic! You were drunk from the power of magic! You tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past!"

 _Someone believes others too easily,_ Bluesky thought a bit sourly.

"Jellal told you this?" Gray asked.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy then asked right after.

It was easy to see that Sho was now doubting. After all, he had listened to a lie and believed it.

"What do you know? You don't know anything about us!" Tears were gathering in his eyes. "Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent these past 8 years finishing this tower! For Jellal… If… it was all a lie… If you are right sis… And Jellal is wrong…"

"That's right."

Simon's voice startled them all. And suddenly he appeared.

"It's you!" Gray stated.

Bluesky was quick to hold an arm out in front of him so he could not move past. "Please wait, Gray." She briefly met his eyes. "Back then, he purposefully attacked your ice-clone," she explained.

"What?" he breathed.

"There is no way a user of darkness techniques would not be able to notice. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions," she finished.

"I see Phantom's Element 4 deserves their reputation," Simon said.

"What's going on?" Sho asked.

"Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to the tower," Simon explained.

"W-Why? Why would you…"

Simon walked over to Sho and put a hand on his right shoulder. "Sho… Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time was right."

"Simon, you…" Erza breathed.

He turned to look at her. "I believed in you, Erza. I always did for these past 8 years." He took her hand. "I'm glad we could meet, Erza. From the bottom of my heart…" He pulled her in for a hug.

 _Aww, he's so cute!_ Bluesky thought. _And it's sort of romantic if you think in that way. I wonder if I can save him…_ A piercing pain went through her heart and she had to hold in a loud gasp. Something was going on with her body again, and for a moment she noticed that her hand shimmered and became see-through. Her eyes widened, but as it got solid again she regained her composure. _It must be my soul_ , she thought with a grimace.

"How…" Sho spoke suddenly up and it helped Bluesky to focus. "How could you believe in her so much?" he asked. Clearly upset with himself. "Why…" Tears fell. "Why wasn't I able to believe in her?"

 _When did he end up sitting on the floor?_ Bluesky briefly thought.

His right fist connected with the floor. "Damn! What is the truth? What should I believe in?"

Erza walked forward and crouched down to his level. "It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But let me say this much… For these past 8 years, I have never forgotten about you."

Bluesky kept glancing at Simon while Erza comforted Sho. Could she? Could she really save him? How much would it change the story if she did? She bit her lips briefly. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes. No, she couldn't. No matter how much she _wanted to_. It could change too much, and who knew what would happen then?

"But now you can do it," Simon spoke up. "Isn't that right?" Erza nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for a number of powerful wizards to gather here," he explained.

"Powerful wizards?" Lucy asked.

"To fight Jellal," Simon answered. "We'll all work together. First, we have to prevent Wally and Salamander from clashing."

After that it was time to move again. Running as before. But this time with Simon and Sho on their side.

"Damn it! My transmissions to Wally and Millianna are being intercepted!" Simon informed while they were running. "Now I don't have any idea where they are!"

"Transmissions?" Lucy asked.

"Telepathic Communication Magic, yes?" Bluesky stated.

There was no answer, but the statement was right. It did not take long though before Gray caught her attention, running beside her.

"Hey, can we really trust him?" he whispered. "I accept that he wasn't trying to kill us, but…"

Simon heard. "I have no intention of making excuses," he said from the front.

"You heard me then?" Gray asked.

"Any wizard that'd die from something like that would be no match for Jellal," Simon stated. "And I was confident that Natsu wouldn't die," he added.

"Uh, what about me, then?" Lucy squeaked.

"You people haven't realized Natsu's true power. When Natsu obtains the true power of the dragon, he will destroy all evil before him!" Simon was quite clear.

It did not take all too long before Jellal decided to speak out and the group stopped. "Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place."

"What?" Simon gasped. "It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower," he then explained.

"Isn't it about time to get things started?" Jellal asked. "Heaven's game! The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref."

"Jellal…" Sho muttered angrily.

"In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine," Jellal continued. "If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However, that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors."

"Three warriors?" Simon wondered. "Who?"

Jellal continued with his speech. "If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In other words it is a 3 vs. 8 battle royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from the Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion!" He paused only for some few seconds. "No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over, with no players left."

"What is he thinking?" Lucy asked, scared.

"Etherion?" Erza asked, shocked. "The council is doing what?" she added quietly with a whisper. Then with a stronger tone she said, "I don't believe it."

It happened too fast and they barely had time to react.

"Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"Sho, what are you doing?" Simon asked.

"Now… Let's have fun," Jellal said through the wall.

"I won't let anyone harm sister!" Sho said hotly.

"Hey, Sho!" Erza was banging her fists on the card she was trapped inside of.

"I will defeat Jellal myself!" He turned and took off running.

"Stop this! It's impossible alone!" Simon yelled after him and started to go after.

They ended up splitting up. Juvia and Lucy together as well. And looking for Natsu would prove difficult.

Bluesky recognized the room from the anime, though it looked much more real truly seeing it for herself.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu!" Bluesky followed.

"Natsu!" Lucy took a breath. "He's got really sharp ears, so he should be able to hear us from anywhere," she explained.

Bluesky turned towards her. "Same as Gajeel, then," she said. "In that case his nose should also be good."

"Um, are you and Gajeel close or something?" Lucy tried carefully.

Bluesky shook her head. "I wonder… No…" She barely smiled, while Lucy could not see.

"Ignoring me, I see?"

Bluesky heard her clearly, and she wasn't _exactly_ ignoring her, it was just difficult to sprout about her and Gajeel's friendship. Also considering if he even saw her as such now.

"Um, what else can we do?" Lucy wondered.

However, they did not have time to continue their little conversation when the guitar sound came ringing. Loudly.

"What's that horrible noise?" Lucy asked. "A guitar?" She put her hands to her ears. "Man, that's loud!"

"Juvia thinks he's pretty good," Bluesky said.

Lucy looked at her annoyed. "Something is wrong with you, seriously."

 _Well, doesn't he look crazy_ , Bluesky thought amused.

"It's a live performance from hell! Destroy!" he yelled.

"Get a haircut!" Lucy commented.

"The Assassin's Guild, Death's Head Caucus! It means skull, get it? Pretty awesome name, huh?"

"The three warriors that Jellal was talking about, then?" Bluesky asked in monotone. _I'm sorry Lucy, for what I might do to you soon_ , she thought.

"I'm one of Trinity Raven!" he bragged. "Vidaldus Taka, that's me! Rock you!" His hair stood out and then started to attack.

Lucy jumped from place to place while the hair just went through Juvia.

"Hey, you got an interesting body there." He laughed a creepy laugh.

"Juvia's body is made of water. Drip, drip, drop."

"Go get 'im, Juvia!" Lucy yelled. "I'll just get out of your way, and…"

"There is no attack that will work against Juvia," Bluesky said while she started to let the water flow in swirls around her. "Water Lock!" she yelled.

"Rock?" he asked. "You're a rocker too?" However he did not have more time to continue as the water surrounded him.

"Nothing but talk," she said.

"You weren't one of the Element 4 for nothing!" Lucy said excitedly. "You'd be pretty scary as an enemy…"

His hair started to soak up the water, and soon there was nothing left of her spell. He flung his head and hair and Bluesky watched in disgust. "Juvia's Water Lock has disappeared!" She was a tiny tiny bit pissed.

"And… Eww!" Lucy added right after.

"It's best to wash out your hair with water in the morning. Shampooing every day will damage your hair."

"Bastard… How did you break the Water Lock?" The last part she mainly added for Lucy's sake. She could not suddenly obviously know.

"My hair can absorb liquid," he told them. "But no oil or alcohol, please… That would damage it."

 _He's crazy alright_ , she thought.

 _Oh no_ , Lucy thought.

"But you girls ain't so bad looking!" He laughed.

"There it is! As usual!" Lucy said with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Bluesky wondered.

"`Being cute is the source of all my troubles.´"

"Eeny-meeny-miny-moe…Which-one-will-be-come-my-hell's-min-ion?" His finger stopped on her. "All set! You'll be my succubus today!"

"Succubus?" she wondered. Then she realized. He started playing and at first it did not affect her. _I must take down the barrier so it will work,_ she thought and grimaced inwardly. _Sorry. Lucy…_

"Rock of Succubus!"

With the barrier she had learnt to create together with Gajeel disappearing, she could feel the horrible sound. She screamed out. "What is this sound?" she then asked. "No, stop it!" she screamed.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Don't! Don't come inside Juvia!" she screamed as the tendrils from the music started to take over her body. She could feel the change.

In the back of the control she could see what was going on. She could feel. And she could hear. But for now, as the barrier was down, she could do nothing to stop it, unless she got it up again.

"Juvia!" she heard Lucy yell to her.

"Become my slave," he said.

"Hell, hell, hell!" she heard herself say. Her voice and tone sounded as crazy as his. "I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Her laughter was so off and Lucy looked scared.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked shocked. _What happened to Juvia?_ she wondered. _He… He took control of her. How? But she was so strong…_

She laughed crazily again. "I'll take you to hell! Go to hell! Prepare to rock!"

Her movements and expression was so unlike from what Lucy had gotten used to and it wasn't exactly preferred. She was shocked. "Juvia…" she said. "What's happened to you?" She hoped she could get through, but so far it seemed difficult.

Vidaldus strung his guitar again and laughed.

Juvia responded quickly. "This is the ultimate vibe!"

"It's so loud!" Lucy had covered her ears again. Her head tilted. Though the thought struck her fast. "Juvia… Is this because of the noise from that guitar?" she then asked. They were both acting crazy.

"Exactly!" Vidaldus responded. "Women who become my succubi can only hear my orders! But if I captured both of you, the game would be booooring! What I wanna see is a good cat fight between two girls! You know, one of those rip-roarin', jiggly, slippery, hair-pullin' affairs!"

"You're just the lowest."

"Lowest? That's the _highest_ praise you could give me!" He began strumming again.

"It's time for little babies who don't understand rock to get spanked," rock-Juvia said.

Her body became water and she came straight at Lucy. "And I just changed clothes!" Lucy complained.

"Now then…" The face of rock-Juvia started to appear in the water in front of her. Then she arose and came close to Lucy's face. "Which part should I devour first? I think I should start with that dress! Too pretty for you!" Then she ripped her dress over the chest and Lucy screamed horrified, covering her chest.

"This is it, yes!"

"What are you doing? Get a hold of yourself, Juvia!"

She came straight at her and Lucy was suddenly inside water. Then a hand grabbed her hair and pushed her out to the floor.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled. "You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Attacking your allies isn't…"

"Hey you! Heyah! Feel the vibe!" He was head-banging like crazy while the guitar's sound came out. "Get her!"

 _Lucy…_ Bluesky thought sadly. But her body had its own mind. "Water Cane!" she yelled and started whipping Lucy.

"Yes, raise the roof with that red rhythm! That's the soul of rock!"

"Says who?" Lucy was angry. The guy was a pervert and Juvia was under his control. How could she get to her?

"I want more cat-fight with claws! Do it like she's trying to steal you away a guy you like!" Vidaldus said excitedly.

"Guy I like?!" rock-Juvia responded.

Water rock-Juvia came straight at Lucy and she stared wide-eyed. Then again she was inside water. _It's no use…_ she thought. _She's completely under his control! What should I do? There's no way I could beat Juvia if she's fighting for real._

The laughter was ugly. "Die inside of Juvia!"

 _I can't breathe…_

"Lucy…" Bluesky tried. Silently through her water. "Lucy!"

 _Juvia?_ Lucy thought shocked.

"Lucy…" Bluesky whispered through the water. "Juvia isn't doing this." _I really am sorry,_ she then thought.

 _Her heart is speaking to me?_ Lucy wondered.

"Juvia doesn't want to hurt her friends. Perhaps it is presumptuous for me to say `friend´… I might have done some mistakes, Lucy… But Juvia has come to love Fairy Tail. It's welcoming, and fun, and a warm place… Even in the rain, it feels like the sun is out inside Fairy Tail." _It really is true, even if I have not been much part of it yet._ "Juvia had no idea it was okay to smile this much inside a guild!" _Only Fairy Tail,_ she thought with an inside smile. "That's what I thought… And just when I felt like I could finally become friends with everyone… Juvia truly is a woman that brings misfortune…" She could feel her own tears as she got a little bit more of control, even if it was not much.

 _Tears…_ Lucy thought. _Even inside the water, Juvia's tears are warm…_

 _I don't want to harm my future friends,_ Bluesky thought.

"Juvia, baby!" Vidaldus interrupted both females thoughts. "It's about time to finish her off!"

 _I can't_ , she thought and then managed to gain enough control to push Lucy out of the water. The music was still playing and controlling her, but she had a tiny bit of control. How long it would last, she was not sure. "This will be the end for you!" she heard herself say.

"People who shed tears for their friends…" Lucy started, her voice firm. Strong. She got up on her legs again. "…will never be rejected from Fairy Tail!"

 _Lucy_ … Her heart felt so warm and she could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Go ahead and boast!" Lucy taunted. "Thanks to you, I remembered something pretty neat!"

"You're so boring," Vidaldus commented. "Hurry up and destroy her, Juvia baby!"

 _The barrier takes longer to get back up than I thought._ "Ok! I'll tear you to shreds with my Water Jigsaw! Here's the big finish!"

She came at her again.

"Lucy, dodge!" she yelled for only Lucy's ears.

Lucy held the key ready. And then when Juvia was near enough she put the key in the water of Juvia. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

Aquarius appeared and she did not look glad.

Vidaldus looked in shock. "What?!"

"She called a spirit using Juvia's body?" rock-Juvia asked, surprised.

"As long as there is water, I can summon the most powerful spirit, Aquarius!" Lucy said triumphantly. "It's all thanks to you, Juvia!" The triumph did not last long when she saw Aquarius' expression.

"Shut up, you!" she yelled and lifted her urn. "You bratty little girls!"

The big wave swept them all and Bluesky had almost succeeded in getting her barrier up again.

"Don't you listen?" Vidaldus asked. "I told you that my hair can absorb water, remember?"

Lucy emerged from the water. "Juvia!" she yelled.

Bluesky followed and got her head above surface as well. "I'm over here!" she yelled and looked towards Lucy.

"Juvia!" Lucy screamed and stretched her hand towards her.

Bluesky lifted hers. "Lucy!" Then their hands connected.

The light was blinding and then the water started to move. Their power was combining.

"What is this water?" Vidaldus asked surprised. "This is more than I can absorb!" The water shot up underneath him and flung him to the ceiling.

They all fell, and then the water sank. In the end, the three of them laid on the ground. Vidaldus defeated. Both girls sat up. Then they hugged.

"We did it!" Lucy squealed.

"Juvia is back to normal!" Bluesky said happily.

"I'm glad… I'm so glad, Juvia," Lucy said while their foreheads rested against each other.

 _Lucy, you're warm…_ Bluesky thought with a smile. _You truly are a wonderful person._

Aquarius scared them both and they split. Both had forgotten about the spirit. The angry spirit that was still out. "Hey, you!" Aquarius said up in Lucy's face. "Don't go summoning me in freaky places! You better not be plannin' on summoning me in a toilet bowl next, _right_? I'll kill you, witch!"

Lucy was shivering. "I'm sorry…"

"She's scary…" Bluesky commented. Seeing Aquarius for the first time was much scarier than she thought, but what could she expect?

"Don't get carried away," Aquarius said.

"Right, I'm sorry," Lucy managed to press out.

Then Aquarius' expression changed to pleasant. "I'll be going on a vacation with my boyfriend for two weeks." And then it changed again. To angry. "Do _not_ summon me, got it?"

"Got it," Lucy said carefully.

"Get a boyfriend yourself already. Hmph. As if that were possible." Then she disappeared.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy yelled after the spirit.

Bluesky wanted to laugh. "Lucy, love is very important," she then said seriously.

Lucy breathed out and turned towards her. "Anyway…" She flung herself back in the water. "We managed to get one of them! Things aren't going the way Jellal planned."

"No…" Bluesky looked down. "It was you who defeated him, Lucy."

"It was both of us."

Bluesky smiled.

"That's better," Lucy commented and smiled back. "I can't help it, but when you opened up to me, it made us seem more like friends."

Bluesky nodded. "Lucy, I would like to be your friend," she said honestly. Tears wanted to well up in her eyes and fall, and she honestly could not stop them when Lucy grinned towards her. She fell to her knees.

"I would like that," she responded. She laughed once and then said, "Let's wait a little while we recover our strength."

"Yes…" Bluesky wiped away the tears. "Juvia will as well," she said.

 _I've gained a new friend. I hope this time in Fairy Tail with me as Juvia can be a little bit different than what it would be if the original Juvia was here right now. I wonder how much Lucy's seen of the_ real _me already. If she's seen through my act. I have slip ups, after all, I am only human. Wizard. I got magic. I never dreamed that I would get a chance to live like this. What I experience. It truly is an adventure._

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chap. The end of the arc and the start of another one ;) Thanks a lot to my reviewers : ) Fanfiction is messed up with sending me mail when I get reviews, so I am often surprised when I see the reviews have gone up in numbers, hehe. Anyway, on with the story.**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"Damn it! Turn the ship around!"

Bluesky faintly listened to Gray's voice as he complained. She and Lucy had been taken outside of the tower. Now both of them, including Gray, Happy, Millianna and Wally sat in a boat. Bluesky leaning heavily on Gray and barely conscious.

"I can't do that, okay?" Wally said.

"We were told to get away from here," Millianna said.

"But Erza is still inside… And Natsu, too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm sure she will be fine," Sho said. "I have to trust her."

"I can't leave her to just Natsu!" Gray grit out.

"There's nothing to be done," Wally said. "Simon is also with him… They'll handle it somehow."

"Somehow? What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked.

"Don't yell!" Millianna whined.

"Everyone, calm down!" Sho tried, but to no use.

"Shut up!" Gray growled. "Turn the boat around now! I've got to save Erza!"

"Hurry, there's no time!" Lucy agreed with Gray.

"I said it's no use!" Wally argued.

"Shut up!" Happy's yelling startled them all. "What's with you? I want to go back, too! But there's no point… Etherion will fire any moment! I just know that Natsu will bring Erza back! That's what Simon told me! If Salamander's true power awakens even Jellal wouldn't…" Tears kept falling and Millianna cried with him.

Bluesky felt weak. She really felt weakened after the control had taken so much of her. She could not say anything. She could not move. Maybe a little twitch, but she had to relax to regain her strength.

She woke up right before Etherion was about to fire, and the light was blinding. Trying to shield her eyes, it was futile. The power of the attack made a huge wave and started to fling them away. They were hit by the wave, and the boat turned, casting all of them out. She had to think quickly, and soon she was shielding her friends and allies inside a bubble. She could only watch in shock as well. Even if she knew the truth, it was still horrible to watch.

"No…" Lucy said with a weakened tone. Tears glistening in her eyes.

"Natsu… Erza…" Happy cried.

The smoke from the attack faded and the tower was still standing. Just looking a tiny bit different. A giant lacrima.

"Hey, they're okay, right? Natsu, Erza and Simon too?" Lucy asked.

"That's the R-system?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, that's the true form of the R-system we built, got it?" Wally answered.

"It's activating…" Millianna said uncertain.

"Activating?" Lucy asked shocked. "You mean it's resurrecting Zeref?"

"I don't know. We've never seen it operate," Sho answered.

"And Natsu and Erza is inside of it?" Gray asked.

"Simon as well… and Jellal…" Sho said.

The explosions coming from the tower was no doubt from a battle that was going on.

"I wonder if Natsu and Erza are okay?" Lucy wondered.

"They're fine," Happy started. "Because they're both Fairy Tail wizards," he finished.

"You've got that right," Gray agreed. "All we can do now is believe in them."

The large explosion made them all speechless.

"Woah…" Came from most of them.

"It exploded!" Happy stated.

 _No shit, Happy_ , Bluesky thought while she stared wide-eyed.

"They're okay… Right?" Lucy asked, uncertain with the answer.

"Sho, what's happening?" Millianna asked from behind.

"What is this unsettled feeling I have…" he said.

They could only wait in suspense and soon the tower had several more explosions. One after the other. It shook the water around so much that the bubble moved.

"What's happening?" Wally asked as the waves underneath them moved harshly.

"That's got to be Natsu," Happy said in good faith of his friend.

"Yeah, I agree," Lucy breathed.

"But, is that gonna be okay?" Millianna asked.

"It'll be okay…" Gray swallowed quickly. "Or so I'd like to think. But he sure is going wild there…" His tone was on the verge of annoyance.

Bluesky was not able to get out any words and sat with her mouth agape. It was enough talk coming from her companions inside the bubble.

Then the lacrima started to light up. Rays of light stood up against the sky.

"How pretty!" Millianna commented.

"No, that's…" Wally started.

"I can feel a terrible magical power coming from that light!" Bluesky commented. Finally able to utter some words.

"Wait… Then that means… Could Etherion be going out of control?" Gray wondered.

"Out of control? Why?" Lucy felt the worry rise higher within herself. What would happen now? To them, Erza, Natsu…

"The magical power of Etherion…" Sho said.

"Keeping that great amount of magical power in one place can never be stable for long," Happy said.

"A turbulent vortex of magical power with nowhere else to go will burst out, causing a giant explosion…" Bluesky trailed off, looking straight at the lacrima that was so lit up. She could feel Gray's gaze on her while she explained, and her heart did not help the matter. It was beating fast and it made her almost breathless.

"Whoa! We'll be caught in it as well!" Wally said.

"What about sister and the others still inside?" Sho asked hotly.

"This isn't about who's saving who anymore!" Gray practically growled. "We're all going to be wiped out together!"

The feeling of dread and that everything was going to end did not escape Bluesky. The mood was as it was and she was dragged into it as well. Though the feeling of guilt welled up inside her. She could not tell them that they would be alright. Sort of anyway. The death of Simon would make its own effect as well. For now she had to stay positive inside her mind and believe that everything went well. No matter how dark the situation looked to be.

There was a light large bubble around the lacrima and it was casting a light straight up into the sky as well.

"It's exploding!" Wally shouted.

Millianna screamed.

"No, it's not!" Gray said loudly above the noise. "Etherion is heading up into the sky!"

Lucy gasped and fell a little forward. Watching the light. Then the light disappeared.

The lacrima started to fall and it made the waves worse than it had already been. Another huge wave and heavy wind from the fall blew them away, yelling in the process.

"It disappeared!" Happy suddenly exclaimed.

"Etherion went into the sky!" Sho said.

"Erza! Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

For Bluesky it pretty much went in a blur from there. They were blown away to a beach and the bubble around them dropped. But somehow Erza seemed to have made it before them. Natsu was holding her. They were running towards the two of them while the others shouted her name. She followed. A little in the back. Then she was yelling her name too. She was safe. They were all safe. It was such a relief.

* * *

Bluesky did not want to intrude and excused herself as fast as she could. She was on her way to Fairy Tail. Hopefully she would get to join. But there was a nagging thought. Had Gajeel talked to Makarov? How much had he told him? Had he even joined? Of course they had talked about this before, but would he stick to what they had agreed on, after she left? She had no right to expect it from him. However, she hoped.

She arrived in Magnolia, and already it felt like ages since she had been there last. But in truth, it had not been all too long ago. She walked through the streets and towards the famous guild. She was nervous and she wondered how she would explain it all. Especially to her best friend.

She arrived at the gates of the guild and was almost thrown back in shock from seeing the guild finished, though it was not what made the biggest impact, but the fact that it was so _huge_. She carefully opened the doors to the guildhall and she quietly made her way inside. No one seemed to notice as it was a merry gathering in there. Laughter and chatter filled the hall. It was such warmth.

She had to refrain from becoming distracted when it came to the known guild members that she recognized, and she had to keep from squealing in delight. She had made it! This was where she would get new friends. A family. A place to belong.

A cough by the bar distracted her and she saw the white-haired beauty known as Mira. "May I help you?" she asked Bluesky. Interest glowing in her eyes.

"Is master Makarov in?" Bluesky asked.

"He's in his office, I'll take you," Mira said and gestured for her to follow her.

Bluesky followed in silence while taking in the guildhall. It was surely something.

"Here we are," Mira said and then knocked on Makarov's door.

"Come in."

The voice from the other side sounded warm, but Bluesky had to admit that it did not help. She was scared, nervous… There was so many things that could go wrong.

Mira opened the door for her and she went it.

Makarov's eyes seemed to widen when he saw her. Mira had closed the door behind her and he gestured for her to sit. She did as told and bit her lip. The master of Fairy Tail jumped up on the desk in front of her and seemed to lean in. He studied her and it was creeping her out. Then he leant back and went to sit on his chair behind the desk again.

"Gajeel said you would come," Makarov started.

Bluesky's eyes lit up. "Gajeel's here?" she asked excitedly.

Makarov nodded thoughtful. "He joined, but he's not here at the moment."

Her expression fell, but her hope was stronger now that she knew he was around. "I-I want to join."

"I'm aware." Makarov crossed his arms. "Bluesky of another earth, how strange, but I would like to know a little bit more about you before I let you join. Gajeel mentioned something about you keeping up an act, as the real Juvia used to be. At least to some extent."

She nodded. "It's necessary. For events that happens and will happen in the future, it is important I stay as close to my character as possible until I can let the changes happen. If I let it change too early, I do not know what problems I might cause and how much different the future will turn out. I mean, in my world I know a lot of Fairy Tail, but I would say mainly on the surface. Some of your members are very central in the story, and Juvia was one of the characters. I could never dream of this… to be real. But one night I was sleeping, our souls switched places. However, I am not able to ever return to my own earth, because the real Juvia decided to stay and her soul bound to that earth. I must bind my soul to Earth Land, unless I want to become a lost soul. But my soul needs to find a true reason. I've already experienced a little of the fading effect, where my soul tries to escape out of this body. It was frightening and I have no idea of how long I've got."

He let her explain without intruding. He had a thoughtful look and he `hmm-ed´ when she stopped. Then he said, "I understand. A single small action can easily change the future, and I'm glad you respect that. Sometimes I might want to know your reason as to why you never told me, but Gajeel told me to trust you and I choose to do so. No matter what. In my office under four eyes you are S-class mage of Fairy Tail, to be sent on special missions with Gajeel. But in the guild you are as the others. Welcome to the family, Juvia Bluesky," Makarov said.

The doors went up and Gajeel leaned lazily on the doorframe, watching her while she cried silently. She stared at her friend and with his grin she was certain he had forgiven her. She rushed forward and flung herself towards him. He barely caught her as she cried. "I'm so so sorry."

"Juvia, get yer act together," he muttered.

She smiled against him.

"Go get a break and come back later again," Master said. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

She wiped away her tears and nodded. Gajeel led her out and another way than she had originally come. She looked up at Gajeel confused. "I try to not be seen all too much. The members are still weary of me," he explained.

"Juvia hope that they don't drop the bomb on team Natsu at once when they get back," she said with a teasing tone.

He grimaced and looked down at her. "I don't think they will unless they bring it up. After all, _you_ are the newest member, gihihi."

She stuck her tongue out at him and noticed they were out in fresh air. She really had not paid any attention to where they had been going. The guild laid behind them.

They sat down and stared at each other. Gajeel crossed his arms, obviously waiting for her to start, but she was waiting for _him_ to say something.

They both sighed.

"Fine, what the hell. Where were you?" he finally asked.

Bluesky breathed out. "I had to keep to the story and I went to a resort so I could be there when team Natsu arrived. Before the time though, I stayed in the forest nearby out of guilt. I was afraid you'd still be mad at me."

Gajeel sighed. "I'm not mad. More like disappointed. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me," he said, his voice stern.

"If I told you what would happen, you would just have insisted on coming with me," Bluesky protested.

"It doesn't matter, Bluesky! We're supposed to be best friends, right?"

"Right…" she whispered.

They both had to calm down until their breathing were even.

"Care to tell me what happened now?" he then asked.

Bluesky nodded and started to explain to him about the tower of heaven and all that happened. First the resort, then the tower and the battle she had together with Lucy. Their Unison Raid that she was very proud of. Then exhaustion from letting the barrier down and being pretty much out of it. Then she could only tell him briefly what happened on the giant lacrima, since she had only seen it close up in her previous world, in the anime. After that it was not much more to tell except that they had survived, with the exception of Simon, and that all she knew was that Jellal was gone.

"But that's not everything is it?" Gajeel asked.

She shook her head. "We'll see Jellal again in the future, just different," she whispered.

"Well, it's time I take you back to the guild anyway," he said and grinned.

She smiled carefully and arose. Her legs a little wobbly.

Inside the guild Makarov was waiting. Team Natsu had returned. She walked with him and they approached the group. "You've returned, you bunch of fools?"

"Master!" Erza exclaimed.

"This is our newest member, Juvia," Makarov said in a lighter tone. "Ain't she a cutey?"

Bluesky paled. Then she regained her composure and smiled and waved towards her new family. A bit well shy maybe.

Gray laughed. "So you really joined?"

Erza stepped forward and met her eyes. "You helped us a lot at Akane."

"It's all thanks to you," she responded in a light tone. "Juvia will work hard!" she said excitedly. Nearly cringing at her light tone.

"Glad to have you!" Lucy said with a wide smile.

Bluesky's smile widened towards Lucy. Glad to see her friend.

"And we have one more new member," Makarov said.

 _Ugh, I didn't think he was going to bring him up now_ , Bluesky thought a bit uncertain. Barely moving her head to look for her friend.

"Come on, say hi to everyone," Makarov said.

"There's another one?" Happy asked.

Bluesky finally saw Gajeel, however, so did the others. Lucy gasped. Gray was openly shocked and gasped out "Hey! You've got to be joking!"

He sat at a table by himself and Bluesky frowned against his behavior.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"Why is he…" Gray started.

Bluesky ran in between them. "Wait!" she yelled. "Juvia recommended him!" she said hurriedly. Not really thinking that it was originally the other way around. She had to protect him.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza said angrily.

"Now, now… They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, right?" Master Makarov explained.

"Yeah…" Levy said, hiding a little. But not as much as it could have been. "I don't mind at all," she said, her tone a little uncertain.

Natsu was the first to act and put his fist on the table Gajeel sat by. "This has got to be some joke! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?"

Gajeel turned to look at Natsu. "Don't worry. I ain't sharing my work!" he said a bit cocky.

"Cold as steel!" Natsu yelled.

"I just want jobs, that's all. I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all…" Gajeel said.

"Liar," Bluesky whispered.

Gray looked at her, wondering if she had said something, but the look on her face revealed nothing.

"Say that again!" Natsu said hotly.

"It is the role of we elders to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one," Makarov said calmly. "Deep down, even he is good."

"If that's your decision, Master…" Erza said, looking at him. "But I think it best to watch him carefully for now."

"As you wish," Makarov responded. _If you only knew,_ he added inside his mind while watching his brats.

Then the light turned off and a spot caught Mira on stage. "Welcome back," she said. "I will now sing a song commemorating the new guild and to welcome back Natsu's team."

"We've been waiting, Mira!" someone shouted.

"Mira!"

"You're the best, Mirajane!"

Bluesky held herself a little to the back while Mira started to sing. She was finally in place.

 _Glad you all are back…_ Makarov thought and then looked towards Juvia. The girl was certainly something. His attention shifted back towards the stage. _Fairy Tail's children are sure to continue to grow… It may be time for me to start thinking about it…_

When Mira was done, Gajeel took the stage and not too long after a brawl started.

 _It won't be long now,_ Bluesky thought. _Fantasia…_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's the next chap. The whole Fantasia arc in one chap ;) Juvia is not playing the biggest part in this arc even if she's in it, but it's still another chap : ) I'm posting early since I hope it will give me another boost to work on the next chap. I know it sounds selfish, but I am stuck at one point right now that I need to pass to be able to get to the Tenrou arc before the fic can take its own turn.**_

 ** _Thanks to the Followers and favs, and ofc reviwers._**

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

When the brawl had quieted down again Bluesky and Gajeel had met up to set up the link between them again. She had warned him that it soon would happen and she could not be near exactly when _it_ happened. And she was right. It did not take long before Laxus attacked him. Then she knew it was only a matter of little time. He was often aware of her feelings and thoughts, and maybe more than supposed to, slipped through. Maybe it did not help that they had decided to live together in a small house at the edge of town, but still close enough to the guild.

The day of the Harvest Festival came quickly. Together with Gray and Lucy, Bluesky watched as Natsu struggled to walk. She had just met up with them by chance and was curious as to what was going on. Her dress of the day had changed, but her hair remained long and fell in waves over her shoulders. She was determined to not change too much.

"He still doesn't seem so well," Lucy said, worry clear in her tone.

"Is he okay?" Bluesky asked.

"Just leave him be…" Gray said.

"You never change, do you?" The voice made the three of them turn.

"Warren!" Gray responded surprised. "How long has it been?"

"I made it back for the Harvest Festival, somehow," Warren answered.

"You take on too many jobs at once, man!"

Was there a hint of jealousy in Gray's tone? Bluesky wondered, while Lucy responded with `Wow´. "I'm the new recruit, Juvia," Bluesky said, presenting herself.

"Oh, I've heard about you," Warren responded.

"Warren Rocko. He has telepathic abilities," Gray explained.

"Nice to meet you," Warren said.

"Nice to meet you as well," Bluesky said with a smile. "But… What a lot of people!" she said with an excited tone.

"People have come from all over to see the Fantasia," Warren told her.

"I want to see it too!" Lucy said excited as well, making Bluesky's smile widen.

"You're participating in it, remember?" Gray reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me… The Miss Fairy Tail contest is starting! My rent!" She ran in a hurry and Bluesky barely had time to see her disappear.

"Oh, that's true. I am participating too," she said with an afterthought.

"Wait, you're participating too?" Gray asked.

Bluesky nodded. "Mm. Juvia apologizes, but Juvia has to go."

She left him looking after her. She could feel his gaze on her as she calmly went. Then when she was out of his view, she started to run. Reaching the guild, she then bumped into someone. She staggered backwards and looked up in surprise.

"Rain woman," Gajeel said with a gruff voice.

"Oh, Gajeel, it's you. Juvia is sorry, but she has a contest to win. Excuse me."

Gajeel grinned. _You're going for the win?_ he asked in her mind.

 _I can always try_ , she responded and disappeared through the doors. _This should be fun,_ she then thought to herself.

Behind the stage as she got ready a certain memory of the series reminded her of what would happen in the contest. _Crap, if I do not look in her eyes, then it will seem suspicious since I'm not supposed to know her,_ she thought and looked around herself to see if any noticed her strange mood.

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it! The battle between our female fairies… Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!"

The announcement made Bluesky nervous. Heck, Gajeel would even be watching. Did she really think this through? He would probably get a lot of fun out of it.

 _You're right._

The thought from him made her grit her teeth. Stupid slayer.

"I'm Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!"

The cheering was loud, there was no doubt about it.

 _Can't believe I'm doing this! But it's too late to back out now!_

"Entry number one! The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!"

While Cana was on stage Bluesky saw Lucy peeking. She smiled at the blonde who was then followed by Erza.

"Entry number two! She might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S-class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart!" _Oh, that's my cue_. She got ready. "Juvia Lockser!"

The feeling of getting this was strong as she used her magic. After the waves of water disappeared she was dressed in a bikini. _If I'm to win this I have to go all out,_ she thought and heard Gajeel's laughter in the back of her mind.

"She put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!"

Posing with a smile was not too difficult, but it almost felt strange. However, coming back again and joining the guild had made her smile for most of the time, even if it was small. This smile was wide and she radiated happiness. Then she was done and went backstage again. She stood beside Cana as they waited for the other entries to finish.

As Lucy entered the stage, it did not take long for Evergreen to approach. It only took one look and she could feel her body change at once.

 _What's going on?_ Gajeel asked.

She was not able to answer. She could only hear him. She could also hear what was going on around her. It was truly frustrating. She could not do anything, just wait. Only wait until Erza at least was freed, so she could defeat Evergreen.

 _My chance to prove my loyalty for the guild,_ she thought.

Time passed. It felt like it went too slow. The brief thought that Gajeel was not able to get out from behind the barrier crossed her mind. He was still not able to hear her, and she could hear it worried him.

The sensation was so strange when it finally happened. She was free!

"What happened to Juvia?" she asked quietly, mainly for show.

"We're…" Levy started.

"They're back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled and flew straight into her breasts.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Erza vs. Evergreen. Winner: Erza," Makarov said. "Excellent work! The hostages have been freed! Now what will you do, Laxus?"

Bluesky could only imagine how Laxus was reacting. Silently she stood while they were being informed about the battle of Fairy Tail. She stood silently by Gajeel's side. Barely noticing the looks he kept giving her.

"What's the matter, Gajeel?" she asked, while Natsu chased after Lucy.

"It's nothing," he grumbled in response.

 _Nothing, huh?_ she asked through the link.

 _We'll talk about it later,_ he said back and she gave him a look.

"Well, this guild sure is fun," she commented.

"It's got a screw loose," he responded.

They did not have time to continue their strange little conversation, because the runes from the barrier where the guild doors were opened, started to move. It formed into a skull.

"Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus' voice was heard. "Same goes for the rest of you," he then added.

"Laxus!" Natsu's fists were clenched while he looked straight at the skull.

"Seems one of the rules is gone. So I'll make a new rule now. In order for the battle of Fairy Tail to continue, I have activated the Thunder Palace."

"Thunder Palace?!" Makarov asked.

"You have one hour and ten minutes left." There was a small pause. "So, can you defeat me?" Laxus then asked. "Or will you retire, Master?" As the laughter went through the skull disappeared.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?" Makarov yelled. "You plan on getting innocent people involved in this?" Then he held a hand over his heart, clearly in pain.

"Master!" Cana yelled.

"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her voice panicked.

He fell over and Bisca ran over to him.

"Oh no!" Mira exclaimed. "Get his usual medicine!"

"And at a time like this…" Bisca trailed off.

"Master, please hang in there!" Levy pleaded.

"What's this Thunder Palace thing?" Natsu asked.

It did not take long for Mira to return and tell them to look outside. They all ran out to check, except Mira. Bluesky could only think that they did indeed look the same as they did in the anime.

"What are those?" Natsu asked.

"Thunderbolt Lacrima…" Levy said.

"What are those things doing up there…" Cana wondered.

"They are floating above the sky," Lucy said.

"Each of those lacrima stores a great deal of magical thunder energy," Cana explained. "So, this Thunder Palace is probably…"

"That's what the Thunder Palace means, then?" Bluesky asked, keeping up her act.

"Now Magnolia is the target…" Cana said.

Lucy turned towards them. "So what happens if those things discharge?" she asked and pointed to the lacrimas.

"Countless thunderbolts will rain down on the city," Cana explained.

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca yelled. "Sniper Rifle Requip! Target: Lock on!" She aimed at a lacrima. "Stinger Shoot!" The lacrima was gone quite fast.

"All right!" Lucy said excited.

"Not bad, Bisca," Cana praised.

"I'll get 'em all like this!" Bisca said with confidence.

Then it happened. Bluesky had waited for it, but it came slower than she thought, and then Bisca was struck by the lightning. She screamed in pain and there was nothing they could do. When the shock disappeared, she fell over.

"Hey, hang in there, Bisca!" Natsu said.

"Bisca, wake up!" Levy yelled and tried to wake her up.

"What's this? What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It's Body Link Magic," Cana commented.

 _That's what I thought,_ Gajeel thought loud and clear.

 _It would not surprise me, but did you listen in to my thoughts?_ Bluesky asked back.

 _Maybe a little,_ he responded.

She sighed inside her mind. _It would be better if you did not try to pry all too much._

 _It's hard not to. Sometimes your thoughts are very loud._

 _Why thank you for informing me of that._ She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

 _You expected this._ It was a statement.

 _What do you think?_ she asked back.

It turned quiet. He knew it and he did not comment. Sometimes Gajeel understood when to keep his thoughts for himself. Bluesky usually had her reasons when she kept things quiet, even for him. He trusted her. Or he chose to trust her. She was his family. She would tell him when she needed to or when it was necessary, though a lot of the times he would question her why she chose to keep certain things until after it had happened. Like when she went to the Tower of Heaven. It did not sit all too well with him that she had been alone, but at the same time he understood that she had sent him to the guild for a reason.

"I'll try and get the people of the city to evacuate!" Lucy said fiercely.

Both Gajeel and Bluesky had missed the other part of her and Cana's conversation, but it had gone unnoticed by the rest.

"I'll go too!" Happy yelled and flew after Lucy who was running away.

"There are still two of the Thunder Legion left! Be careful out there!" Cana yelled after them. Then Cana turned to run and Bluesky went after her. Not giving Gajeel any second thoughts. She made sure she was guarded as she followed, and so he would not listen in on her again. She did not need more slip-ups.

They were out looking at the streets when Cana suddenly swore. "Damn it! There's no sign of him!"

"Is there any other place you think Laxus could be?" Bluesky asked.

"I have known him a long time… But right now, I guess you could say he's lost any perspective he had…"

They continued to look. Together. And it felt strange for Bluesky. How she felt like a part of it all. She knew they were all still a little weary of her, but she was determined to prove her loyalty. And she really wanted a stronger bond with her new family. Though she had to admit that sitting with Gajeel in the guild most of the time might not help.

"Juvia… How much longer until the Thunder Palace activates?"

"About 30 minutes, perhaps."

"Laxus, damn him… Battle of Fairy Tail, my ass! He's just hiding himself and doing nothing!"

"Where can he be?"

"Laxus is saving his magical power." The voice was Freed's, and came from behind them. Cana and Bluesky stopped running and turned towards the direction of the voice. "He's saving his energy in case he has to fight the master for real."

"Freed!" Cana yelled angrily.

"So that's the person who made the runes?" Bluesky wondered aloud. But in reality she was studying the male wizard.

He disappeared and Cana decided to yell, asking, "Running away?" They started running again. "Wait, Freed!"

They came to familiar surroundings in Bluesky's opinion and then they were trapped. Runes appearing around them. Making a barrier.

"Shoot, runes!" Cana swore.

"A trap?" Bluesky murmured.

"Rule: Exiting these runes is forbidden…" Cana started to read.

"…until one of you can no longer fight," Bluesky finished.

Freed appeared further in front of them. "I'll fight whoever the victor is. Now, begin," he said calmly. His back still turned against them.

"That's a cheap trick, Freed!" Cana yelled. Banging her fists against the barrier. "If you wanna go at it, you don't have to do this! I'll take you on! Now let me out! Or could it be that you're scared of taking us both on by yourself? Scared of two women? How pitiful, Freed!"

He barely turned to look at them. "I just don't want to dirty my own hands if I can help it."

"Say that again, you bastard!"

 _Cana is very angry, how much that is going to help her, I do not know, but there is nothing to discuss here. The choice must be made_ , Bluesky thought. "So this is how you got the allies to fight each other…" Bluesky said softly.

"Allies?" Freed asked. "Well, I'd prefer if Cana remained." The way he said it made Bluesky frown, though it went unnoticed as Cana barely moved from the barrier. "Juvia Lockser…" Freed started, staring straight at her. "You are and will always be Phantom's woman… Who knows when she'll turn her sword against Fairy Tail again?" he asked.

 _Ouch,_ Bluesky thought a bit hurt. _And here I was just trying to help_. She looked away from him and down.

"Damn you, Freed!" Cana's angry tone was still ever present.

"I suppose there is nothing else to be done." Bluesky felt strangely calm as her body turned to water. Then the water, or she, started to swirl.

"Juvia, you're…" Cana sounded shocked.

"Freed, will you really fight the one that remains with honor?" she asked through the water. Her voice clear.

"I will never break my rules," he responded.

"That's good to hear," she said quietly.

"Are you serious, Juvia?" Cana asked, staring at her in shock. "You'll just be playing into his…"

Her form had changed and then she acted. She met the barrier and used it to get higher. Higher. To her goal.

"It's no use! You can't get out of the runes no matter how high you go!" Freed said after her.

She looked down while aiming for a lacrima. "If it takes being injured to open the path… If it's between my friend or myself…" she shouted down towards them.

"Don't attack that!" she heard Cana yell.

"Then Juvia will lead the way!" Bluesky shouted and then she hit the lacrima.

The lightning came fast and she screamed in agony at the pain and then she fell. She barely felt it when she hit the ground and Cana screamed her name.

"This way the runes are… unlocked…" She struggled to speak.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cana asked her.

"Juvia wants people to hurry and accept her… as a member of Fairy Tail… I love everyone…" Her tears had yet to fall and she stared up at the blue sky, because it was the truth. And Fairy Tail had helped her more than they knew. She wanted to give something back, even if it was in the form of help, but most of all, friendship. A family.

"What are you saying?" Cana asked, teary-eyed. "You're already one of us… Being accepted? You're already our friend… You're a wonderful Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Cana…" Bluesky whispered. She had no idea… She was so moved. She did not expect them to accept her so soon. _But it is Fairy Tail_ , she reminded herself. "That makes Juvia… happy…" she said honestly. The exhaustion won over, and she closed her eyes, barely hearing Cana screaming her name and then the darkness surrounded her completely.

She woke up while being carried, and suddenly there was a voice in her head. No it was not Gajeel. Elfman supported her while Warren talked. Well not only him. It was many voices, and she almost thought it was going to make her crazy, until Lucy exploded and gave a beautiful speech. However, Bluesky was still a little out of it. She was standing on her own, smiling. Lucy was certainly something.

"Listen up people!" Cana said, just a little in front of her. Bluesky felt relieved to see her okay. "You really gonna let the newbie one up you like that?"

"She's not new anymore…" another voice said and Bluesky hid her wide smile, which was threatening to break into laughter.

While voices threatened each other in her head she was looking up at the lacrimas. _I guess I have to hurt myself again_ , she said. _But it must be done…_

Then they all attacked. Lacrima after lacrima started to disappear. They were all gone, and then the pain came. Just it was much worse than before. Already being injured, then adding more lacrimas she took out. Maybe she had not thought it through well enough. She was almost out of it again and she silently cursed herself. At least she was still standing.

The light of Fairy Law appeared and it was no secret that it came as a shock on the Fairy Tail wizards. However, the light faded and they were still standing. Bluesky noticed the confusion that was around her. She hid a smile and fell forward. Elfman caught her.

"Elfman, take her back to the guild," Mira said, her tone worried.

 _She shouldn't worry about me,_ she thought, but feeling touched.

She kept gliding back and forth between darkness and light until they reached the guild, and from there she was on guard and awake again. She sat by a table, trying to regain her strength.

The members filled in again, and eventually Erza came with the good news that the master would make it. Gray had sat down beside her, shocking her a bit, and gave her a small smile. She had had to hide her blush and she had looked down into the table, feeling all too silly.

"Juvia is looking forward to seeing the Fantasia," Bluesky said happily, with a grin.

Cana was not slow to respond. "You'll be participating," she said.

Bluesky looked at Cana with shock. She hung her head, feeling embarrassed. "But… Juvia just joined…" she mumbled.

 _Rain woman…_

Gajeel's thought made her look up and straight at him. He was pretty injured, but Natsu was worse off than him.

 _What is it, Gajeel?_ she asked, holding his gaze.

 _Your feelings are all over the place…_ he pointed out.

Her cheeks heated up again. _You would know, wouldn't you?_ Her tone inside her head held enough anger, but it only seemed to amuse him further.

Practicing for the Fantasia parade was fun, even if she tended to stick a little too much to Gajeel. All of a sudden she felt overwhelmingly shy, which of course amused the dragon slayer. But she did her best, and more than once she could feel Gray's gaze on her, and sometimes she would catch him in staring, making him look away. It made her wonder. What made him look so much? Why was she suddenly so interesting? It might not have helped that she was going to stand together with him in the parade. Him as a prince. She a princess. But it was a lot of fun, and so was the parade. It truly was awesome, and she felt at home.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here we have Juvia and Gajeel's mission and more bonding time ;) Thanks to the Followers and favs, and ofc reviwers.**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

It was a week after the Harvest Festival things had finally quieted down. Bluesky and Gajeel had decided to take on a job together, but first she was stopping by the guild. The first thing that happened was Mira congratulating her with 3rd place in the Miss Fairy Tail contest. _Hmm… I forgot about that,_ she thought as she looked at the list. Then she went to find Lucy so she could congratulate her with the second place, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Gray sat by himself and she approached him. "Hey, Gray, have you seen Lucy?" she asked.

"We think she snapped under the pressure of paying her rent in time," he responded.

Bluesky waited for him to continue. However, nothing more came. "And?"

"Cana talked to her, and suddenly Lucy was out the doors," he finished.

"Ah." She nodded to herself, not noticing that Gray had moved his gaze, and was staring at her. She stopped moving her head and met his eyes. Hers narrowed and she raised a brow. The motion seemed to surprise him and then he looked thoughtful. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

He seemed to catch on. He shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Then why is Gray staring at Juvia?" she mused.

Gray noticed her changing, from one moment to the other, and he could not help but wonder if something was the matter. She seemed so different at times, then at other times again she would act like `herself´. It was like she was hiding something. Protecting herself. However, there were no one else noticing, and if he brought it up he would just seem strange.

"Tch."

Bluesky kept from rolling her eyes and turned her back towards him. She walked up to the bar. There was no point in leaving yet, just because Gray was acting strange.

Then the reporter came and everything seemed to happen so fast. "Could it be, are you Juvia? Coool!" From there on and out it was like a blur. And poor Gajeel had decided to stop by after all as well.

 _Gajeel,_ she thought defeated as he entered the stage. _You're so embarrassing._

 _Gihi._

Natsu started a brawl, and Bluesky suddenly wondered if it had been so smart to stop by after all. Then she noticed that Lucy was back as well, and _on_ stage with Gajeel. _Uh-oh, when did she actually get here?_ she thought mortified. She looked towards Gray for only a second, and when she looked back while Gajeel and Natsu fought, Lucy was gone again.

 _Damn it,_ she thought and tried to look around the broken pieces inside the guild. _Wherever did she go?_ _I guess there is no reason to stay around then._

She left the guild with her mood a bit down. She really wanted a chance to talk a little more with Lucy, at least before she left. They were friends, right? And friends talked. At least she was used to that in her old life, where she and Cornelia often talked and if they didn't, it was usually a mutual understanding. She truly wanted to bond with her fellow guild members. What stopped her then?

She thought she had an answer. Maybe it was herself.

* * *

Bluesky came early to the train station and bought two tickets for Gajeel and herself. Slowly she took the time to look around, but yet there was no sign of the Dragon slayer. With a huff she sat down on a bench. Now and then she would look up at the large clock, just to see the time tick by. What took the slayer so long? Again she tried to look around, but it was no use. The train came and people exited it. She stood up with her small hand luggage and started to walk towards the train. Had he forgotten her? Uncertainty filled her thoughts and her ever so serious expression turned into one of worry. She bit her lip and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 _Bluesky._ Gajeel's voice in her head made her so relieved that she almost lost the step onto the train. She started to fall forward, but then a strong grip caught her waist and she looked behind her in shock. Gajeel grinned down towards her and she rolled her eyes in response. He steadied her and together they went on the train.

"What took you so long?" she asked a bit sourly.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I…" There was a pause and she raised a brow. "…overslept."

Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Hey, don't give me a look like that," he complained.

She closed her mouth and shook her head. What the hell? Gajeel overslept? When did that start to happen?

"Your thoughts are a little too loud," he stated.

The conductor came and she handed him their tickets. After getting them back she handed one to Gajeel so he could keep it himself.

"I'm just… shocked," she admitted.

"I might have taken a little too much to drink last night, but the brawl didn't exactly help."

Bluesky nodded in agreement. Then her expression changed. "Oh, where is the mission? I forgot to ask."

"The thing is that we have to take the train out of Fiore through Seven and to Iceberg, there we will have to switch train and to a village called Snow-"

"Wait, a village called Snow? What the-"

"Let me finish woman!" Gajeel complained.

"Oops." Bluesky giggled.

The sound of her giggling made Gajeel smile. It was almost unusual to see Bluesky so carefree. After all, keeping up her appearance as Juvia could not be easy. But he had to admit she did a great job at it. However, her smile was calming and an assurance to him. Even if she was conflicted. A lot. It was proof that she was ok too.

"Now, in Snow there is supposed to be a dark guild that are growing stronger with every new member, and they have taken over. The Mayor of the small village managed to escape with help, but Iceberg is not full with good wizards, and he had to call for help outside of their land."

"It's going to be a long trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so we better get some rest while we can rain woman."

"Juvia agrees," she responded with a large yawn.

She woke up when Gajeel shook her awake. Somehow she had managed to sleep through most of the trip. Yawning and stretching she understood that they had to switch trains. Carefully she snuck a glance at her companion who in turn was staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and got up. In response he shrugged and walked past her.

Comfortably seated in the next train she had decided to sit opposite of Gajeel – it was easier to keep awake that way – and talk together. The train started to move, and in the start she just watched the scenery, however, it soon became boring. She turned to look at her companion. "Juvia can clearly feel Gajeel's gaze on her," she said and tilted her head.

"Something's wrong with you," he answered and kept staring at her.

"Maybe, maybe not," she responded and shrugged.

"So Master told me to tell you that this is an unofficial S-class mission," he then said, as if it was completely normal.

"Wait, what?" Bluesky's eyes widened and she felt her mouth fall open.

"Careful, you might catch flies," he teased and smirked.

She closed her mouth and shook her head. "But that doesn't make sense."

"That's exactly what I told him."

"So this dark guild…"

"They are strong Juvia. They are in charge of Snow village now. Which is why we need to be careful when we arrive. Which includes us covering up our guild marks."

"Oh."

"Now, the other thing that's bothering me are you feelings. Your thoughts."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she asked hotly.

"Bluesky, listen to me. I know very well that something is bothering you, however, I cannot help you without you opening up to me. I thought we were past the secrecy." Gajeel's red eyes seemed to notice everything and she swallowed heavily.

"It's… It's about my world…" she trailed off and pulled her knees up to her chest. Carefully she rested her right cheek on top. Her eyes gazing at the scenery that flew past.

"Your family?" he tried.

"No… My ex…"

"Why would you start to think about an ex?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I am afraid, Gajeel! I'm afraid to even try because of that horrible guy!" Her voice was small but at the same time strong.

"Is this about Gray?" Gajeel asked wide-eyed. "Because I am like your brother, and I do not see him as a good ma-"

"Relax. I obviously have a crush on Gray. I will not deny that. However, I will not pursue something that is impossible to happen. But the feelings are still there, and it bothers me. After… After Aiden I do not feel that I can even do a relationship, what if it turns out the guy is as bad as him?" She shook her head.

"What did he do?" he asked with a serious tone. His attention fully on her.

"It had not been long, and I did enjoy being in a relationship. I felt I got the love that I did not get from my family. However, it came a day he revealed that he wanted to sleep with me, and he started pushing it. After some days I had had enough. I told him straight out that I was not ready for it. I ended it. But then it did not take long before he started to seek me out, trying to convince me to take him back, that he would be better. And he managed, twice. And both times he started to take to violence when I refused him. The third time I called the cops. I realize that I could have gotten it worse, but at the same time I should not have been so stupid. I was very very stupid. I realize that. But at the time I had no parents. My aunt and uncle… well… they could care less. My only escape was Cornelia and her mother. Being with them made me feel… I don't know… Almost _normal_. She was a true friend to me, and her mother was good to me. I tried to date again, after I had moved out, however, I came to see that those guys were after the same even if they were not as cruel as Aiden. I guess I just gave up. I became tired, and I certainly did not want to end up in another bad cycle."

Gajeel's fists were clenched and he had ended up leaning forward and towards her. "Just because guys in your world seemed fucked up, or at least the ones you dated, does not mean that everyone's like that. Of course we have idiots like that here as well. You just need to give it a chance, Bluesky. If you want to find love you need to try," he said with emotion.

She stared at him with teary eyes. "Whenever did you become so wise?" she asked and sniffed.

"I've always been wise," he said with a large grin.

"Pff, of course," she responded and rolled her eyes behind the tears.

Indeed the chat had made the weight easier to bear. They finally had time to talk together again, and talking to Gajeel was sometimes just too easy. She felt lighter. And she smiled at him. He was right. Of course he was. When it concerned her it always felt like he knew what to say. She straightened up again and leaned back on the seat. With her hands in her lap she leaned forward. "I know you are a nice guy Gajeel. It's sad that not everyone got the mate concept. I think I would have preferred that."

"Sure as hell would have been easier," he said lightly.

They both leaned back.

"The train will stop in Snow village in about 5 minutes! Please make sure all of your belongings are with you!" The voice over the speakers were barely hearable and Gajeel grimaced at the sound, making Bluesky giggle.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said and arose.

She followed and soon their new mission started.

* * *

Safe in an inn Bluesky kept looking over the mission paper. The village itself was eerie. It was all too quiet, and with the few villagers they had seen, the fear had been clear. It was a new day and it was time to walk around to check out the place, and figure out where exactly the guild they had to take out was located. Gajeel handed her an apple and grateful she took it while reading over the paper once again.

"Hey, rain woman, did you have that magic concealer?" Gajeel asked.

She looked up stared at the black guild mark. She nodded and put both the apple and the paper down safely on the table. She went through her bag, and when she found what she was looking for she stood beside her friend. His guild mark was on his left arm, just below the shoulder. She took off the top of the magic concealer and then she started to cover the mark.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully when done.

He grunted in thanks and made her roll her eyes again.

"You have the lacrima?" She nodded. "Good. Keep it close. I'll start north, while you take south," he said and handed her a map.

"It's not a big village, it shouldn't take all too long," she said while looking curiously at the map. Not much was really showing, except which way to go to reach other villages or towns.

They split up outside the inn and Bluesky started to walk in her direction. The streets were almost empty, except for the few that travelled through and went into a shop now and then. It was not all too many and soon she had to walk other ways to not end up in the woods.

She sighed as she went towards east. She appeared to be looking around to strangers that looked at her, and often could she feel lingering gazes on her. Her skin was almost crawling when she went back to meet Gajeel. When she reached the outside of the inn, the feeling stopped. The Slayer in question approached, and she could see he had a strange look upon him, and when he reached her, it disappeared. _How strange_ , she thought and looked around. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He motioned for her to follow and together they walked together to a small café. There was barely anyone in there when they entered and they chose a table in the back, away from prying ears and eyes. She ordered for both of them. She knew for a fact that her companion was hungry, while she only wanted something warm to drink. When she sat down again, it was so they were close enough and for prying eyes they could look like a couple.

"Did you find the guild?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did," he said lowly. Then he leaned in even closer. "It's at the end of town, close to the border of the woods to north-west. It was hard to miss."

She almost struggled to hear him, but in the end it went through. "So what do we do now? Try to get closer?" she whispered.

He nodded again. "We can watch them from afar several evenings. We might learn something useful."

She sighed. "Perfect. More waiting."

He grinned. "You're impatient. That's new."

"It's not. And I rather have this over and done with. Nevertheless, I know that is not how it works."

He agreed.

They had no chance to continue as Gajeel's food arrived and her drink. She changed seat so she was in front of him instead and she waited.

Back in the inn and their room they were both deep in thought. _Something bothers you, Gajeel,_ she told him in her mind. Startled he looked up.

"I know you told me about your family. That your parents died and that your aunt and uncle took you in because of your money. I just don't understand how you still stay so kind. I would have been pissed and probably thinking of revenge somehow," he said with a grin.

"It helped to have a good friend. I knew I would get out of there as soon as I would be old enough. I would have the money too. They would get nothing. In the early days of when they took me in I often overheard them talking. You could practically see their dreamy eyes, just thinking of the money. I guess I got it how I wanted it in the end. I did not play an easy child either. Maybe I was too smart for them?" she suggested smugly. Gajeel laughed. "I guess I don't really have any explanations. No true reasons. And like I've said before, Fairy Tail also helped a lot."

"I still fail to see how."

"Remember I told you about the manga. The anime? It was just so fun. It was a place I could only dream of being. It cheered me up a lot. Even if they struggled many times, they always managed to get through difficult situations _somehow_. Their family bond was also so strong. I could only wish for that. Such strong sense of friendship and family feeling."

"And we were both in Fairy Tail."

"Yes, both you and Juvia."

"I guess it's not all too bad," he grumbled.

"Ha! I told you! But no matter what you'll always be like a brother to me, Gajeel. You have truly given me a family. One that I can count on."

Bluesky's smile was so certain and determined. He grinned in response. "I feel the same. Even if you do frustrate me sometimes."

"That's what's sisters are for," she teased.

"Yeah yeah, get some sleep, _sis_."

"As long as you do, _bro_."

Gajeel shuddered. "Please, never call me that again."

She giggled. "Fine, as long as you don't call me sis."

"Agreed."

* * *

The next days weighted easier on their hearts and their bond had grown even stronger over the past days. They sat on a roof close to the dark guild. So far they had seen plenty enough of some of the powers in there, but they had yet to actually see the master. It truly made them wonder who he or she was. What that person was doing all the time.

Yet again the guild closed for the day and the last member left. Gajeel jumped down from the roof and landed outside the guild's doors. In turn did Bluesky use her water body to land on the ground without getting hurt. Carefully she looked around and followed after Gajeel. He busted open the doors and together they entered the dark hall.

"Are you going to ruin the guild? Worse than Fairy Tail of course," she asked in monotone.

"I thought it would do them some good. Maybe we can get the master to actually show himself."

She nodded.

She walked past him and towards the spiral stairs that was in the back of the hall. Gajeel followed after her as she took the first steps. Together they entered the second floor. Everything seemed normal. At least so far. Nothing special. Nothing especially creepy. There were several doors. They only hid offices. One had to be that master's, right? They had no such luck. Nevertheless did they both try to look for important papers. The mission board was filled with dark guild's missions. No surprise there.

Bluesky saw a strange light in the wall and snuck over to the panel. Carefully she pushed and it clicked. Then it opened. Behind the panel door was a set of stairs that led up. The stairs were barely lit by some special lacrimas that gave off a soft light green glow. "Gajeel," she whispered, knowing he would hear her.

He was quick to find her and then he went in front of her on the way up. This _had_ to lead to the main office. And they were right. Behind the strange door at the top was a desk filled with paper. A large chair stood behind the desk and the walls were covered by book after book.

"These are all for dark arts, or how to learn magic, and then use it for the dark," she commented while reading several titles.

"I can't seem to find any clues, except for the scent in here," Gajeel muttered and sniffed again.

"This is useless then, let's just get it over with and destroy the guild."

"Sure thing," he said and grinned.

She could only think that he surely was into it when he destroyed the guildhall. Bluesky stood in the shadows of a building, watching as pole after pole went through. It was strange how silent it worked. How was he even able to it? It did not take long before he walked out with a smug look on his face. Only the next day could prove to them what would happen.

The bell from church rang loudly the next day and Gajeel and Bluesky were early up, running to see. It was not the church, but a bell tower close to the guildhall. Many members of the guild stood raging outside the building. So did citizens, though they only wondered who had done such a thing.

Darkness fell over the place and clouds covered the sun as steps in the snow started to approach. Gajeel was openly grinning, feeling the excitement, while Bluesky kept close to the wall, her umbrella up.

"Drip, drip, drop…" She tilted her head as she started walking after the strange hooded person. "Drip, drip, drop." The person stopped.

"Stop messing around rain woman!" Gajeel complained while he came flying and landed in front of the hooded person, with his left fist in the ground.

It did not take long before the guild members surrounded them and the hooded figure, making the citizens run. In a way it was a good thing because they would not be in the way. Bluesky turned. "Drip, drip, drop. You shall not stand in the way of our mission," she said in monotone and threw away the umbrella. "Drip, drip, drop." She could see the strange look in their eyes and quickly she had several under her Water Lock. When the few inside were out of air she let the water fall and the members fell unconscious to the ground. She obviously angered several of the other members. "Gajeel, Juvia will-" However, she had no time to finish as the hooded figure came crashing into her from behind and they both fell to the ground.

The hood fell off and revealed a young man. He had to be around Gajeel's age, however, he gave off a strange sense of power. His dark blue hair fell to his shoulders, he had piercing lime green eyes, and Juvia stared right into them. He seemed to smile at her and then he rushed up and started to pounce towards Gajeel.

She shook her head in disbelief, what had she been thinking? What was she doing? Hurriedly she got back up on her feet.

"Water Cyclone!" The whirling torrent of water startled enough of her opponents. And she was quick to use more of her Water Lock, then Water Slicer. Strangely enough did it not take long before the members laid scattered and she started to tie them up with magic containing ropes.

 _It was too easy,_ she thought with a frown and turned to look at Gajeel.

 _The real deal is this guy, Juvia,_ Gajeel told her in her head. _He uses earth magic, but not in the way of the elemental. He is strangely strong._

 _That is what you get for joining the dark side,_ she thought back.

She backed away so she would get enough force into her attack, then she started to create the two columns of water for Water Nebula. It hit the obvious master of the guild and knocked him down. He was taken by surprise.

"You cannot be the master," Gajeel grit out as he stood above him.

"Nay, you are right. The master is somewhere else. Hidden."

Bluesky tilted her head. "You are lying," she said. Her tone firm. "You are the master, you are just not using your true power. I wonder why that is?"

"You cannot be serious, Juvia." Gajeel looked at her strangely.

"I am, and I would very much like an answer. Gajeel is enough of an opponent I am sure. But I as well when I am angry will surely take you out."

"Juvia is your name, huh? Well fair Juvia, I did not feel for fighting when I laid eyes on you."

Both she and Gajeel froze.

 _What the hell?_ Gajeel thought.

 _Is… Is this supposed to be a joke?_ she wondered.

The other wizard was back on his feet and with crossed arms he looked at her.

"You-you cannot be serious," she rushed out.

"You are right," he answered with a smirk.

She then noticed that something was growing around her and she stared down in shock as half her body turned into a tree.

"You will regret that," Gajeel hissed and charged. "Iron Dragon's Club!"

While Gajeel fought, Bluesky was busy trying to break free from the spell. However, the struggling only seemed to make it worse. She let her body relax and she used the plant around her and fed it with her water. It was too much and too fast for the plant and it exploded. Her body resumed and she stared angrily at the master of the dark guild. She transformed so she was water again and close enough and then she attacked with Water Jigsaw (which was close to Water Slicer, while at the same time it was not since it was herself). It created a good distraction and helped Gajeel as he used his Iron Dragon's Roar. She landed on the ground and created Water Cane. The water like whip curled around the man and then she flung him high in the air, then letting Gajeel attack him with his Iron's Club again, but this time the impact was bigger. Harsher. The master fell to the ground with stars in his eyes and Bluesky hurriedly went to tie the guy up.

"Will you contact the council here?" she asked Gajeel as she then proceeded to tie the tied members together.

He nodded.

It was waiting time. Enough of it. But when the guards finally came then the Mayor of the town did as well. They received their reward and then they returned to the inn. Falling exhausted to bed.

The next morning was better, yet almost worse. Bluesky felt so stiff in her body, but at the same time it was a good feeling. It was time to return to Magnolia and the travel would take at least a day. The train came quickly and in time, and they were waved off by the Mayor who really appreciated their help.

"I still cannot believe this was it," Bluesky mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I feel like it's not over. Somehow."

"Just be happy that we're done, Juvia. Enjoy the reward while it lasts."

The train switch happened without problems and soon they were on their way again. _It is something,_ she thought for herself. _Something I must tell Gajeel. But_ what _was it?_ How _long does it take before that arc again after Oracion Seis?_

"There's something going on in that head of yours again. It's the future, isn't it?" Gajeel asked after some hours of rest.

She nodded. "That it is, but I cannot seem to remember."

It was just by chance at the first stop in Fiore – that she saw a stray cat – and she suddenly remembered. "Oh goodness! Edolas!" she exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Edo-what?" Gajeel asked, confused.

"It will eventually happen that Magnolia will be sucked into anima. Into Edolas. I will not be free to help, but you must manage that part yourself. When you guys have saved the day I'll see you back in Magnolia, but for me it will be like no time has passed," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I will be part of a giant lacrima," she muttered.

"What?!" he exclaimed in turn.

"Shhh, I cannot say too much."

"Thanks for the heads up," he muttered.

"Don't be such a baby, you should be glad I told you something. I cannot say it won't be challenging, but at least you might get some good fights." She shrugged.

"Is that-"

"Shut it. No more asking or commenting. Let's sleep the rest of the way." She yawned. "I'm too tired for this.

He grumbled in return but let her head rest on his shoulder. Soon, he as well felt the darkness of sleep approaching.

Coming back to Magnolia late in the evening was not very awesome in Bluesky's opinion. Gajeel went to the guild to report to the master while she went home. She took a long and warm shower and then she snuggled under her duvet. She breathed in the fresh air from the outside and wondered what the next day would bring.

Gajeel snuck into the small house. Quiet enough to not startle Bluesky. He checked into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully. A small smile. "Sleep well sis," he whispered and closed the door.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know, I know. Another update already? Well, I just could not help myself! I guess I also feel rude about only once a month update thingie, it's not really working that well for me, hehe, but I promise I am trying o.o**_

 _ **In this part I've also squeezed in the dragonoid arc, which is really short. Neither do I like it that much, because I find it a bit silly. It's playing a rather small role in this chap I would say.**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Gajeel awoke in the night by feeling uneasy. He barely spared the clock any thought, except that he had not slept very long. He sat on the edge of the bed while the feeling grew stronger. With a heavy sigh he arose and tip-toed into Bluesky's room. He stopped dead in his tracks after opening the door. Bluesky was faintly glowing but she also looked transparent. She slept soundly. So it did not directly bother her. Worried he hurried over to her and tried to grasp for her hand that was outside the duvet. It went through. Panic started to fill him. "Bluesky," he said, his voice wavering. "Bluesky, wake up!" he then growled.

Her eyes shot open and she stared at Gajeel in shock. "What?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Bluesky, you're fading!"

She saw the panic clear in his eyes and she then lifted her hand. It was transparent, but so was also her arm. She screamed as she looked down herself where she could. She went through the duvet with her hand, and then she fell. She landed underneath her bed on the floor. Her body solid again. Tears streamed down her face and she certainly did not know what to think or say as sobs wracked her body.

Gajeel lifted the bed and moved it to the side so he had access to his friend. He took hold of her and brought her head close to his chest as she cried. He rocked them both back and forth while his forehead was wrinkled in worry. He had no way of making sure of her safety. Her soul kept fading even if he did not want her to. He had no power to stop it. He truly did not know how to keep her with him.

Eventually she fell asleep against him and he carried her to his bed. Then he tucked her in, letting his scent comfort her. He took a small glance at the clock and saw it was ok now to call the master. Makarov was not slow with responding, and Gajeel could see he was in the guild early.

"What can I do for you at this hour, Gajeel?" Makarov asked through the lacrima.

"It's about Juvia," Gajeel answered.

Makarov heard the worry and saw it clearly and with his eyebrows pulled together he asked, "What is it about?"

"She's fading. Earlier…"

"Say no more, I'll be there in a moment," Makarov answered and the lacrima went dead.

Gajeel got dressed into his normal outfit and waited for the master to come. He did not disappoint. Soon he knocked on the door. Gajeel opened it hurriedly.

"Where is she?" Makarov asked.

"Follow me," Gajeel grumbled and showed the way to his room, and where Bluesky slept soundly yet again.

"Hm…" Makarov took time to study her from afar and he sighed. "When did it happen?"

"Some hours ago. She cried herself into exhaustion."

"I must speak to Porlyusica to see if there is any way to slow down the fading," Makarov said thoughtfully. "For now she should rest. Keep her from the guild at least today, and maybe tomorrow as well. Hopefully we will have an answer soon."

With that Makarov left. He came back later that day with Porlyusica and for a long while she was alone in the room with Bluesky. She had slept the whole time, and it worried them all. Then she came out. "There might be something I can do, however I must go back and do some research," she said. "Keep her from the guild, the stress might speed up the process."

"You cannot be serious," Gajeel said angrily. "She loves the guild."

"Even more of a reason to keep her here. She will be able to return when she's better."

"Won't that make her even more stressed?" Gajeel asked with his arms crossed.

"Here, this is a sleeping potion. Make sure she sleeps most of the time except for a meal now and then until I am back. She must not be awake all too much."

Makarov watched in silence for the grave news. "Thank you, Porlyusica," he then said.

"Do not thank me yet," she then answered and left.

Gajeel looked at the potion in his hand with dread. Bluesky would not like the next few days at all.

* * *

"A new girl came to the guild today, her name is Wendy. It might sound strange, but I'm jealous of her. She also got a cat, her name is Carla." Gajeel sat beside Juvia's sleeping form. "Oh yeah, Lucy asked for you. I said you were sick. Both she and several of the other members want to see you. Even Gray looked worried." Gajeel chuckled. Then he sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter, it's not like you can hear me right now anyway. I wonder how your sleep is. Master is sending Mira over tomorrow so I can stop by the guild again."

* * *

Mira watched over the woman she knew as Juvia with a worried gaze. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. Not once did she move or wake up all the time she was there. When Gajeel came back she left the house with a heavy heart. The master had not informed her all too much on what was wrong with the water wizard, except that Porlyusica was looking for a cure.

Standing behind the bar she briefly met the master's gaze. She looked away again as Lucy came to sit in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Lucy," she said cheerfully, keeping up her appearance.

However, it did not pass the Celestial wizard and she barely tilted her head. "What's the matter, Mira?" she asked.

Mira shook her head. Then she whispered, "Juvia is sick. I was looking after her earlier today. To be honest, her condition worries me."

"Huh? Juvia is sick?!"

"Shhh, not everyone's supposed to know!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy rushed and held a hand over her lips apologetically.

"It's alright. Porlyusica is looking for a cure."

"A cure? Is it that serious?" Lucy wondered and her eyes started to fill with worry.

Mira nodded.

A cough beside Lucy startled her and Mira. "How much did you hear, Gray?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Juvia is sick?" he wondered. A strange feeling came over him.

"Don't spread it around!" Lucy rushed.

Mira just nodded. "Porlyusica is trying to find a cure."

"A cure for what?" Natsu asked, appearing beside Lucy as well.

Both females sighed.

Makarov coughed. _I guess it is no keeping it secret anymore._ He arose. "Brats!" he yelled, gaining the guild member's attention.

"What's the matter, master?" Erza asked, seeing the worry upon him.

"I have some grave news to share."

"Wait, Master!" Mira yelled. "Wasn't Porlyusica-"

Makarov held a hand up to stop her. "Juvia is very ill. Porlyusica has been trying to find a cure. However, she came up empty-handed. Juvia's life is at stake. There is nothing we can do."

"What?!" Lucy yelled in shocked.

"What do you mean nothing we can do?" Cana protested.

"Juvia isn't that easy to take out!" someone protested.

"It is not manly to give up!"

"Quiet!" Erza shouted. Then she met the master's eyes. "Is this certain?"

Makarov nodded.

"Um…" Wendy tried. However the noise that rose up in the guild made hers faint in turn. "Um!" she tried a little louder.

"Speak up, child!" Carla scolded.

"Excuse me!" Wendy then screamed. The guildhall turned quiet and the little wizard blushed. "Thank you," she then said. "I was wondering… Could I see her? Maybe I can help?"

Makarov looked thoughtful. "Hm. We might as well try. Come with me, Wendy," he said and jumped down. He walked past her and motioned to follow. Together they went to Gajeel and Juvia's home.

The little house was quiet as they entered, followed by Carla. Lucy had also snuck along, too curious for her own good.

They found Gajeel sitting beside her.

"Wendy, you must understand this. Her soul is fading because it has not bound itself to Earth Land. She comes from another place, a place called Earth. Her true name is Bluesky. The real Juvia took her place on earth and bound itself there. She had no chance of returning and will fade into a lost soul if she cannot bind herself. However, she has not been able to so far. Porlyusica was looking for a way to slow down the fading process. Can you do that?"

Wendy looked serious at the water mage in front of her.

A gasp rang through the room and three pair of eyes were upon the Celestial wizard. "Lucy," Makarov said with a tired voice.

"I'm sorry! But I could not help but worry!" Lucy hurriedly said. "And now…" Her eyes were filled with clear worry for her friend and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Lucy, you must not speak of this to anyone. The same goes for you Wendy and Carla. All our futures depends on it. It must remain a secret until she is ready to tell the rest of us herself."

The three nodded in understanding.

Wendy then went over to Bluesky and held her hands over her and they started to glow softly. "I can feel her. So strange, it's almost like only half of her soul is able to stay present," she muttered. It was quiet a further while. "I-I think I can slow it down somewhat. If I use healing magic on her now and then, it should help with keeping her soul here. For how long I cannot truly say."

"That is the greatest news I have heard in a while, Wendy," Makarov said.

Hope filled them all as Wendy healed the mage in front of her. When she was done she was tired and Gajeel carried her to the couch so she could rest.

Slowly Bluesky opened her eyes. She felt like she had been floating for a long time. She wondered if that was what being a soul meant. Opening her eyes she realized that it was not the case. She was attached to her body. She blinked and carefully she sat up, feeling weak. She saw the master and then Lucy. Her eyes widened and she wanted to sink together. "What's going on?" her voice rasped. Many days without speaking caused it.

"I am glad to see you awake child," Makarov said.

"Where have I been?" she asked carefully.

"We thought we would lose you, Bluesky." Her eyes widened. "Lucy knows, as well as Wendy and Carla. In fact, it was Wendy that helped you back. She will be the one able to keep you here among us until your soul binds," he explained.

"Wendy is already here?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Makarov smiled. "Ah, you knew she would join." She nodded. "Yes. I suppose it should not surprise me. As for Lucy, she followed us here and overheard our conversation. She was very worried about you, do not be too harsh on her." With that he turned and exited the room. He stopped by Gajeel. "I must go tell the guild that Wendy was able to heal her and that she is out of danger. Also I will ask them to keep quiet and act like normal when she is back. She will need it." Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Good."

Bluesky took a hand to her neck and winced. She felt too stiff. Then she met Lucy's eyes. "I guess you're in the loop." She gave half a smile and then she sighed. "If anything, I'm the one that must apologize. I kept it a secret."

"Ho-how long have you been…?"

"Juvia.? Since before I joined Fairy Tail. Before we attacked the guild while I was in Phantom," she answered.

"Oh, so I have known _you_ then, not another?" Lucy seemed unsure.

"Yes. I have kept up somewhat an act because I know of many future events, however I have tried to stay as true to myself as possible."

Lucy seemed to relax. "I'm glad. And I'm sorry for sneaking in on private matters."

Bluesky laughed. "Yeah, well, it's nice to have someone else that knows. Wendy and Carla too, right?" Lucy nodded. "It means there are more people I can truly be open with."

"I'm glad you feel that you can be open with me, Juvia," Lucy said with a smile. "Or, is it Bluesky?"

"Bluesky is only in private when no one else is around. I go by Juvia, because that is I now."

"Juvia it is."

Both girls giggled.

A low cough made them both look at Gajeel. "You need to regain your strength," he said and stared right at her.

"Oh right."

"I'll go now," Lucy said quietly and slipped out behind him.

"I'm glad you're alright, rain woman," he said gruffly.

"Me too."

* * *

The next day Bluesky found herself back in the cheerful guild. It seemed like it had been a large party the day before and Mira was cleaning happily. She greeted her cheerfully. Waving back she was about to approach the table she usually sat with Gajeel, when Lucy waved her over with a large smile.

"Hey!" Lucy greeted.

Gray who sat at the same table stared at the Celestial wizard in surprise. He had also heard the news that Wendy was able to help Juvia and watched with relief that the other mage seemed fine.

"Hey guys," she said with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Lucy asked.

"My body feels a little stiff. But that's what too much sleep does to one," she answered and giggled.

"Welcome back to the land of the healthy ones," Gray joked, but also meaning it.

Bluesky blushed. "Er… thanks," she muttered.

"Do you want anything?" Lucy asked and got up.

"Whatever you'll have," she responded. She was then left alone with Gray. "How was your big mission?" she then asked.

"Gajeel told you, huh?"

She nodded. "Well, just that you and several other guilds saved the day from Oracion Seis," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "It was-"

"Here you go!" Lucy said cheerfully and handed Bluesky a strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks," she said and took a small sip. The cold feeling down her throat made her sigh in relief.

"Where's Gajeel?" Lucy wondered curiously.

"Huh, oh, he's sleeping. I figured to let him sleep."

"Is there something between the two of you?" Lucy's eyes were practically shining, and Mira seemed to have caught the part of the conversation as well.

"Oh, do tell us Juvia," she said _very_ interested.

"No way!" Bluesky laughed. "It's not like that at all. But Gajeel has been there for me like a brother for a very long time. The bond we share is simply like siblings. I cannot imagine…" she started to laugh.

"What a pity," Mira said sadly.

Gray let out a breath he did not even know he was holding and Lucy gave him a strange look.

"You seemed very close," Lucy commented.

"Yes, I share a lot with him to ease some burdens from my past. We seem to grow closer for every day that pass, but it is not romantic, I can assure you of that.

"How can you assure anyone of that?" Mira asked, eyes gleaming.

Bluesky sighed. "I guess there is time I told you a little secret." She held up her wrist with the hidden mark. She used magic to remove the concealment and the three mages close to her leaned in to get a closer look.

"I am confused," Gray said honestly.

"It's a link," Lucy said surprised.

"Good observation," Bluesky praised. "Indeed it is. Gajeel and I are linked together, so we can hear each other's thoughts when necessary. The side effect is also that we can feel each other's emotions with it."

"That's how you know," Mira said with understanding.

Bluesky nodded. "It has come a lot in handy, but it does have its downsides as well. We had to learn how to build up a wall in our minds so we did not hear everything the other one thought or felt. There are slip-ups, no doubt, but mostly it is successful."

"Are you linked all the time?" Gray asked curiously.

"Yes. There was a little while we were not linked, but ever since we joined the guild, yes."

"Can you link others too?" Lucy wondered.

"Yes, but not at the same time. I need to break the link with Gajeel to link with another. That I guess is the downside."

"But can you link two different people, which is not with yourself?" Mira then asked.

"No. Only another person to me."

"You know, you could probably practice it more and link with several others, to expand it," Mira suggested.

"I guess," Bluesky responded and blushed. "But neither of us have thought of it since it was for our own use."

"It certainly comes in handy," Lucy commented.

"Yeah it does."

Then Mira had to serve another table. Erza came and joined them, but Bluesky seemed to retreat to her own thoughts. When Wendy approached, she hurried to leave so she could speak with the young mage. Together they went to the master's office where Wendy gave her a little bit of healing.

"Is this not going to be difficult Wendy?" Bluesky asked.

"It's alright! I want to help!" she said determined.

 _She's even cuter in real_ , Bluesky thought.

"It's not like she has to heal you every day," Makarov commented.

"True," she muttered.

"Are you alright, Blu-eh-Juvia?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, thanks a lot, Wendy." Bluesky smiled widely towards the girl.

Wendy smiled back and then went out of the office and down to the other guild members.

"How do you feel?" Makarov then asked.

"I'm alright now, thanks master," she responded softly.

"Good. Now run along."

Bluesky smiled and left. Down in the guildhall again she joined Gajeel, and the rest of the day she enjoyed being back.

* * *

Wendy had been in the guild a week. She was looking at the request board when both Lucy and Levy suggested to go on a mission with her. Gajeel sat at the bar eating and Juvia was beside Cana who was drinking. Suddenly Gray approached Natsu and gained his attention.

"Gray… Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you for a few days," Gajeel commented. _Not since Juvia was back_ , he thought.

 _I heard that_ , Juvia thought loud and clear back.

 _That was the point._

Bluesky decided to carefully approach when she saw his look. "Gray, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I heard a crazy story, Natsu," he said, looking straight at the fire wizard.

"What?" Natsu responded.

"Somebody outside the city says she's seen a dragon"

 _So this is what happens now…_ Bluesky thought. _I had almost forgotten it_.

 _Is it that Edo-thingie now?_ Gajeel asked.

 _No, not yet._

"That's some incredible info, Natsu," Happy said, approaching on top of the bar.

"Yeah." Natsu jumped down from the bar counter. "Dragon? Is it Igneel?" he asked, walking past Gray.

"I don't know those details," Gray responded.

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?" Natsu asked.

"No," Gray answered. "I just heard the rumors going around town. Someone named `Daphne´ talks like she knows all about dragons. It's not just that she's seen one. It sounds like she actually _met_ one recently."

"Really?" Natsu turned his head to look at Gray.

 _Yes, really?_ Gajeel asked her.

 _You shall see_.

 _Helpful,_ he grumbled.

"That's the truth, right?" Natsu asked.

Gray turned to look at him in turn. "It might pay to find out for sure."

"Where is she?" Happy asked.

"In the wilderness to the west, at an Inn named `Rise´."

"All right! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu started to run.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'll go too!" Wendy said and went in front of Natsu. "That dragon might be Grandine!"

"Then let's check it out," Natsu answered. "You comin' too?" he asked towards Gajeel.

"No way. It's obviously a sham," he responded. _It's too good to be true,_ he thought. He got no answer from Bluesky.

"How can you know that?" Natsu shouted.

"And how many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" he asked. "Stories about dragons are for luring people! You're being used! Try learning a little."

"You want to see yours too, right? You want to see Metalicana!" Natsu said hotly.

"And then what? He just disappeared without sayin' nothing. I don't care one bit!"

"Gajeel…" Wendy said softly.

"Let's go, Wendy," Natsu said looking straight at the girl.

"Right!" she responded. "I hope it's Grandine, Carla," she then said excited.

Carla looked up at her. "But I think you shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Thanks for the decent tip," Natsu said to Gray who was walking towards him.

"My pleasure," he answered.

Bluesky looked after Gray as he left. With a sigh she shook her head and then went to sit beside Gajeel. It had to fix itself.

Already later the same day Erza came to the guild and talked about someone who could use reequip magic like her.

 _The smell of a beast?_ Gajeel asked Bluesky as they listened.

 _You shall see_.

 _You're blocking up a lot._

 _Not really. I can't say I remember exactly, but at the same time I more or less do._

 _Helpful_ …

Bluesky could almost see Gajeel rolling his eyes. But she did speak the truth. This part had not been the most interesting to her. Then they noticed that Gray was gone, and honestly she did not see the big deal. He had after all left earlier after Natsu. The other members paid too little attention. Or maybe she paid too much?

Eventually it came up that Natsu was late since he had not returned, and several guild members were worried since he had brought Wendy with him.

Bluesky decided to approach. "I too feel uneasy," she said. "Gray has neither returned. It is not only Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla," she pointed out.

"And I think you're just worrying too much," Macao said.

"He might've just gone straight home," Wakaba said.

Her eyes narrowed, but she did not bother to say anything else.

"We'll go search for him," Erza then said. "Lucy, come with me."

"Okay."

"Juvia will come as well," Bluesky spoke up.

"Take me with you too," Elfman then said.

"No," Erza started. "I want you to stand by here," she said, looking at him. "We don't want to leave the guild short-handed." She then also looked at Bluesky.

"Be careful out there, Erza, Lucy," Mira said, concerned.

Bluesky sighed as the two girls left.

 _Rejected,_ Gajeel teased.

 _Shut it!_ she thought back.

It was further into the evening that they had gotten word from Lucy and Bluesky knew what was coming next.

While many tried to get the citizens to go to the guild, many guild members also stood on the outside, watching, seeing. However, both she and Gajeel was apart.

 _I heard Gray is back,_ Gajeel said to her.

 _Is he now?_ she asked back, her voice in her head barely caring.

She was running towards the guild again and then she caught up to the others. Indeed Gray was there. However, Cana was shaking him, and since Bluesky knew, she ran in-between. "Please, stop!" she yelled and got hold of Cana. "There is no way that Gray has betrayed Fairy Tail!" she defended, her tone almost desperate. "Juvia believes in him!" She felt tears gathered in her eyes and she was unsure of how to proceed, but then a hand rested on her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Enough, Juvia." Gray's voice was almost uncaring. She fell to her knees. He stood up. "You're takin' me to gramps, right? I don't think we have time to kill," he said.

"Follow me," Alzack said, his gun ready.

"We're making sure you don't try anything funny," Bisca said, her tone serious.

Bluesky arose and Levy came to her aid. Together they watched as they disappeared through the guild-doors.

Wendy was done healing Elfman and Lucy stood up. "Everyone, please work together and save Natsu!" she said determined.

"Yeah. We all owe Natsu, big time," Jet said.

"Yeah. When we were beat up by Phantom…" Droy started to say.

"Natsu fought for us back then," Levy finished.

"Natsu gave me courage! It's the same for everyone else, right?" Romeo asked. "This time, we'll be the ones to save Natsu!"

 _Aww, Romeo is still so young,_ Bluesky thought and looked upon the young boy.

"All right!" Bluesky had barely noticed the blue cat and startled she looked up at Happy. "If we all work together, we can save Natsu!"

Everyone there responded with, "Aye, sir!"

They were ready to head out when the master stopped them. "Wait!" he yelled. They all turned.

"Master!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Fairy Tail is a guild that lives and dies with Magnolia. Our first priority is to protect the city from being destroyed!"

"You want us to attack that thing?" Lucy asked.

"But Natsu is inside of it!" Happy protested.

"As Master of Fairy Tail, I order you all: Use any means necessary to stop the Dragonoid! What? He'll be fine! His body's built nice and sturdy!"

They seemed to come to Erza just in time when the Dragonoid had landed and they started to attack. First Alzack and Bisca. Then Cana yelled, "Magic Card Explosion!"

"Water Slicer!"

"Sand Spear!" Max followed Bluesky.

Erza was back up again and then she asked, "So the master decided that destroying the Dragonoid was the top priority? What about Natsu?"

"He said he was sturdily built, so he should be fine," Lucy answered.

"Oh, I see." Erza took a step forward. "Natsu!" she yelled. "On Master's orders, we will stop the Dragonoid with our full strength! Before we do that, I want to check with you! Let us hear you!"

"Sure, I'll let you hear…" Echoed around with the help of Warren. "Ready?" he asked. "Bust this thing up, and me along with it!" he yelled.

"But if we do that, what'll happen to you, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Stop making excuses! If Magnolia gets ruined 'cause of me, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night!"

"Not budging a bit, huh?" Alzack commented.

"At this rate…" Bisca trailed off.

"…the city of Magnolia will be…" Levy continued.

"What should we do, Erza?" Lucy asked.

Bluesky looked around as she looked for Gray, he was supposed to be let free again. She barely scratched the back of her neck. Then all of a sudden he was there. And then he told them what really was the deal. Then they all knew they really had to do something. While Jet and Droy went to get the cakeman out of the field of battle, the crazy lady Daphne let more Lizardmen sprout.

"Crap, there ain't no end to 'em!" Bickslow complained.

Erza reached the owner of the cake shop first and asked what he was doing there. He had saved one last cake after his shop was crushed. Wendy healed him and then she gave a speech about weakness which really hit. Bluesky let a hand over her heart and sighed.

"Only Natsu can defeat it." Erza's voice made Bluesky's head shoot up and she looked towards the beast. "But Master told us to attack the Dragonoid… I see!"

Gray approached the reequip wizard. "Erza, Gramps gave me a secret plan…"

She cut him off. "I figured as much. You don't have to tell everyone." She reequipped. "The rest of you, eliminate the Lizardmen with everything you got!" she ordered. "I will take down the Dragonoid!"

"But, Erza…" Lucy started.

"What's gonna happen to Natsu?" Happy asked upset.

"This is the master's will, therefore it is Fairy Tail's will," Erza answered. "Got it? Protect this city, at all cost! By the honor of our guild, our very soul!"

"Erza…" Gray muttered.

"I know… I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too, after all… But…" Happy trailed off.

"He-cat…" Carla mumbled.

"Juvia, come with me."

The request from Gray startled Bluesky and she barely managed to follow him in the hurry. Eventually she spoke when they both stood on the roof of Toy World. "Gray…"

"Okay. This should be in that thing's blind spot," Gray said. "The perfect place for a counterpunch," he explained.

"What exactly are you…" she trailed off.

"Juvia, I need your help," he then said, looking at her. "This is the crucial moment to decide whether Natsu lives, or not." He clenched his right fist. "I can't imagine a Fairy Tail without Natsu! That just ain't happening!"

She smiled while looking at him.

"A Unison Raid," he then said.

"Huh." She had forgotten about that. She could already feel the blush creep up her face.

"We're gonna cover for Erza, and crush all the grunts at once!"

They were both facing the Dragonoid from the distance. Watching.

"But…"

"Ice and water… I felt it before when we faced each other, but I think our magic power is very compatible."

"I guess," she muttered, her cheeks still warm.

"As long as you believe in me, I'm sure we can do it!" he said looking straight at her. He held out his left arm towards her. "Will you lend me your power, Juvia?"

She took his hand. "Yes!" she answered, determined, her voice firm.

They took hold of each other and faced towards the Dragonoid again. Then together they shouted, "Magic Power Fusion! Unison Raid!"

Bluesky felt the power surge through her. The water and ice came together. The magic circles had appeared around them. The water around Magnolia shot up. The ice solidified it again and then down rained sharp, thick spears of ice.

They let go.

"Thanks, Juvia."

She felt all too shy again and she cursed herself. "Juvia is glad," she then said softly. She did not notice the speech pattern then changed. "You put it all on the line for your friends…" She turned to look at him, but then he was gone. She sighed. "He's gone…" Her monotone was back and then she turned to look at the Dragonoid. Many roofs away stood Gray. She hit her forehead. "Stupid," she muttered to herself. She guessed she had to get moving as well, but because of Gray provoking Natsu, the Dragonoid suddenly sprouted fire. She managed to catch up with Gray and she had to keep herself from glaring at him.

"Man, what a simpleton," he complained. Erza went to attack the red core on the Dragonoid, however it was not enough. "What, that all you got?" Gray asked. Disbelief clear in his voice.

 _Right, I'm on my way already._

 _You couldn't think about helping earlier, could you?_ Bluesky complained back to Gajeel. In the distance she could see him approach the group that was closest to the Dragonoid.

Gajeel then proceeded to attack the core, which was successful. The core was broken and Bluesky could hear Gajeel gloat in her mind. She refrained from rolling her eyes as Gray was suddenly watching her intently.

She met his eyes. "What?" she then asked.

 _Yet again she changed,_ Gray thought a bit suspicious. "No, nothing," he muttered in response. It was not like he could admit to keeping an eye on her. _Even if I do have faith in her, I sometime wonder if she is hiding something…_

"If Gray does indeed wonder, well, Juvia was talking with Gajeel through her link," she then said.

"I guessed as much," Gray commented. Upon seeing the surprise on her face he shrugged. "You suddenly seemed a bit out of it, and annoyed," he explained.

"Oh."

"I guess it can't be that easy with him in your head all the time."

"You guess correct."

Then all who could use fire, attacked the Dragonoid so Natsu could feed. It was a huge attack and the Dragonoid staggered around. Then Natsu went crazy.

Master Makarov appeared, surprising the members. "Anger! That, itself, is the source of his greatest power." He paused. "Freeing himself, and standing up to adversity… It's the motivational power he needed to break through it. The best way was to make Natsu angry."

"Figures!" Lucy commented.

"We all thought the same!" Happy said.

"I told Gray to make Natsu angry. And it looks like Erza figured it out without me saying anything. Everyone, take a good look! A Fairy Tail wizard is ridding this city of evil!"

Natsu did indeed destroy the Dragonoid, and by that time the sun had risen once more. It was a new time for laughter and fun.

 _I'll join in on this fight,_ Gajeel said to Bluesky while approaching Gray and Natsu who was at it.

 _Enjoy it,_ she responded happily and with a smile gracing her. Briefly she met Gray's gaze and he grinned towards her.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aha, here is yet another update this march month! Unbelievable, right? Thanks a lot to follows, favs and reviewers! You make me type faster (which means faster updates) ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

"Here you go," Wendy said after healing Bluesky yet again.

"Thanks a lot, Wendy," she responded and took a deep breath.

The Sky Dragon Slayer left her and Gajeel's place shortly after, followed by the Iron Dragon Slayer himself. She took time to stretch a little and then get properly dressed. She wondered what this day in the guild would bring. It was Sakura season. It seemed she came in time for the master's speech and she approached Gajeel after it. Today the pre-party was happening.

"I don't get these people. Everyone's acting like their heads are in the clouds. It's just cherry blossom season, sheesh!" Gajeel complained.

 _And barely any job-requests,_ Bluesky told Gajeel.

 _It sucks._

She briefly glanced at him.

"He went on a mission, didn't he?"

She nodded. "Yes, with the team. Wendy tagged along this morning, I believe."

"Yea, she hurried out. I saw her," Gajeel muttered. "But they won't miss the festival."

"No, that would be a shame," she answered. However, her mind was elsewhere. In the anime this was when Natsu would be such a cutie and dig up a tree so Lucy could see the rainbow colors, because she would be sick. She sighed. There was no way she could prevent her from catching that cold. _And the time is coming closer_ , she thought, and briefly shared it with Gajeel.

 _How much closer?_

 _I cannot say for certain._

 _Tch. Rain woman, what good is that information then?_

 _That will be up to you to decide._

She sighed again and went over to the bar where Mira stood. "Ready for party, Juvia?" she asked.

"As ready as you can ever get in this guild," she teased, surprising the take-over wizard.

Mira smiled and handed her a glass of chocolate milkshake. "Juvia, is there something-" she had no time to finish when Gajeel came and dragged her away.

"Gajeel!" Bluesky complained and glared at the slayer.

"You should go home and rest," he said. His voice was stern and his eyes seemed to pierce her very soul. Her eyes narrowed. "This party might be unnecessary stress, Juvia," he then told her.

"I know you are worried and that you care Gajeel, but I cannot isolate myself completely. This is going to be fun, and we better enjoy ourselves," she answered and then she turned on her heels and went back to the bar.

The next day came and she met up with Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla, then Natsu and Happy who informed them that Lucy was sick and would not make it.

"Huh? She caught a cold?" Gray asked.

"Is it serious?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah…" Natsu seemed sad and Bluesky kept her inner fangirling for herself and away from Gajeel's thoughts.

"Her nose is all runny, and her face is flushed…" Happy explained.

"Why'd she catch a cold?" Erza asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Carla asked.

"Even though Lucy was looking forward to it so much…" Wendy commented.

"Oh, that's right! Why don't you cure her with your magic, Wendy?" Happy asked.

"I already cast the spell. She'll be fine again by tomorrow, but…"

"Tomorrow, huh?" Happy mused.

It did not take long for the Bingo to start and it was lots of fun. It was more of the relaxing days in Bluesky's time in Fairy Tail, though it was not too relaxing. With the even greater party that followed, she kept a little to the back with a wide smile upon her face, though her eyes seemed to seek out a certain Ice-Maker mage more often than she would like to admit. Also she did get to see the beauty of the trees when the evening came and she stared at them in wonder. It was almost unbelievable that such beauty could exist.

"You like the trees, do you?"

The voice startled her and she met Gray's dark gaze. She briefly smiled at him. "Yes, I really do. Never have I seen such beauty," she murmured, gazing up. She was truly living in a fantasy world where a lot was possible.

Gray watched her as her neck was tilted and she looked up with a peaceful look. He briefly wondered what was going on inside of her mind. He shook his head and looked up as well, but yet he could not find it in him to agree with her. Maybe it was because he had seen it so many times before? Yet, Juvia had a look on her that he could not place.

It felt like someone kept an eye on him and he turned his head to the side and met Gajeel's red eyes. The slayer seemed to keep an eye on him often, though it did not feel threatening, he still wondered why. Even if a part told him it had to do with Juvia, he could not be entirely sure. He turned to address the water wizard again, however, she had left and was nowhere to be seen.

In the guild the next day again he asked her after she came in where she had gone off to. She seemed surprised by his question, but she answered truthfully. First she had wandered off to be by herself and then she watched the trees in peace before she had gone home. There was no lie in her eyes and he believed her.

They stood beside each other when the master yelled at the members, wondering who had dug up the sakura tree. Bluesky smiled softly and she made her way over to Lucy.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said, low enough for only Lucy's ears.

"Me too," Lucy answered, relieved to be rid of the cold. Then with an afterthought, she looked seriously at the water wizard. "How are you?" she asked. Her tone serious and demanding an answer.

"I keep going," Bluesky answered with a smile.

Lucy breathed out. "You do worry me," she whispered to her.

"Juvia's sorry," she answered normally. "However, there is not much Juvia can do for now."

Lucy only nodded. _I wish I could help her_ , she thought and stared at Bluesky.

"What got you all looking so down?" Erza asked as she approached.

Both Lucy and Bluesky blushed and tried to find some excuse. In the end the interruption from Natsu, Happy and Gray was enough to stray from the topic. It also helped a lot that Wendy and Carla arrived just after, and the conversation flowed.

Bluesky pulled away and went to sit by Gajeel. They were both waiting now. Waiting for the next so-called event to happen.

* * *

They guild days seemed to pass almost at a slow pace. Wendy seemed to fit in pretty well and she kept doing missions in the town. Gajeel insisted on doing the same so Bluesky would not strain herself too much, and it was really getting on her nerves. For when he had to go out on a mission from the master, she was not allowed to take any jobs, and stayed behind in the guild. Bored. More often than she would like she ended up sitting at the bar, slightly conversing with Mira, unless it was Lucy when she was present.

Lucy always kept an eye on Juvia when she was in the guild. Or, Bluesky as was her real name. She had so many questions about the place she came from, and if she did indeed know the future, why had she let so much happen? She was barely able to speak to the water wizard about those matters so she did suggest a sleepover while Gajeel was away.

Bluesky was glad for the sleepover Lucy hosted at her and Gajeel's place, even if it only were the two of them. She quickly learnt it was also because of too curious ears at the guild. Even if she told Lucy a lot about her former world, she had started to forget her old life.

A world without magic. Lucy could still barely believe it. She was not sure if she ever could live in a world like that. It sounded so, so distant. In her mind it was truly not possible, but what did she know? She trusted Bluesky and she trusted the master. She had also seen for herself the fading of her friend. Briefly she wondered what would become of her if it had not been for Wendy. Wendy was now the one keeping her in Earth Land, in her body.

Her mind flickered to Bickslow. If indeed she was not able to find a reason to bind her body, would he help her? Was he aware of her condition? It was not an easy thought while laying in bed waiting for sleep. And suddenly she wished for Natsu's heated body beside hers. No matter how much it usually annoyed her that he snuck into her bed.

Lucy's sigh made Bluesky aware that the Celestial wizard was yet not sleeping. She had dozed, but Lucy's thoughts were almost loud. She gave a quiet sigh as well and turned in her sleeping bag. No, her friend's breathing had evened out and she seemed at least on the verge of sleep. She decided not to bother. She laid back so she rested comfortably on her back and then she closed her eyes.

The next day both girls had made their way to the guild together. Together they ate breakfast while members filled in. Gajeel returned and then Bluesky caught a part of his thoughts. He was out for cat hunting.

 _You cannot be serious,_ she thought to him and replayed the image.

 _What of it?_

 _You're jealous…_

When Wendy came she followed the Sky slayer to the master's office and were healed. After returning to the main hall, she noticed that Gajeel was gone again and she sighed. Maybe it was not such a good idea to anger or annoy him. She tried to search for his mind, however, he was blocking her well and she could not seem to find him.

 _With Gildarts back. Gajeel looking for a cat for himself. Will I even notice it happening? Mystogan has been seen as well…_

She looked up in question when someone interrupted her thoughts and she noticed Mira. She held out a cup with coffee and she received it gladly. "Thanks Mira, you're a lifesaver," she said and smiled.

"You seemed very concentrated, Juvia. What is on your mind?" Mira asked, concerned for the girl.

"A lot of things," she responded and grinned.

"What's up with that smile?"

Gray's question startled her and she nearly fell off from her seat. She turned her head and glared. "It's rude to sneak up on people," she grumbled and stuck her tongue out.

Gray laughed in turn. "How childish. You must be learning from Lucy."

"You better not let her hear you saying that," she warned.

He nodded in agreement. "No, that would be a disaster."

The shadow came over the guildhall and the rain started to pour. The thunder was rolling on the outside. Bluesky frowned and she went over to a window. Then she noticed Wendy, Carla and Happy missing first. _It's started?_ she thought with wonder and gazed out and up again.

"It is not you, is it?"

"No, it is not Juvia, Gray," she responded. Quietly she made her way to the bar again and then she pretended as if nothing was wrong. But when Mira and Elfman were leaving she knew. It was only a matter of time and a blink and it would pass. She was certain. She would not notice. She proved to be right. The sky suddenly cleared and the windows let in sunlight. After some the doors opened and she turned her head towards the entrance and the first to arrive was Lisanna, followed by Elfman, Mira, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla. The shocked gasps and murmurs started up and she could only observe.

 _Where are you, Gajeel?_ she tried to ask.

 _I have someone you must meet and I'm right here woman!_

The smug tone was not mistaken. She sighed and turned away from the bar. She then looked further to the side of the guild doors and she saw her friend with a black exceed. Lily. It was no mistaking it. Carefully she made her way over towards them and stopped just right in front.

She smiled at the cat. "Hello," she said, her tone kind.

"Don't scare my cat, rain woman," Gajeel said, voice gruff.

She felt her face flush. "I'm not trying to scare him, idiot!" she exploded and glared at him.

"Eh, nice to meet you," Lily said a bit skeptically after her outburst.

Gajeel laughed. "If you react like that you'll scare anyone."

"Juvia will pretend she did not hear that," she muttered.

It seemed there was no time for explaining as a Welcome Home Lisanna-party started.

Gajeel filled her in through their minds while Lily kept a close eye on her. She then went through explaining to the exceed about the link and he seemed genuinely interested in it. She was maybe a tiny bit disappointed that she had not been a part of the Edolas adventure, but it was not her part, and she knew that well. The strangest thing of all was not noticing that anything had changed but that everything kept on going as if no time had passed.

"I assume you will be living with us, Lily," she said as she arose from the bench at the usual table.

The exceed nodded and she smiled brightly towards him.

She found Lucy close to Happy and they were both happy to tell her about Edolas as well. She found herself laughing a lot and she could not find it in her to stop smiling.

Wendy ran towards Bluesky with a panicked look. She saw from afar that a hand had started to slowly fade. She ran screaming, "Juvia!" However, the noise in the guild was too great. She reached the water wizard and tackled her to the ground. They both landed harshly on the floor. "Juvia! We must go to master's office, now!" Wendy stressed.

After Bluesky was healed and out of danger again the three in Makarov's office could breathe out.

"That could have been close," Lucy said, relieved.

"I did not feel anything," Bluesky said, a little confused.

"Maybe it's a side-effect from Edolas?" Wendy wondered. "Being trapped in the lacrima…"

"We cannot say for sure," Lucy mused. "But we must get your soul to bind itself," she then stressed, looking her friend worriedly in the eyes.

Bluesky shifted under her gaze. "I'm not sure how," she muttered.

"What are the three of you doing in here?" The master's voice made the three stiffen and slowly they turned. As if understanding what was going on he did not say more in the matter and the three girls left the office quietly. "Go enjoy the party girls," he said after them.

"Thanks master!" the three said together, and then they hurried down the stairs.

* * *

It was several days after that that Bluesky had made the decision to tell the master about Tenrou Island, and a lot that would happen there. Her mind was filled with worry as she made her way towards Makarov's office. Every step she took it almost felt like she was taking one towards her doom. She would change this future and whether it was for the good or the bad, only time could tell. She had to believe it was for the better.

Maybe it was also a selfish part of her that kept her going. What would happen if she stayed frozen in time for seven years? What would become of her once she awoke again? There was no answer and for her own sake, she had to try at least. Wendy could not always heal her.

"Master?" she asked after knocking.

"Ah, Juvia."

"May I speak with you?"

Makarov caught her tone and motioned for her to sit. "What is troubling you, child?" he asked.

"It's about the future," she answered, meeting his eyes.

"Go on."

"I know the S-class trials are coming up. I know who's going to partner up with who, but then you must also have me as a participant. You must let Gajeel partner up with Levy-"

"Hold on a second. You two are already-"

"In secret and unofficial, yes!" Her interruption made his face turn serious. "It is important that the ones supposed to be there, _are there_ when the events of the future happen!" Makarov could see her distress and he asked her to go on. "Zeref will be on Tenrou, so will also Grimoire Heart, who is after him."

"What?!"

"Please, do not interrupt, this is important!"

"I'm sorry, go on, but the thought is a bit disturbing." The last part he mumbled.

"I know you want to host the whole trials on the island, but you must not. After the first part we should make ready to return, but just almost. First we must defeat Grimoire Heart, after that we must get off the island as fast as possible, unless we want to be frozen in time for seven years because of the dragon Acnologia." She breathed heavily.

"After the first trial I can arrange it so that the rest will happen back in Magnolia," Makarov muttered. "But first we must pack and then I will inform them of Grimoire Heart. Everything shall be ready for our departure and the ship is where we will meet. Then we will get away, or so I can hope." He thought some more. "No, that is what we must hope."

She then informed him who was going to be on the island and told him that the exceeds had to come as well, not only Happy who would be Natsu's partner, but Carla and Lily could be support at camp. Makarov agreed and after informing Gildarts, she felt easier at heart.

"Go now and rest, Bluseky," Makarov said softly.

Startled with the use of her name she looked behind herself in shock. Then towards Gildarts.

"I know girl, don't worry," he said and smiled.

She gave a small smile back and then exited the office. She believed she had gotten everything in within the hours of talking. She now felt mentally exhausted and Gajeel took notice at once.

"We are not going on that mission," he said as she sat down.

"Like hell we are. Juvia needs to keep busy, and it's just here in town anyway," she said and glared.

He growled but Lily agreed with the water mage. "If we do not keep up the sense of normalcy, then people will notice and ask questions," he said.

"See, the exceed gets it," she said and pulled Lily towards her. "You're awesome Lily, thanks," she told him and then put him down. Leaving the cat a bit dazed.

She left the table and went to sit beside Lucy. The Celestial mage in question noticed at once that something was bothering the water wizard. Neither of them said a word about it. Instead they acted as normal. It might have gone unnoticed by Natsu and Happy, but Erza and Gray both noticed that something was up between the two friends.

It was later that evening that Bluesky stood outside the guild, gazing at the stars that Gray found her. At first he said nothing, just gazed up as well. Nevertheless, in the end he knew he had to say something. "You're not well, are you?" he then asked.

Bluesky looked down at her hands and then up at him.

"You never completely healed from… from whatever Wendy healed you of."

She stared at him in shock. "How did you…?"

"Figure it out? It's not easy to trust a person, even if you want to, but when that person has two ways to be, you start to wonder. I kept an eye on you, even if you gave me no reason not to trust you. Trust me, you proved yourself plenty enough."

"Juvia is not-"

"There it is again."

She looked down. "Sorry," she muttered.

"But I must admit I wonder why."

She fidgeted. "I-I don't really know how to say it. I mean, Lucy knows, Wendy too, Master… Gajeel was the first to know, which is also why we are indeed closer. He looked after me." She looked up at him again. "When I act as Juvia, if that is even right, in the start… in the start it was to not attract attention to myself in Phantom and since I was in that guild when meeting you… if I suddenly changed. No, you would all have wondered. The truth is not ready to be told to all the members of Fairy Tail." Her gaze hardened. Her fists clenched. "If I tell you I'm not of this world, will you believe me?" She looked at him with question. He seemed to doubt her words, if only a little, but it was enough to make the rain fall.

"It is hard to believe, but it could be an explanation."

"My name is now Juvia. My soul is in this body and I can never return to Earth. However, I do not wish to leave Earth Land. I love it here! This is all I ever dreamed of! But my soul does not yet belong to this world and every day I am in danger of fading. Had it not been for Wendy, I would now have been a lost soul."

The tears were barely visible with all the rain around them, yet he could still see them clear as day. "I do believe you." Maybe he surprised himself more than her but he knew that he truly did believe it.

His words felt like such a relief to her and she could not explain her action when she flung herself at him and cried into his shoulder. He held her and he did not push her away, which only made her cry harder. Eventually the rain stilled and she let go of him. "I'm sorry," she sniffed and looked at him apologetically.

"No, it's alright," he answered with a soft smile.

"Gah! I feel so silly now," she complained, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

"Nah, there is nothing to feel like that for. Sometimes it's good to cry."

She looked at him and he shrugged. "Well, I certainly do feel better," she tried to joke.

They sat down together. "So what is your name?"

"Juvia," she answered.

"But when you are not called Juvia?" he tried again.

"Oh. Well… Then I am Bluesky," she answered and blushed.

"Bluesky, huh?" He smiled.

She looked another way. "Yeah," she mumbled.

"I like it," he then said, startling her. "It fits you."

Her head snapped towards him and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you mean that?"

He frowned. "Of course I do."

"I don't understand," she then muttered.

He looked at her confused. "What is there not to understand?"

"I guess that I can say that you're not supposed to be like this, but neither am I so…" she trailed off.

 _Hey, rain woman!_ Gajeel's voice inside her head startled her and she jumped.

He saw the look of concentration upon her face. "Gajeel?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, the annoying tin-can is bothering me in my head for telling you," she said, if but a tiny bit smug.

"Tin-can?" He laughed. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Oh, he already knows," she answered with a grin.

Gray arose. "I guess I have to get going again. Flame-brain deserves some punching," he said casually.

Her eyebrows rose. "Enjoy punching each other," she then said with a roll of her eyes.

"Now that feels like the real Juvia to me."

She stared after him as he went back in again and she now stood alone, but not for long. It seemed like someone had kept an eye on them and the barmaid was squealing so loud it was strange not the whole guild knew by now.

"How much did you hear, Mira?" she asked and sighed.

"Everything!" she said excitedly. "Oh gosh, Gray likes you! I see it now…" she trailed off and went into her own world of fantasies.

"Shh! Mira! You must not tell a soul about me!"

Mira sobered up. "Of course I won't, Juvia. But I wish you would have told me," she said, if a little hurt.

She sighed again. "It was after speaking to Master Makarov that we decided not to let too many know before I was ready. And the guild must also be ready for the truth."

Mira sighed now. "I understand." Then she smiled widely. "But I'm so glad I know now!" She hugged her tight. "Now you can speak to me about _everything_!"

 _Oh, dear,_ she thought a bit worried.

"But you should let Erza know as well. Or at least get Lucy to tell her with your permission. It's important that she knows. She's not going to take lightly that so many other knows, but not her."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. Too many knows already."

Mira met her eyes firmly. "Trust me, it's important she knows."

She nodded weakly and then Mira went happily off.

Slowly she followed after and then approached Lucy. After telling her what was ok, the three girls went into Makarov's office. The reequip wizard did not take well that she first had got to know now, but mainly was she scolding herself for being unobservant. However, Bluesky figured out that it had not been as bad as she first thought to let more people know. It was almost like a freeing feeling. She felt lighter over her heart.

She could go home feeling better and at ease that day. But most of all, a fuzzy feeling inside her every time she thought of Gray.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks a lot to follows, favs and reviewers! Terou here we go! And then I'm making it towards the end of this fic. I don't have a certain plan on how many chapters it will be, but 13 maybe? Meh, I have no clue, so you can only wait and see : )**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

The announcement for the S-class trials and who were participating came quickly, even if what shocked the guild the most was that this year it was partnership as well. Makarov announced that the first part would be held at Fairy Tail's sacred ground Tenroujima Island, and then they would return to finish in the forest around Magnolia. The preparations were hard but necessary. Makarov and Gildarts had to make sure their brats got away from that island before the dragon Acnologia came. The two also informed Mira and Erza about what would happen and the possible future since they were two of the opponents. Bluesky was present the whole time to make sure nothing went wrong.

She was partnered up with Lisanna. She knew she had to lose and not fight seriously, even if it had to look the part, and the same it went for Erza. The two girls had discussed it in the office before they made the road to Hargeon town and the port. On the ship and far away from the town, Master told them about Grimoire Heart and a possible attack from Acnologia. Then the moment of truth came for the rest of the ones present that did not know. Bluesky had to tell the truth and all of a sudden, even more people knew.

The ones already knowing – and who was there – supported her and smiled at her, while the others that had had no idea looked at her skeptically.

"So that's why your soul is so weird. You're from another universe," Bickslow said and let his tongue hang out.

"I guess it must be so," Bluesky answered.

"It's not completely right though," he then commented and seemed to frown.

"Of course it's not right, she's obviously lying!" Evergreen commented.

"There is no lie within her!" Makarov yelled. "We did not decide to tell you so you could react like this. Juvia is a part of our family, the only difference is that her soul is very fragile right now, true Juvia?"

She nodded. "I might become a lost soul," she said, then looking straight at Bickslow. "Wendy has slowed down my fading process, but no one knows how long it will take. If I do fade, I hope you will take me in." Her smile wavered. "Of course I hope I manage to bind my soul to Earth Land. I love it here! Fairy Tail has given me so much…" She felt the tears starting to press and her throat thickened.

"We'll help you, Juvia!" Cana said with a grin.

"Not that I won't mind another to accompany my babies, but I don't want you to become a lost soul, Juvia," Bickslow said.

"Give Juvia a break, it's hard enough coming to a new world," Gray said, losing up the tension in the group.

From there on and out Bluesky was not left alone. It was a lot of questions from the ones who did not already know and they all wanted to know more about her world. Nevertheless the more she told the more she understood that had started to fade from her memory. In a way it worried her, but at the same time it made it easier to be her. Like she truly belonged in this world all along.

Later that day they were all sweating on deck when it was time.

"It's in sight," Loke announced.

Gray moved to stand beside him and look. "That…?"

Bluesky had to refrain from looking at him as he was going around naked as if nothing bothered him. _And I can't believe I'm so damn tempted to look._

"Have we arrived?" Gray then asked.

"That's Tenroujima?" Lucy asked.

"What a freaky shape!" Elfman commented.

"Is that an island on top of the island?" Levy wondered.

"Wow… Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island," Wendy muttered.

"Very impressive," Mest said.

 _That guy, no Bluesky, it has to be like this even if you know who he is. Though at the same time I don't really. It's like, my memories from my world of him are slightly there, but from my time here, it's like he's taken a spot of my brain… That Mest,_ she thought with a frown. _He is suspicious._

Bluesky felt more annoyed with herself that memories from her past life seemed to become unclear with each day that passed, nevertheless it was nothing she could do about it. She looked down at her empty wrist. Her connection with Gajeel had had to been cut due to the competition. It made her feel uneasy. She was so used to having him in her head, no matter how strange it might sound.

Happy jumped to stand beside Natsu. "Natsu! We're almost there," he announced.

"It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island." The master's voice startled most of the group.

"Master…" Lucy trailed off.

He ignored her and continued. "Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!"

"What's with those clothes?!" Gray yelled.

"After all, it's hot!" Makarov answered.

"Someone who wears no clothes can talk?!"

Bluesky silently agreed with Lucy and kept her eyes at the master to not let her gaze wander.

"Now, I will announce your first trial," Makarov said.

"First trial?" Wendy wondered.

"Usually, the test is split into different levels," Mest explained.

"You see the smoke rising over the shore?" Makarov asked. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." A magical screen appeared. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial."

"Battle?" Natsu wondered.

"It says `Pitched Battle´ on Erza and Gildarts' faces…" Gray trailed off.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"There's `Calm´, too," Loke said.

"In the `Battle´ route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on," Makarov explained. "`Pitched Battle´ is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-Class wizard to proceed. `Calm´ is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In the first trial, you're being tested on `armed might´ and `luck´!"

"If it's about luck, we have a chance!" Lucy said excitedly to Cana.

"There's only a 1 in 8 chance of getting the `Silence´ route," Cana said.

"Theoretically, 6 teams at most can pass this stage," Evergreen said.

"I-Impossible!" Elfman said. "I can't get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!"

"Don't be such a coward!" Evergreen complained.

"In a worst-case scenario, only 3 teams would pass this…" Levy said.

"Interesting! I'll put the boot to all of 'em!" Gajeel said, clearly in the game.

"Uh, look…" Levy muttered.

"So, get going!" Makarov yelled. "The test has begun!"

"Huh?" Gray stared at the Master lazily.

"We're still at sea," Loke pointed out.

"You know what to do, Happy," Natsu said, climbing up on a box while looking at his companion.

After jumping and Happy had started flying it did not take long before the both of them hit a rune barrier. Bluesky sighed. Of course Freed would do something like this. But the question was really how long she and Lisanna would have to wait to reach their passage. Because she knew which one she had to pick, and if someone else took it before her… She did not dare think the thought.

 _5 minutes…_ she thought depressed. _We have to wait for freaking 5 minutes!_

And then Levy and Gajeel was out as well. So while Bluesky's thoughts went darker, Lisanna tried to press herself out of the barrier, but it was no use. Then with Evergreen and Elfman slipping out too, it did not help the situation in her head. _Oh, gosh, Erza is going to murder me!_ she thought and felt herself pale even more.

"How many more minutes 'til it turns off?" Lisanna asked her.

"There are still 4 minutes left," she told her. Bluesky's tone was neutral; she was good at hiding her inner fear at this point.

They waited for what truly felt like forever, and then the rune barrier around the ship disappeared.

Bluesky and Lisanna jumped in. Her companion in the form of a fish while she herself used the water itself to move forward. "Lisanna, would you follow me?" she asked her companion.

"Of course!"

They reached the island and it did not take the two girls long to decide where to go. Lisanna was up to follow Juvia and trusted her decision. However, she might have changed her mind after seeing their opponent. Both girls froze at seeing Erza.

Bluesky barely caught Erza's small nod, and thankfully Lisanna did not notice. They acted well, as they clashed and Lisanna stood frozen for a second, but then she attacked as well. Though when Bluesky felt the knock to her head she fell to the ground and then she acted uncouncious, leaving Lisanna to also get taken out by Erza almost right after her. She laid down for about five minutes before she arose and shook Erza's hand. Then they both looked at the third who was still out.

"We might as well carry her to camp," Erza said and Bluesky nodded, so together they went.

Makarov did not comment the state of the three girls. Erza was completely unharmed compared to Juvia and Lisanna. "You could not have made it easier on them?" he asked. The redhead stared at him. "Hm. I guess what has been done cannot be changed now. Are you alright Juvia?"

"Yes, a little sore here and there."

"Her attacks weren't as strong as they usually would be if she fought an opponent," Erza commented, looking straight at Juvia. "Had I been an enemy…"

Bluesky shook her head. "No, I will not hurt my friends, Erza. Trial or no trial, I won't do it."

The waiting dragged on maybe more than Bluesky could hope, but eventually master went to fetch the ones that made it through and then he brought them to camp. Mira and Gildarts were thankfully there already.

"The first trial is over and we must go back to Magnolia now to finish these exams!" Makarov started.

Several protests went through the members.

"But it is on hold right now. It's been detected a threat here on the island, and we must get rid of it. Grimoire Heart. They are after the black wizard Zeref."

Gildarts took over. "We must spread out and defeat this threat. They are on our sacred ground. When they are defeated we must hurry back to the ship, no matter what."

Bluesky watched quietly as Makarov suggested they went in the teams they were in, and if not, at least that they made a bigger group of four. However, the will to battle and remove the threat from the island was maybe a bigger motivation than any could have expected. Everyone split up and started running to look for the intruders after Makarov had told them where to meet up when they were all done with battles or if they needed to rest. It was very important that they stuck together in the end. Wendy gave her a quick healing and then she went over to sit by Lisanna. Mira handed her a bowl of soup and she took it gratefully.

Eventually she and Erza headed off to take a look around as well. They just reached Levy and Gajeel when they were done with battle and Erza took it to announce that they had found at least two of the enemies. However, there were more to come.

"I'll take Gajeel to camp," Levy said and tried to support the slayer.

"Right, handle that," Erza replied.

"A shrimp like you shouldn't push herself," Gajeel muttered.

Bluesky smiled at him as they went. Oh, if only he knew, but then again, he was stubborn.

"You sure talk big for a guy who can't stand up," Levy said with a slight complaining tone.

"Man, this is messed up."

Bluesky let herself giggle if only for a moment and Erza gave her a look. "What?" she asked and turned towards the redhead.

"It's interesting to see how you and Gajeel interact. Your bond is clearly strong," she commented.

"Ah."

Erza went to stand in front of the guy with a dog-face. "Now then, let's hear what you're after."

"You think I'd talk to the likes of you?" he responded.

It did not sit well with her, an answer like that, and soon he had a new bump on his head.

"It's Zeref… The legendary Black Wizard Zeref!"

 _She did get an answer out of him_ , Bluesky thought.

 _He just confirmed it,_ Erza thought. _So Bluesky was right._

"Zeref is here on this island!"

Bluesky put a hand on Erza's shoulder and they nodded.

"Master Hades says that he's currently `sleeping´," he suddenly said and both girls looked at him again. "When Zeref awakens, this world will be bathed in pure darkness!" He laughed. "Master Hades' personal guard will be here soon. You'd do well not to underestimate the 7 Kin of Purgatory! The wizard of time, Ultear! Rustyrose! Our boss, Caprico! Kain Hikaru! Zancrow! Meredy! And the final one is already on this island…"

Bluesky sighed. They had to run again. This wasn't exactly news, but everything was confirmed, if not earlier than supposed to. Now that everyone knew, it was less time to talk and more for action and it sped up the process. It gave her more hope than she wanted to admit. Suddenly they were surrounded and they stood back-to-back.

"These numbers are nothing to scoff at," Erza said.

"They're still coming down from the sky," she commented.

While busy fighting it did not pass her that she felt an incredible amount of magical power after an explosion and even if it was in the back of her mind, she had to focus. "Water Lock!"

Finally they managed to slip away and were on the move once again.

"Let's hurry forward," Erza said after some minutes of quiet. Only their steps of running had been heard.

"Right!"

Suddenly Erza stopped and turned her body. "Who goes there?" she yelled.

Bluesky turned as well and then her eyes narrowed.

"Encounter enemy during mission. Eliminate immediately." Her voice was but a whisper, yet clear. _How soft-spoken can one get?_ Bluesky silently wondered. "Switch highest priority to extermination," she continued. "Begin battle."

 _Meredy_ , Bluesky thought and then said, "A child."

"Don't be fooled," Erza said firmly and Juvia barely nodded. "I can sense a queer magic power." _This must be Meredy that she told us about. She left out some details, but she must not change too much,_ Erza thought. _The other's must be in battle now as well._ She spared a glance at Juvia. _She is not fading, I think Tenrou's sacred ground helps her._

"…when Zeref becomes the king of this world… the world of Great Magic will be complete."

Meredy startled Erza's thinking but it made her focus quickly again. She looked back to Juvia who also seemed deep in thought, but unaffected by the girl's words. However, she knew that she was somehow listening, but her focus were only halfway there. "Juvia," she muttered.

Bluesky lifted her head and straightened her body. No, this was not the time to think of the outcome, or of what would happen. There were no certainty even if she had told her guild mates.

"Juvia Lockser," Meredy suddenly said. "A former member of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four. Plus Titania, Erza Scarlet."

"Then you have already researched about Juvia and Erza?" Bluesky asked out of curiosity.

"State your name, villain!"

 _Maybe not the right way, Erza…_ Bluesky thought.

"I do not deem answering that as necessary," Meredy answered and started to glow in pink. "Starting battle."

"Here we go, Juvia!"

"Right!"

"Maguilty Sodom!" Meredy's right hand was lifted and then swords in a light blue color swirled around her.

"She can summon weapons as well?" Erza wondered.

"Go." Her hand went down and out in front of her and the swords came towards them.

"Juvia's body is made of water!" Bluesky said as swords passed through her. "No matter the attack, Juvia will not…" She screamed in surprise from pain as she felt herself get injured.

"Juvia!" Erza shouted.

 _Hell, I forgot this_ , she thought, angry with herself.

"My blades attack the sense of pain directly," Meredy explained. "In other words, they are `sensory blades´." She straightened up in her body again. "Wipe out the enemy. That is my mission."

Bluesky laid flat out in the water on the ground. _Damn it,_ she thought. Even if she had been careful with using magic power up until now… Would she be as strong as the original Juvia had been when fighting Meredy? Could she do it? No, she _had_ to do it.

"Number 13."

"Stand back. I will defeat her," Erza said, then she reequipped into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Erza Scarlet… You are number 4."

"Number 4 of what?" Erza asked as she charged.

"The fourth most important member to kill, by my reckoning." Meredy used the magic swords again.

Erza managed to stop the swords. "Foolishness."

"It is quite important."

Then more swords rained down on Bluesky and the surprise of the attack made her scream.

"Why are you aiming for Juvia?!" Erza asked angrily.

"Number 13 is weak trash, so better to clean it up first!"

 _More swords,_ Bluesky thought, weakened. However, this time she managed not to scream. _Gajeel would be disappointed if he saw me now_ , she thought.

"Hang in there, Juvia!"

 _Don't worry, Erza, I won't give up that easily,_ she thought. Her anger was growing with each attack.

"Number 3 is Gildarts, but he no longer seems to be on the island," Meredy said as she attacked Erza again. "Number 2 is Makarov, however he seems to have been defeated by Lord Hades."

"The master is number 2?!" Erza landed in the water as the swords were only around Meredy again. "Are you saying there's someone more important than the master?" _It can't be right,_ she thought.

"Number 1 is Gray. Gray Fullbuster!"

"What?" Erza's voice was filled with disbelief. "Why Gray?"

Bluesky felt her anger grow hotter. _Gray_ … Her heart started to beat faster. Her obvious thoughts for him made her heart darken with Meredy's words. _I will not let her harm him. Even if he might never see me as I see him, I will protect him!_

"He's… the man who killed Ultear's mother. He caused Ultear to suffer! He's the man who hurt my Ultear!" Her swords were out again. "I'll never forgive him! I'll tear him limb for limb!"

Bluesky knew the swords were about to hit Erza and she rose the water to shatter the swords. She could feel the clouds gathering as her emotions grew stronger. The thunder rolled and then the rain came. She arose from the water, her clothes ripped and her hair was a mess. On unsteady legs she stood, but she was determined. "Never forgive?" she asked in monotone. Her voice a little darker after the previous screaming. Erza looked at her in shock. "That is Juvia's line," she said and straightened. "Whose life were you planning to take, was it?" She stared Meredy straight in the eyes.

"What's with her? She's only number 13."

"C-Calm down, Juvia!"

"Calm… down? She's aiming for Gray…" She came forward. "And for some irrational reason. Do you think Juvia can stay calm? When you not only aim for him, but also her friends?" Her left arm went out and her hand was glowing. "Juvia will never forgive this girl!" Water shot up and around Meredy and then flung her into a tree. In her anger she shot forward and went after Meredy again. "Water Nebula!" The two waves of water rushed up and blasted Meredy with incredible force. When she fell again Bluesky went to punch her. _I will not tolerate this,_ she thought. "Erza, please leave this to Juvia!" she then said, halfway turned to her guild mate. "You must continue on. This is my battle."

Erza reequipped to her bikini. "Understood." Then she started running. "I'll leave this to you!"

"I won't let number 4 get away!" Meredy shouted and summoned her swords again.

However, Bluesky was quick to react and two waves of water of each side of Meredy collided around her.

"Maguilty Lese!"

"Water Slicer!"

Meredy and Juvia stood in the water. "Strange," Meredy said. "Even though it's the same human, Gray… One of us holds hatred, and the other holds love."

Bluesky frowned. _Love_. Was it truly love? How could she even be certain? It did not make sense, but yet her emotions could not fool her even if she did not want it to be true. She was so scared. It was so new to her.

"Though it's the same person, the different feelings cause him to be seen differently."

"It's natural. A symbol of individuality," she responded. "It's what makes us human."

"I am lucky. I came here for the purpose of killing Gray. And I was able to meet with a person who feels strongly for Gray."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily. Forgetting Meredy's powers in the process.

"Your feelings for Gray will kill him! Juvia… I will show you a little bit of heaven, and a great sea of despair! Now, think of him!"

 _Why the hell would I do that? I think of him enough already as it is. Enough to make me distracted._

"Picture the one you love…"

Her heart started to beat faster as the time she told him of her secret came back. Then the look of concern… She staggered back.

"There!"

 _No, how could I let myself distract so much?_ she thought with despair. _Her powers!_

"Sense Link!"

She screamed of the sudden pain as she was up in the air and the pink light surrounded her. Then on her right wrist, the heart was together with the rest of the bracelet looking mark.

"Lost magic. Maguilty Sense!"

"What have you done?" Bluesky asked angrily, because she knew all too well and the wall she had built up in her head was not helping. "Do you have any idea of what you have done?" she muttered darkly.

"Juvia and Gray's senses are now one. I can only connect them if one's feelings for the other is strong enough."

 _I freaking know that_ , she thought and frowned. She felt herself blush in embarrassment. _Oh, god, he will feel what I feel_ , she then thought horrified.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Meredy asked.

 _Rather the opposite_ , she thought sourly.

"Your two senses are fully linked together. But, this magic only shares pain!"

She then attacked her and Bluesky was hit in her left arm. She also knew that it affected Gray and it shamed her. How could she had been so stupid and let this happen?

"All the pain you experience is felt by Gray."

"I won't let you hurt him!" she growled. She attacked in rage and the attack came as a surprise it seemed to Meredy.

"Three Spread Sense Link!"

Then when she attacked Meredy again, she and Gray too felt the pain. All because of the link.

"If it's for Ultear… I don't need this life of mine! I used you as a relay, and now I am linked to my target. Juvia, Gray and my senses are all linked together. Now, no matter which one of us dies, Gray will die, too! This is the dead-end of despair. The dead-end of Gray's life!"

"Craziness," Bluesky muttered and then she arose from the water. "That means that you'd die as well."

"That's right. This is my conviction." She paused and then she said, "It's over. The three of us can do nothing but die."

Bluesky could sense Gray's confusion. Being linked to him she also felt as if something was pressed against her back.

"He's leaning his back against something," Meredy said, then she lifted her arms out to the sides with her palms up. "Now that I am linked with Gray, I have no need to fight anyone, anymore!" She created two swords and then pointed them at herself. "All I need to do is kill myself."

"Don't!" Bluesky screamed and ran forward.

"I am not afraid of death!"

She stopped up and then hit herself with a water spell in her left thigh. _I'm sorry Gray,_ she thought as she screamed aloud. It did the trick though. Meredy's swords shattered and she fell so she rested on one knee. She then glared at the girl.

"You… Your own leg?" She paused again. "Maguilty sense will link the pain, but it can't link the injury itself… The only way to stop me is to kill me! But the one special exception to this magic is that death itself is linked. The lives of those that have been linked are one. And yet, you still plan on fighting it?! The only path we three have left is to die…"

She stopped glaring and closed her eyes. "There is another way," she then said. She leaned more back in her position so she sat straight. "All three of us can live!" she then said firmly. "Even when defeating our opponents, Fairy Tail wizards do not take their lives!"

Meredy was up on her legs in an instant. "Naïve fool!" she screamed. "I am going to kill Gray for Ultear's sake!" Another magical sword.

She arose as well. "Not as long as Juvia is here! You'll be out of commission soon enough!" She managed to get closer while Meredy screamed in anger. Then she was overwhelmed with Meredy's feelings and she managed to take the last steps before she took hold of the girl and held her in an embrace. She felt the tears press even if she did not want them to. Then she took a small step away, although she still held onto the girl. "You have happiness, too!" she said strongly. "You have people precious to you, too!"

Meredy stared at her in shock.

Her tears fell. "Live…" she said.

"But that's…"

"Juvia… will live, too," she said softly. "Juvia will live for the people she loves!" She truly spoke from her heart when she said this. "You're the same! If you have love, you've got to keep on living!"

Meredy wavered and tears started to gather in her eyes as well. In turn Bluesky smiled softly at her. Then they collapsed against each other and landed in the water on their knees. Again she held Meredy. Then she felt the link disappear.

"I cannot fight you," Meredy said and fell from her and landed in the water.

Bluesky fell as well but she felt better. She could not describe the feeling, nevertheless she felt like she had helped Meredy honestly and not basing her feelings from the anime. She truly felt. Even if she and the original Juvia were different from each other, they also were similar even if it was hard to understand. She might not feel good for sharing her feelings with Gray, and eventually she would have to tell him about the link and how it came to be that they were linked together. For him it was not obvious that she liked him, or she hoped it wasn't. She did not need to feel rejected. Another wave of silent tears. Was that why she was so afraid? Did she really feel so strongly? Her fists clenched if only for a moment. No, she had to take chances. She had to get a stronger reason for staying than love for family. So was it love for another? A partner? She wondered… However, she could not stay on the thought for too long as she was on the island for another reason. She was not there to find a reason to stay, but to help Fairy Tail, her family, defeat Grimoire Heart so they could return to Magnolia. Then she could worry about it.

She awoke on the ground away from the water and she blinked in surprise. Meredy was moving her, however it did not take long for her to fade into darkness again. She was being carried and she could faintly make out Gray's voice. _What's going on?_ she wondered. She was low on magic and she had to keep resting to get more of it back, the rest was pure exhaustion. She could only fade and listen. She briefly wondered if she was truly fading as well. But Wendy had healed her earlier that day… If she used too much magic…

Suddenly she jolted awake and saw Meredy going while supporting Zeref. She knew she had to follow and she barely managed to crawl after her which creeped the girl out as she picked up her speed. However the Zancrow guy (that she knew Natsu fought in the anime) appeared.

"Meredy," he said.

"Zancrow!" she said.

"Where are you taking Zeref, huh?"

"I-I'm…"

"So you and Ultear are gonna betray us after all?" he yelled.

"No!"

"You ain't a member of Grimoire Heart anymore!"

His blast did not only hit Meredy and Zeref, but also Bluesky and she was pushed back from the blast.

He laughed. "Zeref will be ours!" He continued to laugh again.

"Wait…" Meredy tried. "Zeref is Ultear's future…"

Bluesky glared at Zancrow.

"My… future…" Meredy continued.

He had a grip on Zeref. "Naïve fool! How long are you gonna keep saying that?"

"Ultear promised me… If we went to the World of Great Magic, she'd turn my town back to normal!"

Zancrow laughed again. "Your town? Oh, yeah… Hikaru and I were there back then, too. Ultear promised? Except that it was Ultear who destroyed the town herself!"

Meredy gasped.

Bluesky frowned.

"You're… lying."

His laughter turned even worse. Then Zancrow stiffened and Zeref moved. Not long after Bluesky was out again.

When Bluesky awoke she knew she had to move and get to the meeting point. The sky was clear and it was no more rain. She barely managed to stand but she had to get going. She knew that. With each step she felt on the verge to give up. _I'm so weak. Stupid. How could I let myself get this bad?_ She huffed.

Finally she emerged to the camp and it seemed everyone plus Laxus were there.

"Juvia, you're safe," Gray said, relieved, when he saw the water wizard.

"Uh, yeah…" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Brats, it's time to go now that we're all together! Hurry now!" Makarov said.

"So you defeated Hades?" Bluesky asked while Gray supported her. He nodded. Then quickly he lifted her up into his arms. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" she protested.

"We cannot be slowed down, you of all should know that. It's easier this way," he responded nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes.

Boarding the ship and get sailing had never meant so much before and when the island was barely visible from afar she could swear she saw a black creature in the sky and then it was gone.

It was evening when they reached Hargeon port again and they all took in to Inns in the town. The next morning they would return to the guild.

Bluesky shared a room with Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Evergreen and Cana. Six beds and one bathroom. _What a pain,_ she thought, especially when everyone was in need of a shower.

"Why don't we just go to the public bath?" Cana asked.

"I can't believe this day. I mean, we got away in time," Lucy muttered.

"Master said that the Magic Council contacted him after we reached port and wondered where we were since Tenroujima seemed under attack from a large creature. But as fast as it appeared it disappeared again. The island is damaged but will get better again with time to heal," Erza then explained.

Everyone seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Mira and Lisanna went to take the train to Magnolia so the guild will be informed that we are ok," Wendy said softly and sat down on her bed.

Evergreen looked straight at Bluesky. "I guess we can thank you for not being stuck on that island."

What she said surprised all in the room.

"What?"

"Well… Not that it's not nice and all…" Bluesky started.

"What Juvia means to say that it is a nice surprise, but unexpected," Cana pointed out and rolled her eyes.

Evergreen huffed.

"Let's go to the spa!" Erza announced and grinned.

"Spa?" Lucy asked. "Wasn't it a public bath?"

"It got both," Cana said.

"It sounds nice," Wendy said.

"I do agree," Carla muttered.

"I'll stay here and just take a normal shower," Bluesky said and smiled softly.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"I just need to relax some," she then said and laid back on a bed.

"Ok, suit yourself," Cana said and opened the door.

"Don't stay out too late," she teased. The door closed and she sighed. She felt mentally exhausted about everything. After a quick but nice shower, she opened the door and peeked out. No one roamed the hallway and she snuck out.

Behind the Inn was a small park. She walked to the nearest bench and sat down to watch the fountain with a mermaid statue. The mermaid was holding an urn close to what looked like Aquarius' urn and out from it poured the water.

Gray saw Juvia and sat down beside her. "The evening got a nice feel to it," he commented.

She nodded.

"You don't seem especially happy."

"It's not that I'm not, because I am. Sort of. I'm really glad we got back. Safe…"

"But it is that fading into a lost soul problem," he said and she nodded again. "Well, I wouldn't worry about that all too much. I'm sure you'll find a way."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll help you."

She looked up to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

He pulled her towards him. "Come on, I know you want the hug," he teased.

She felt her cheeks warm up. "Pff, no," she said, but her voice gave her away.

"Silly, it's just a hug." However, in the moment he said it he felt like it was not exactly right, or true for that sake. He cared for her much more than he would admit and she had a place in his heart.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks a lot to follows, favs and reviewers! Again fanfic has not bothered to send me mails when I have gotten reviews, so I suddenly noticed them by chance *sighs***_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Coming back to Magnolia, Bluesky was not allowed to go with the S-class participants that had managed the first trials since she failed. Well, had to fail. She ended up waiting in the guild with the rest of the members and when they all returned she waited in suspense. Really, everyone did. They were all eager to know who won. So when Makarov announced that no one had managed to pass the final test, it came as a shock.

"I can't believe this," Bluesky muttered.

"I really thought at least one of them would manage. They are all so strong," Wendy said from beside her.

"What a pain," Carla muttered.

Wendy frowned. "I never had to heal you twice a day before," Wendy said and looked at Juvia.

She looked down on her fading hand. "No, you don't have to. It will disappear again soon."

"How often has this happened?" Mira asked. She had kept a much closer eye with the water wizard since she found out.

"It started on the ship after we left Tenrou. I did not think much of it. It's just one hand," she responded and shrugged. "I can't live in fear of disappearing every day anymore…" she trailed off. Bickslow stood in front of her with arms crossed. "Can I help you?" she asked uncertain.

"It will be a problem if you don't get that anchor soon," he said.

His tone was way too serious for Bluesky's liking. "It's not easy to know what I'm looking for," she muttered.

"I think you know," he said, and then he turned and walked away.

"Because that was not creepy at all," she muttered to herself.

"I think it just worries him like it does to most of us," Mira said softly. "It just affects him more."

"Why?" Carla asked.

"He's the one controlling souls," Wendy whispered.

"Exactly. Which is why it worries him so-"

"I know Mira, but I just can't seem to think of how."

"It's not nice to interrupt people," Lucy teased as she sat down beside them.

"Nice to see you, Lucy," she said and smiled at the blonde.

"Still at the binding problem?" Lucy asked.

Wendy, Carla and Bluesky nodded. "I think in my daze of battle at Tenrou I might have started to think it out, nevertheless I lost it."

"The thought?" Carla asked.

"Just the gist of it I guess," she muttered.

"Eh… Ok…" Lucy trailed off. "But can't you just think of what triggered those thoughts?"

Bluesky blushed. "Eh, no."

"I sense something juicy," Lucy said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Pff, no."

Lucy shrugged. "I'll make you tell me."

"Make her tell you what?" Gray asked.

"Oh hi. Well, look at the time, I gotta go."

Bluesky hurried away and found Gajeel. Then after grabbing a mission she was out the doors.

Later that evening she sat in her bed looking out the window. She had borrowed Lily to keep her company and he slept peacefully already. She looked at the cat and sighed again. Would she ever get peace? She seemed to not get herself to relax and with a heavy sigh she removed the covers and then stepped outside.

The air was fresh and it made her hairs stand up. Goosebumps covered her skin and she looked up at the stars.

"Will I ever find peace?" she asked up to the stars. A stray tear falling. "Will he ever love me?" she then asked and looked down to the side. Startled she jumped. "Lily, you scared me," she said wide-eyed.

"Whoever it is, is a fool to not love you." Lily's gruff voice touched her heart and she crouched down so she could look at him better.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It means a lot to hear it."

The black cat nodded. "If Gray wasn't such a-"

"Wait! Who said anything about it being Gray?" she asked, shocked.

"First of all, your blush just now. And Gajeel told me."

The cat looked guilty enough and Bluesky smiled softly at him. "It doesn't matter. It helps that more people know, even if I did not give Gajeel permission to tell anyone. But you're part of our family, Lily. You mean a lot to me, just like Gajeel does."

The cat smiled up at her.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. You made me feel much better already. I think I'm ready to sleep now."

* * *

The next day Gray stood outside Gajeel, Lily and Juvia's place. He had a mission in one hand and the other was ready to knock on the door when it opened right in front of him. Juvia stood on the other side, the surprise clear on her face. She was dressed differently today. She was wearing dark blues jeans and a lighter blue sweater. White boots. In her hair she had a white ribbon.

"Gray?" she asked, curious as to why he stood outside her door, ready to knock.

He let his hand fall. "Er, I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission together with me?"

Her eyes widened. "A mission. With. You?" she asked slowly.

He nodded.

She briefly looked back into the house. Then she shook her head. She met his eyes. "Sure!" She grinned. "So where is this mission?" She closed the door behind herself and together they started to walk.

"In the neighbor town. They don't have a guild there. The surrounding forest got strange creatures, but we're only looking for Vulcans."

"Oh, well, that shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure you could beat them all by yourself Gray. You're pretty strong as a mage, however I am so bored of staying in town all the time."

"I thought so," Gray said with a smile.

The first train that were to depart after their arrival at the train station had to stop in the neighbor town and they hurried to buy two tickets.

"We better get out of here before Gajeel figures it out," Bluesky said nervously while they sat in the train, waiting for it to depart.

"Don't worry. He can't figure out of it before he has reached the guild," Gray assured her.

"Yeah, that's true," she muttered and looked out the window. The train started to move and she breathed out in relief.

"See, nothing to worry about," he said and looked in the window where he faintly could make out her eyes. In the glass her eyes met his.

She felt like she was short on air when his intense gaze got through to her through the glass. _He's not even directly looking at me!_ she scolded herself. She took a huge breath and then leaned more back in her seat. She crossed her arms and looked directly at him. It was funny how he almost mimicked her, but compared he looked more relaxed while she was tense.

"I know that you're honest with me now, Bluesky," he said, using the name she had given him. "Therefore I wonder if there is something you and Gajeel are holding back," he then said and barely smiled her way.

Her eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I couldn't help but overhear Master and Mira the other day. Something about _S_ -Class…"

She felt herself visibly pale.

"Ah, so it is some truth to it."

"It depends what were said."

"They were talking about how the two of you could not take the mission together… for obvious reasons."

 _Because of me…_ she thought and cleared her throat. "Master Makarov has given us the S-Class mark unofficial. We are to work in the shadows when the need is there. That's why we only can do what he sends us on personally," she said lowly, so no one could overhear if too close. "If we want to become official S-Class of the guild it has to happen the same way as it does to everyone else in the guild."

"But you weren't really an S-Class participant this year, were you?" Gray asked with a frown.

"Yes and no. In one way Makarov wanted to, but because of my fading… Anyway, I told him who needed to be on the island because of the danger."

"You saved us," he murmured.

Bluesky snorted. "Hardly. You all saved yourself. I fought Meredy and ended up unconscious for most of it. I must admit it seems to happen a lot. The rest of you did the most important fighting." She breathed in.

This time Gray almost snorted in protest. "All our battles were important and had to do with the outcome. Thanks to you we knew to expect a lot, and the enemy didn't get so much chance to talk." At the end he smiled briefly.

Bluesky smiled. "I think everything happened faster and that is also how we managed to get away. We knew not to linger when we all were gathered together again."

"Plus Laxus," Gray commented.

"Yeah."

"They have yet to come to a decision when it comes to him."

"He'll be let in again," she assured.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I told Gildarts that it was important he was let in again. He will talk to master, since he happens to agree with me," she said with a wide smile.

"He did come to our rescue. I don't know if we could have defeated Hades without him." Gray looked out again.

"Well, it's a good thing you did not have to figure that out. Now we must all focus on training in a healthy way and let our power grow."

" _Next stop-_ "

Bluesky and Gray arose before the speaker continued. They hurried to the exit and when the doors opened they felt the fresh air on their faces.

"It wasn't the longest trip I've ever taken. We'll walk back or?"

"It depends on how much time we use on the mission," Gray said.

"Vulcans. Gosh how I hate those creatures. Perverts all of them."

Gray chuckled. "Let's find an Inn and get some rest before we meet with the client."

"He was a farmer?"

"Yeah. He lives close to the forest and is a bit more disturbed by the creatures."

Bluesky looked around in the somewhat familiar town when someone bumped right into her. Surprised she looked down.

"I'm sorry!" apologized the little boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Rogue?" Bluesky blurted.

"You know this guy?" Gray asked and raised a brow.

The boy looked at her suspiciously. "I'm sorry, I did not mean… Uhm… What I'm trying to say…"

Gray sighed. He guessed that she somehow recognized this boy from their future. "Would you like to accompany us to the nearest café? You can get anything you want."

The boy seemed to think it over and then he nodded.

Bluesky's blush was turning redder and redder. Then surprise filled her when she saw Gray and Rogue walk together. She hurried after them.

"My name is Ryos, not Rogue," he then said.

Gray chuckled again. "Good going Bluesky," he said, forgetting to not use her name. "Now you've really doomed yourself."

She glared at him. "Me? You were the one just now telling him my name!" she seethed.

The boy looked up in curiosity at the two.

They found a cozy little place and sat quietly at a table while Rogue ordered a lot of food. Bluesky took coffee while Gray stuck to ice cream.

"So what magic do you use?" Rogue asked while waiting for his food. Both mages looked at him in surprise. "What? I can see your guild marks," he then said, pointing especially at Gray who had managed to lose his shirt.

"Damn it!"

Bluesky giggled and then handed it to him. "You threw it straight at me." She then pretended to glare. "You could throw it away with care you know."

Gray scratched the back of his neck a little unsure of how to proceed until she started to laugh. He scowled and put the shirt right back on.

"I use water magic. I'm part of the element and rain is connected to my emotions. I also have a water body."

"What was your name again?" he suddenly asked.

"Juvia." She looked at him confused.

"Juvia isn't happy," he then said with a frown. "I remember, from Phantom."

"What?!" Both Bluesky and Gray yelled.

"I stuck to the shadows so no one were really aware of me…" He looked down into the table.

"It's alright Ryos. It's also obvious that you do not directly recognize me, so I have some explaining to do, though it can't happen here," she then said and briefly looked around.

Gray nodded. Then he steered the conversation away from her. "Well, I'm an Ice-Maker wizard." He created the Fairy Tail mark with his ice and the boy stared at it wide-eyed. "Now, what magic do you use?"

"He's a Shadow Dragon Slayer," Bluesky said before he had any chance to respond.

Gray looked at her with surprise. "But you just said-"

"I did say I never saw him. I was never much in the guild after my arrival here because I needed control over my powers, then training, and then when I had started to come back more frequently it was the attack on-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Later."

Bluesky nodded.

After finding an Inn the two older mages brought Ryos with them up so they could explain who Juvia really was and what had happened, and of the current situation. To say the boy listened to every word was not overdoing it. He was a great listener and when they were done he looked at both of them, but then ended up meeting Bluesky's eyes. "Gajeel became less cruel because of you," was the first thing he said.

Bluesky giggled. "I simply put him in his place," she teased and winked.

Ryos laughed at the mage in front of him. She was a bit strange, but he could only guess as much that it was a heavy burden to bear the knowledge of the future, even if she now had changed part of it. "Is Fairy Tail a great guild?" he then asked.

"It's the best!" Bluesky answered with a wide grin. "It gave me a home and the friends are great. They are all family," she said softly.

Gray listened to Juvia's honest words and he felt the words warm his heart. He smiled at the two and then leaned back on the bed he was originally sitting on.

"I would like to join a guild like that one day," Ryos said softly and then sighed.

"You can join whenever you want to, Ryos. It's all up to you."

"You're here on a mission, aren't you?" he then asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I'll go so I won't be in your wa-"

"Ryos," Bluesky scolded before he could finish. "You are not in the way. You're not going anywhere this night. If you still want to continue your wandering in the morning, you can. But for now, you better sleep."

"I heard they were trying to form a guild here," he mumbled and looked down.

"I won't force you to join a guild or tell you which one to join, Ryos. I only wanted to tell you of my experience of Fairy Tail. No one should be left out. Plus, the Master has a soft spot for destructive children," she then added and winked.

Ryos giggled and looked into her blue eyes. Then he yawned, largely.

"Hm… Jump into Gray's bed and lay down beside him. It's time to sleep," Bluesky then said and arose.

"I don't want to sleep beside him," he whined.

Bluesky raised a brow. "Where do you want to sleep then?"

He pointed at her bed.

She sighed. "Oh well, fine. But you better not be moving a lot in your sleep," she threatened.

"I promise I won't!" he said and jumped to her bed. Then he lifted the covers and snuck under.

Gray woke up from his slumber and looked over to Juvia's bed. She was holding around the boy and they both slept peacefully. A sudden thought came to him that she would probably make a great mother one day, and he had to shake his head. He could not believe that he just had thought that about her. She seemed to care a lot for the boy even if she did not want to admit it. Ryos himself had said that he had noticed the change in her scent and that it was more calming than before, where she had explained that Gajeel had said something similar. He briefly wondered if it was another long lost family member, if he could even call it that. At least in dragon senses. Juvia Bluesky had a way about her and it seemed to draw people to her.

After the Tenrou incident, she seemed to become more relaxed and she was happier than she had been, and that even with the fading, though he still saw her sit outside alone. Thinking. He knew that she was trying to figure out of the fading process, but it seemed like a difficult task, and he wanted to help her. He had even said he would. Yet, he came up clueless. He had spent hours in the guild library trying to look for clues together with Lucy, Erza and Wendy. Sometimes others that knew also came to help, but they all came up empty handed.

It worried him a lot and he could barely think when he thought of her fading. If she faded, he had no idea what he would do.

* * *

The next morning Bluesky and Gray were up early to talk with the client and Ryos was allowed to tag along. If only to observe, but he had had to promise that he would stay out of the way and safe.

The boy had a firm grip on Bluesky's left hand and she looked down curiously at him. He seemed so deep in thought. She smiled softly and then looked up again at Gray. Relaxed he walked beside her. They reached the forest and the area where the Vulcans had been seen. They were supposed to take out three of them. It was easy enough and the mission was over sooner than they thought as they dragged the three bodies of the Vulcans with them as proof. They did not expect the next surprise.

A person jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of them. Startled Gray, Bluesky and Ryos stopped.

"Well, isn't it my one beauty?" the male asked.

Bluesky narrowed her eyes. It was something _known_ about this guy. " _You!_ " she suddenly hissed.

"So _you do_ recognize me?" he asked and then pulled down his hood. His dark blue shoulder length hair had grown to his waistline. The eyes were still the same with a lime green color. And like the last time he was staring straight into her dark blue eyes. "You have not changed much," he said.

"Juvia, who is this guy?" Gray wanted to know.

"An enemy," she muttered as she continued to meet his gaze.

"I'm wounded… Juvia. And here I thought you actually might like me," he mused.

"What's your name?" Ryos decided to speak up and glared.

"My name is none of your concern."

"He uses a sort of earth magic," Bluesky said to her companions.

"Actually I am the Earth God Slayer," he said as if nothing bothered him.

Bluesky's eyes widened.

"And I go by many names, though recently I have gone by Aaron," he told them and grinned.

"Why are you here, Aaron?" Gray then asked and took a step in front of Juvia.

"I've been keeping an eye on you after I managed to escape from the Magic Council's prison," Aaron said and continued to look straight at her. "I do want my revenge, but I cannot deny that you are very appealing."

Bluesky shuddered.

"Over my dead body," Gray hissed. "Ice Make: Hammer!" he yelled.

Aaron managed to jump out of the way.

"Water Slicer!" Bluesky followed.

Two of the slices hit, but not close enough and only his clothes were ripped.

Ryos stood deep in thought as Gray and Juvia stood in front of him and fought against Aaron. He could not help but shake off the feeling that he needed to help them. He had promised he would stay out of the way, but it seemed important that he did indeed help. With a determined look he came to stand beside Juvia. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" he yelled and landed a hit on Aaron, who in turn was pushed to the ground.

"A dragon slayer?" he asked with clear interest.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

"Water Jigsaw!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

All three managed to hit Aaron. He managed to get back on his feet. He did not even stagger, but he did look wounded. "Earth God's Bellow!" he yelled back and the three flew back as the magic hit them.

Bluesky landed harshly on the ground and the air had been knocked out of her. She gasped after air and then finally she felt it fill her lungs.

Aaron laughed. "I won't go back to prison if that's what you're trying to do," he said and grinned.

"That's _exactly_ where you're going!" Gray yelled and charged at the Earth Slayer.

"Gray, no!" Bluesky yelled as she saw Aaron hit back and he fell to the ground.

Ryos cried out and crawled over to the other male. "Gray!" he shook him. He was unconscious. "Bastard!" he yelled and ran towards the other mage. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" His arm covered in shadow did not do much when his fist connected with Aaron's jaw. Startled he jumped back and landed beside Juvia.

"Ryos, be careful," Bluesky said as she managed to get back up on her legs. "Protect Gray, no matter the cost," she then said and stood in front of the boy and Gray.

"I must admit I did not expect this. I guess I hit him pretty hard on the head. And that kid, he's strong, but he need more years to practice before he can even be close to my level!" Aaron bragged.

"Water Bubbles! Water Cane! Water Lock!" The three attacks made the strain on her body but she was sure to hit her target. She used her emotions to her advantage and she had to protect her friends. The Earth Slayer was caught in her lock, however, he did not seem to be struggling and he grinned at her. Then he broke free.

"Three attacks in a row? Clever, but stupid as well. You are wearing down putting so much magic into your attacks."

"Water Nebula!" she screamed. She breathed heavily. "I have no room for chit chat," she growled.

"Juvia," Ryos whispered and watched the water wizard with tearful eyes.

Aaron was dripping _and_ seething. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He stepped closer to her. "Earth God's Earth Explosion!"

The green ball of earth magic hit Bluesky harshly and she fell to her knees. She refused to give up. "Water Cyclone!" she yelled, using one of her strongest spells.

Aaron fell and seeing as he did not move Bluesky let herself fall freely to the ground.

Gray blinked surprised and looked around. First he met Ryos' red eyes. He sat up and looked for Juvia. First he saw Aaron who was partly unconscious and he froze him inside solid ice.

"He used most of his magic in the earth explosion," Ryos whispered as he looked at the Earth Slayer. "It was like he really wanted to defeat her. Even kill her," he then whispered.

Gray looked at Juvia and paled. "Juvia!" he yelled and went to her side. He saw her transparent form and he felt the panic rise. "Bluesky! Pull yourself together!" he yelled and felt tears threatening to fall.

Ryos stared with wide eyes. "This was what she meant with fading? She will leave us?"

"She used too much magic in the battle. If only I had not acted so stupid-"

"Gray," Bluesky whispered and looked up at the Ice Maker mage. "Do not blame yourself," she continued and lifted a hand so her palm rested against his left cheek.

"This can't be it," he whispered back. Scared for what was to come.

"You can't help the fading. It happens. But I'm grateful." Tears fell from her eyes. "I got to be in Fairy Tail."

"Shh, of course. You're a new friend… maybe not so new anymore, but a friend everyone loves to talk to," Gray said back as he felt a stray tear fall.

Bluesky barely managed to laugh. "I'm glad to hear that." Her voice was hoarse and she frowned. "Don't cry, Gray. It's alright. At least I got my great adventure," she tried to joke.

Gray shook his head. "Y-You can't leave. Don't you d-dare leave me!"

She slipped from his grip as she almost became invisible and Gray tried to catch her again, just to see her slip through his fingers.

"Juvia!" he yelled.

She smiled. "I'm glad. I got to be your Juvia, no matter how you look at it." She felt like she was floating and that darkness was slowly taking hold of her.

"Of course," he whispered. His head hung and tears kept falling while sobs wracked his body. This could not be the end.

"I got to feel love," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Gray stared wide-eyed and tried to grab after her again. "Juvia Bluesky! Don't you dare disappear now! You can't leave me!" he yelled, his hands only hitting the dirt underneath her. "I love you!" he then whispered as she was nearly gone.

 _I love you_ …The whisper was so faint and so far away that she barely thought she heard it. She felt warmth fill her and she could see light again, and whether it was good or bad light she could not tell in the moment. _I love you too!_ she thought frantically and tried to grasp after the voice. She tried to get control over her body, but it was almost as if it would not let her. _No!_ she thought. She _had_ to do this! She could not leave them behind. Not Gray, not Gajeel, not Lily, not Ryos… Not the rest of her friends in the guild. Pain surrounded her and then she cried out.

The cry went through the whole forest, Ryos was sure of that as he saw Juvia become solid again and her mouth was open. Her eyes wide in shock. His eyes widened as he saw her blue hair turn to light blonde for a second and then blue again. Her eyes turned bright blue like the sky for just a second, and her skin a slightly shade darker, and then she was back at looking like Juvia again – herself. He ran to her side and hugged her tight.

Bluesky just laid staring up at the sky between the trees as she tried to catch her breath again. She felt something heavy take hold of her and tears went into her clothes. It had to be Ryos, as Gray stared at her shocked. She still gasped after air and her dark blue eyes looked straight into his. He leaned down over her and got hold of her. He pulled her close and Ryos let go of her stomach. He sat a little back while Gray held her tight.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," she whispered. She felt it was important that it was the first words she managed to say after getting back. She felt his tears on her neck and carefully pulled some apart from him.

"You're not just saying that ar-"

She pressed her lips against his. She had a firm grip on him and let one of her hands wander to his neck and hair. He did not hesitate for long and kissed her back. She sighed in contentment and then let go. Their foreheads rested against each other's and they both tried to catch their breath.

"Oh eww, I did so not need to see that," Ryos then complained.

Bluesky giggled and then she turned her head to look at him. "It's not like you had to watch. No one forced you to," she teased.

His face reddened.

Gray chuckled and then helped her up. Then they took time to contact the Magic Council and it was good some of the guards were in town as supposed to. They would also make sure that it would be harder for Aaron to escape in any future. After that they could go and collect their reward before they decided to return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. Ryos would tag along to meet Gajeel, and then they would see what happened after that.

The train ride, even if it was short, was long enough to make Bluesky nap on Gray's shoulder the whole way.

"I think its exhausting business to fade," Ryos said thoughtfully.

Gray looked at her and caressed her face. "But she's here now, for good."

Ryos nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **Now that the binding is over and done with I can't drag out the story. I have decided it will be 12 chapters. So look out for the final update and final chapter! The future is changed and hopefully for the better ;) I also hope that Rogue mixed in was a nice surprise :)**

 **Tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thanks a lot to follows, favs and reviewers! And for following me through the story. It's been a very interesting project to say it in one way and I'm glad I did write this even if it took me some time to get started. I've decided to end it here for now as the future is changed and I hope the hint is for a better one ;) Anyway, on with the reading!**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

In one world Mia Star was watching the sky filled with stars unknown to her, but yet known. She leaned against her balcony when a pair of arms surrounded her and in contentment she leaned back with a smile, against her fiancé.

In another world entirely Juvia Bluesky Fullbuster sat in her garden looking up at the stars, twinkling in the dark night sky. Seven years had passed since she almost faded and could have been lost to her world. It was now time for the yearly Grand Magic Games. Though the other years Fairy Tail had decided to stay out of it, they were now going to participate with two teams. Even if they were not in the games the other years, they were still considered the strongest guild in Fiore as the members had only grown in power over the years. However, their family had also been extended greatly.

Ryos or Rogue – as he had come to accept his name – had joined the guild. Then he met Sting and he joined as well. A year after that again they found their exceeds. Rogue often found himself visiting Juvia Bluesky as he saw her as an older sister, but it went the same for Gajeel as he was seen as an older brother and mentor. It was strange to her how the two slayers had taken to her, but she could not complain.

The famous Saber guild had been formed, but it was considered a small guild and they were not very strong, as they had been supposed to be, maybe. However, she loved her guild and she was so happy that she did not have to go through the seven year gap. It gave them so much time to live and grow with the rest of their friends. Even if telling the guild of who she _really was_ had been a challenge.

The day after she had bound to Earth Land, Gray supported her while she told the rest of the guild about her secret (which was not so secret with so many knowing before). The friends already knowing supported her, while to the rest of the guild it came as a shock, and some were more sceptic towards her in the start while others were just glad she was ok now. She was stuck in Earth Land and that meant also forgetting her old life. She no longer remembered how she used to look. Who used to be her family and even friends. She briefly remembered parts about Fairy Tail from Earth, but it was only as a reminder that she was come from another world and had now found home. After the announcement, it took two years and then she and Gray had married. Not too soon after she had given birth to a child. A little beautiful girl.

She never knew she was the mother type, especially not at such a young age in her opinion, but both she and Gray surprised a lot on how well they took to being parents.

"There you are." Gray's voice made her lower her gaze and she saw him standing right in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she teased.

"Gajeel was wondering if you were coming over soon."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because of the games," Gray said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I'm not participating. Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Laxus and Mira are on the A team. Team Natsu is the B team. Extras are Freed on team A and Lisanna for B," she explained, a little confused.

"Lisanna took over for Lucy since she just figured out she was pregnant, so Elfman is the extra."

"Wait, _Lucy's_ pregnant?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah, didn't think he had it in him," Gray said and chuckled.

She giggled. "Since it's their first I understand why she wants to sit this out. Ah, I can't believe she didn't tell me!"

Gray helped her up. "Well, I just figured it out because Master had to inform the team. No one else knows."

"Ok. Tell Gajeel I'll be over in the morning. I'm going to go see Lucy." She wobbled a little and then cursed. "Stupid stomach," she complained.

"Hey, your stomach hasn't done anything wrong," Gray said and frowned.

"I've been feeling sick all day," she complained and felt a little green again as she supported herself on Gray.

"You got sick again?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Wendy healed me earlier so I should feel better in the morning."

"You're not going anywhere," Gray said as he supported her all the way to bed.

"I guess," she whispered as she laid down and under the covers.

He crawled in beside her a held a firm grip on her. "Tell me if you feel worse, I'll get a bucket."

"Just hold around me," she mumbled and let sleep take over.

* * *

Lucy looked up at the water wizard when she noticed her tapping her foot against the floor in front of her.

It was a quiet morning in the guild and Master Gildarts sat beside Makarov to look at the members filling in.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she complained.

"I just figured out!" Lucy protested.

"Aha, you expect me to believe that?" she teased.

Lucy's eyes widened. "I'm not lying!" she protested.

She giggled. "It's alright Lucy. I'm only teasing you. I am happy for you. I know you always wanted a kid."

"Yeah, and you got three."

She blushed. "W-well, it's not like they were planned."

"That's what you get from the heat of the moment," Lucy teased and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What heat?" Erza said as she sat down. "Oh, and congratulations Lucy."

"Thanks."

"Heat of the moment," she muttered.

"Oh, Juvia, where's Gray?"

She met Erza's brown eyes. "With the kids. Rogue was supposed to look after them today, but forgot, so he overslept."

"Why don't you bring them to guild?" Natsu asked, coming up beside Lucy and kissing her on the cheek.

She looked unsure. "Er… Right now, Natsu, it is quiet here. But later it's going to be a brawl or two, and my youngest are not able to defend himself yet."

"I see what you mean," Lucy said, looking around.

"Hey, guys!" Wendy said happily as she made her way over.

A choir of "Wendy!" went through the hall.

"I see you're feeling better, Juvia!"

"Yep! Thanks a lot!"

"You've been sick?" Lucy asked, confused.

"It was a stomach bug," Wendy said.

"Oh, I almost thought it was time for another-" Erza did not get to finish.

"No way! I'm drawing the line! I've started using the magic protection ever since the third little one." She sighed. "I need a break."

Lucy, Erza and Wendy giggled.

"Juvia!"

Gray's voice made her automatically turn and she looked at her husband lovingly as he made his way over. "Gray!" she said happily and jumped down off of the barstool.

"Making out in public?" Lucy teased and came up behind the couple.

"Oh, congratulations, Lucy," Gray said and pulled apart from his wife.

"Thanks," she said and grinned.

"Where's Natsu?" he then asked.

"Over there with Sting," Erza said and pointed in the direction.

She watched happily as Gray made his way over to the Fire Dragon Slayer. First he punched him, making her panic and then she saw them laughing as he congratulated the fire wizard. She shook her head. Their relationship was a strange one.

"Juvia?"

"Oh, hi Mira!"

"It's good to see you so happy!"

"What are you talking about? I'm always happy," she said and then frowned.

Mira smiled softly. "Yes. You have been a strange star coming to us seven years ago. You have brought many new family members to us and made it work. You seem to draw people to you. Especially slayers! I'm glad you are ok!" Mira hugged her tight.

"What's this Mira? It's not like I was dying!" she said shocked.

"I know!" Mira sniffed. "But I still worried."

She patted her on the back and smiled softly. "Well, I'm fine now."

Mira had truly been like a sister to her as well. A great support, and especially when it came to her kids. She was great with her children and they seemed to take a liking to her as well.

Lucy came to stand beside Mira on the other side and she pulled her close as well. Together the three watched the guild with happy expressions.

This was home. This was family.

* * *

 **I hope this little peek into the future was nice ;)**

 **Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
